


Gentle Waves of the Heart

by TriforceAngel



Category: Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild, prince sidon - Fandom, sidlink - Fandom, sidon - Fandom, sidon x link
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi Chapter, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Two Cocks, smut in later chapters, story with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Taken place after the Great Calamity.Link transforms into a Golden Zora and must go by a different name until Zelda can find a cure. Though as time goes on Link realizes that maybe being a Zora isn't so bad especially from the attention he gets from the Zoran Prince.





	1. It Started With a Frog

Life was falling back into place for everyone after the fall of Calamity Ganon. All were more than happy to pursue their lives without the threat of Ganon looming over, whether Rito, Zora, Goron, Hylian or Gerudo.

 

Things were even righting themselves for the hero and the princess. It was as if they had left off from before Ganon had risen once again.

 

For the most part at least.

 

Link had regained a good amount of his memories during his travels, but he had not quite remembered everything from his past. He couldn't remember if he had any family, though surely they were long gone now, or even what his favorite food had been back then.

 

He knew he was the appointed knight to protect Zelda and there was some sort of bond between them, but that was as far as he could remember from piecing together what had come back to him.

 

That did not stop Link from accompanying Zelda on their current mission of course. Not long after Ganon had fallen to the two of them, Zelda had set out to see that Hyrule was restored to its former glory.

 

They passed through much destruction only coming across one town along the way which Link knew had only just recently had been built. There wasn't much left in the way of those who had been there before the rise of Ganon. They had either been wiped out or they had fled to the other villages in Hyrule.

 

Their travels had led them to an area near the Lanayru Wetlands. Here they were settling for a short moment to relax and regain some energy before they finished the next leg of their journey to Kakoriko Village for the night.

 

“Hyrule always had such beautiful scenery, don't you think?” Zelda asked her travel companion. She lifted the Sheikah slate and took a picture of the water nearby, something Link recalled her doing a lot.

Link gave a gentle nod, throwing a few more twigs into the fire he had built. He knew that they had to eat something before they entered the town. He didn't want to end up spending the money he needed on food when he could just prepare something himself.

 

Maybe some fishing would suffice if they were really hungry.

 

“After Kakariko we should go to see the Zoras. I want to make sure that Ruta is still in workable condition after everything that has happened,” Zelda stated, handing Link back his Sheikah slate.

 

Link only gave a gentle nod again. He knew all too well that Divine Beast Vah Ruta was in well working condition. He had been in all of the beasts to know that they were fine and would be there to help should they ever need them again.

 

From what he remembered though he knew it was best not in the best intereste to go against the princess's wishes.

 

“While we're there we could visit the prince as well,” Link suggested, feeling like small butterflies were going through his stomach just at the mention of the prince of the Zoras. “He's probably gown quite a bit since you've last seen him I'm sure.”

 

Link only knew Sidon as his friendly...and handsome friend, one who had helped him with his quest. From the time they had spent together when Link had been there, which was quite often during his quest even after calming Ruta, Link had learned that he was about his age, well into the hundreds, and that he was the brother to his late friend Mipha.

 

And during that time it was also when Link had developed a crush on the handsome prince.

 

“Oh he was such a small boy when I first met him,” Zelda reminisced. “It'll be nice to be able to catch up with those from our past. It would make reconnecting with them so much better since there aren't many of those that we knew still alive.”

 

Link let out a small sigh, wishing that he really could remember those he had met in the past aside from the four champions. It was frustrating to be reminded all of the time but he knew that Zelda didn't mean to keep doing it to him.

 

He soon added a few mushrooms as well as some peppers and greens into the pot he had in his pack, settling it onto the fire. Fish sounded good right now. With that in mind Link stood and dusted off his pants.

 

“Could you keep an eye on the food cooking? I'm going to see if I can find some fish,” Link asked of the princess. He wanted a moment alone as well to just...think. He had been with Zelda day in and day out since Ganon had been defeated. Part of him did wish for the solitude he used to have in his travels.

Or maybe it was just that he wanted to be away from her in particular. It sounded rather mean to think of it that way but he really wasn't sure.

 

“Of course. Good luck catching,” Zelda said cheerfully, taking a look into the pot.

 

Link walked away in silence, his mind heavy with thoughts of his past. As he rolled up his pant legs and sleeves he tried to let his mind wander to something more...happy.

 

He had taken so much of his own time to wallow over himself. He needed to focus more on the positive. Ganon was gone now and he had the rest of his life to look forward to.

 

So happier thoughts he tried from foods he loved to the people he had met from his quest. The one person he ended up thinking of was Sidon.

 

The way his sharp teeth glistened with his wide grin as he told him he believed in him...the way he carried him on his back in the water since Link wasn't exactly the best swimmer. The deep conversations they had together about everything. Sharing his pain with his friend over losing everyone...

 

That was the first time Sidon had hugged him. He had let him cry for what seemed like hours against his chest until he finally calmed down. Needless to say Link had been embarrassed from the whole thing but Sidon never brought it up.

 

Link became so distracted that he neglected to find the fish he had been hoping for and just ended up getting his feet pruned standing in the water.

 

Flushing in embarrassment Link headed back to the small camp they had made, rolling his pants and sleeves back down as he walked.

 

“Couldn't catch any fish,” he fibbed to the princess, not wanting to let her know that he had been thinking over Sidon for the past half hour.

 

She only grinned from ear to ear as he settled down again, not seeming to mind in the slightest that he had been gone for so long and not returned with anything.

 

“I have something better for you than that,” she said pulling up a stick that had freshly cooked meat on it. “I took the liberty of eating some of what you had put into the pot and thought this would be better suited for you to fill your stomach.”

 

Link grimaced in annoyance. Zelda had eaten most of the food he had prepared for both of them and she apparently had prepared an animal while he had been gone as well.

 

“What did you make me?” he asked with a sigh, taking the stick into his hand and inspecting the meat. He...didn't recognize it. He had eaten plenty of things out in the wild but this...didn't look familiar.\

 

“I was able to catch another one, but this one looks different. I think it has to do with the terrain we're in,” Zelda said with a grin.“Remember that frog I had you try back then?”

 

“All too well,” Link said with a shiver with a slight frown on his face. “I don't wish to try that again. You remember what happened.”

 

Link had gotten very sick off of the frog. He hadn't been able to move for days, having a fever and vomiting every so often. It hadn't “augmented certain abilities” even in the slightest.

 

“That was because it wasn't cooked,” Zelda protested with a small pout. “Go on...at least try it? I made sure to cook it nice and thoroughly this time.”

 

Link let out a sigh, looking into Zelda's blue eyes and watching as she stared at him pleadingly. There was one thing he couldn't do and that was pull Zelda away from a science experiment.

 

“Okay...” Link said with a sigh and took a large bite of the meat on the stick. It wasn't his favorite but it was at least edible.

 

He took another bite shortly after, holding back a bit of a gag, knowing that he should never ever waste food. It was something he had learned quickly. If there was a chance at food he should take it and never let it go to waste for fear of not knowing when or where his next meal would come from.

 

“Well?” she asked with a smile, looking all around him to see if there was a significant change. Link finished off the meat with a shrug.

 

“Better than last time,” he commented, using the stick to get some of the food that he had set out to eat in the pot in the first place. “Was rather filling though.”

 

A look of disappointment crossed Zelda's face but she nodded her head. “Perhaps it'll kick in later.”

 

Link hoped that nothing would happen and that this was just an odd tasting meat.

 

After the two of them finished what food they had prepared, the two set out to Kakariko once again, Zelda all the while asking if Link felt any more powerful that before or if he had new abilities.

 

The answer was always no, though as they neared the village Link did feel...off.

 

The back of his head was radiating pain that he hadn't felt before. He suspected it was the frog but he wasn't quite sure. The last time he had eaten one he had gotten a very different reaction.

 

“Link...,” he heard Zelda say in a tender tone, stopping just outside the gates of the village. He looked up at her, perhaps a bit too quickly, for his vision swam before him. “Are you alright?”

 

Link shook his head which he soon regretted. Any movement of his head hurt. A soft gasp came from the princess and she hastily moved to his side, draping one of his arms around her shoulders.

 

“My head....it feels like someone hit me in the back of the head with a rock or something...,” Link explained, closing his eyes and fought to keep himself on his legs. The pain was getting worse by the second.

 

“Keep your eyes closed and stay on your feet. I will find you some place to rest your head,” Zelda said immediately, gently guiding him into the village.

 

It felt like hours when they arrived at the small inn in the village though it had only taken a few minutes to get there. In those few minutes Link's body was growing weaker and the feeling of pain was worsening now through out his body. Something was very wrong and he didn't know what to do to ease his ailments. Neither did the princess.

 

The next thing Link knew he was being stripped of his equipment and shoes and was being laid down in a bed. Link mumbled soft thank yous to Zelda as the blanket was pulled over his tired body.

 

“This is my fault...” she said softly, taking a seat on the bed next to her knight and laid a gentle hand against his forehead. “I'm so sorry...”

 

“Just no more frogs,” Link said with a small laugh in hopes to get a smile to come back. Luckily she did crack a small one only to have it fall as her hand moved across his forehead.

 

“You're burning up...you're cheeks are flushed too,” she told him, rising from the bed and getting the wash bowl from the small table nearby. She dipped the cloth that laid next to it in the bowl and then draped it over Link's head.

 

As much as he wanted it to help his fever all Link wanted to do was take it off his head and...drink it.

 

“I saw a medicine shop nearby but I think they're closed for the night,” Zelda said softly, flipping over the cloth on his head. “I will check there for something to make you feel better. If not then I will see to Purah.”

 

Link nodded his head, lifting it then a bit to see if there was a glass nearby. Zelda instantly urged him back to lay down.

 

“Water...I'm really thirsty,” he Link said groggily. Zelda immediately helped him with his request. But no matter how much Link drank from the cup she held for him, he still didn't feel satisfied.

 

All they could do now was wait to see how Link would do throughout the night. But that was no way for them to be spending time in the village. Zelda had not been there in a long time and Link felt that she deserved to be able to go at least and visit Impa before it got too late in the evening.

 

“Go see Impa. I'm sure she really wants to see you,” Link urged her. Zelda looked hesitant, looking out to the window in the room they sat in.

 

“But what about-”

 

“I'll be okay, really. I'm going to try to get some sleep, maybe that will make me feel better,” Link reassured her though he wasn't sure if he could believe his own words.

 

“Well...if you're absolutely certain,” she said as she rose from the bed. Link closed his eyes to let himself rest only to feel a pair of soft lips kissing his forehead.

 

By the time he opened his eyes again Zelda was gone. It was another moment like this that Link wished he had his memories.

 

He was sure that Zelda had feelings for him...though Link didn't feel the same about her as she did him. He blamed it on the amnesia he had but was it also that he might not have felt the same for her either?

 

With these thoughts brewing in his mind he drifted off into a very restless sleep.

 

For hours Link tossed and turned, pain radiating throughout his whole body. He had eventually broken out into a sweat and removed his clothing except for his under garments. Still he found no relief.

 

At least not until his body finally relaxed enough for him to finally fall into a calmer sleep hours later.

 

He awoke in the morning long after the sun had arisen. Relief washed over him as he opened his eyes. His fever had broken and his body didn't feel any sort of pain aside from the aches he had from sleeping in a weird position.

 

Letting out a soft yawn Link rose from the bed, making his way to the door in the room that lead to his own private bathroom. Another bowl of water sat on a table underneath a mirror.

 

He felt gross from sweating all night but he knew that he had to find where Zelda was. Maybe she had come to visit him throughout the night or something and finally settled in her own room for the night when she became too tired.

 

For the time being he would settle for at least washing his face and upper body with some of the water.

 

He tiredly dipped his fingers into the water and closed his eyes, running it along his arms only to stop as he felt something protruding from his arm. It felt much like.....a fin?!

 

Link snapped his eyes open and looked in the mirror in front of him, panic rising in his chest. Instead of a young Hylian staring back at him in the mirror there stood a golden Zora.

 

Link gaped, shakily touching his face, watching as the reflection did the same. The only thing familiar about himself were his blue eyes, holding fear of what he saw.

 

What in the name of Hylia happened?! Was this a dream?

 

Still in shock of his new appearance he tried to take in new details about himself. His skin held a golden tone, much like his hair had been when he had it, though his face down his middle was the color of cream.

 

His fingers were long and elegant with a thin layer webbing in between each one, his toes resembling the same thing.

 

Near his elbows, his shoulders, and hips there were fins, much like Link had seen on the other Zoras.

And on the back of his head where the pain had started the previous night was a long dolphin like tail.

 

He wasn't sure if he should scream or if he should pass out in hopes that this was all a dream.

 

But this was very real.

 

A soft knock on the main door to the room sounded causing Link to jump out of fear, panic rising within him again. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

 

“Link? Are you awake? May I come in?” came Zelda's voice.

 

How was he going to explain this to her?!

 


	2. Selfish Secrets

**Chapter 2: Selfish Secrets**

 

Link stared at the door petrified, thoughts flying by in his head of what he could do. He couldn't run, she knew he was in there. Plus he didn't want to be the cause for a panic.

 

“J-just a minute,” Link called out to the princess, eyes darting about to find something that he could use to hide himself.

 

Without thinking twice he darted for the bed, pulling the blanket around himself like a cloak. He was much taller now than he was before which made it difficult for him to hide all of himself. He couldn't rival say Sidon's height but there wouldn't be much of a height different between the two of them now.

 

“You can come in,” Link finally said once he made sure that all of him was tucked under the blanket.

 

The door opened quietly, Zelda stepping into the room with a cup of something hot in it.

  
“I brought you some herbal tea from Paya. She insisted I bring this to you when she heard you weren't feeling well,” Zelda said, setting the cup on the nightstand near the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

Link felt her take a seat on the bed, closer to him than he would have liked. He shifted a little under the blanket, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

 

“Much better...but...” he said truthfully, hesitant to tell her fully of what had happened the night before.

 

“But? Link why are you under there? Are you feeling cold?” she asked, her hand resting on the top of his head.

 

Link flinched under her hand and backed away further onto the bed his heart hammering against his rib cage.

 

“Goodness Link,” Zelda said with a twinge of anger in her voice. “What is the matter with you?”

 

Before Link could speak another word Zelda yanked the blanket away from his head. Instantly she dropped the blanket with a gasp, her hand coming to cover her mouth that hung open in shock.

 

Link didn't dare meet her eye at the moment, choosing to pull the blanket from his body fully instead.

“I...transformed into a Zora last night...” he said softly.

 

Silenced passed between them for a few moments causing unease for the hero. Was she angry? Was she upset? Would she laugh?

 

“...this is all my fault...” Zelda finally whispered causing Link to look up to her. True it was partially her fault for having him eat the frog but it was also his own for allowing it to happen.

 

“Zelda-”

 

“Don't tell me it's not! I know it is,” she said, her fists clenching on her lap. “All because I insisted you eat that meat just for my selfish desire to see what happened. And now.....now...”

 

Tears brimmed her eyes but it looked as if she was fighting to keep them in.

 

“I'm still a failure” she mumbled softly. Link let out a soft sigh reaching out for the tea and drinking some of it. He knew that it would be worthless to try to convince Zelda that she wasn't ever a failure.

 

“We...just need to find a cure. Maybe we should tell Impa-”

 

“No,” she immediately said, standing from the bed and started to pace about the room. “I can't have her know of my mistake...Not after she told me how proud she was of me.”

 

“Maybe....at least some books she might own?” Link suggested. Zelda paused in her pacing and nodded a bit.

 

“I will need to take a look. If I don't find anything I will then make my way to Purah. She's bound to know something.”

 

Link contemplated telling Zelda what had happened to Purah. Sure she still held the knowledge on how to get things done but with her body having reverted back into that of a child she was rather difficult to work with. If it wasn't for her assistant Link would have never gotten anything done in the times he did have to call upon her.

 

“We should get going as soon as possible. I can help search through the books,” Link suggested, setting his now empty cup down on the table. The answer he got from the princess though was a vigorous shaking of her head.

 

“I want to limit how many people know of what happened to you,” she snapped. “I need to do this alone.”

 

“Zelda, I'm supposed to be the one to protect you. That is my mission as your appointed knight,” Link protested.

 

Zelda stopped her pacing fully then and sat down next to Link taking one of his large hands into both of her own.

 

“Link...I've been without you for one hundred years locked away in a castle keeping the ultimate evil contained. I think I can handle being alone again,” she said her tone soft and reassuring.

 

Link had no doubts that she could handle herself especially after what they had been through. But he honestly felt like he no longer had a purpose in his life.

 

“What do I do then?” he asked softly believing that he would be locked in the very room they sat in and never allowed to leave. Thankfully that would not be the case.

 

“I can't expect you to sit put without water. Zoras do need plenty of water to sustain themselves,” Zelda explained, releasing Link's hand and began to gather Link's things that were around the room and settling them on the bed.

 

That would explain why Link felt so dry and thirsty. He never really thought of that.

 

“I'm going to take you to Zora's Domain and see if they will let you stay until I can get a cure for you,” she continued, setting Link's pack and clothes on the bed in front of him. “Be ready to leave in a few minutes. We will be using that warping mechanic that you told me about with the Sheikah slate.”

 

Link gave a brief nod leading to the princess leaving the room. He soon let out a sigh, looking to the clothes he had been wearing the day before.

 

They were much too small for him now. In fact even the undergarments he wore were too tight on his body. Without thinking much of it he stood and pulled them off, tossing them and the other clothes into his pack.

 

To his surprise his genitalia was not visible causing it to frighten him a little. After some inspection however he figured out that his genitalia was in his body, hidden by a sheath like slit. He assumed that he could call upon it at will or it would make itself known when he was aroused.

 

To get off such a subject he pulled his cloak on over his shoulders, the only thing that still seemed to fit him.

 

He then pulled his shield onto his back and paused as his eyes laid on the Master Sword. Many knew of his blade, it was a key thing in having to prove who he was at times.

 

He would have to hide it if he really wanted to keep his identity a secret.

 

As Zelda rentered the room Link was in the process of wrapping his sword in ripped pieces of the blanket he had on his body moments before.

 

“A wonderful idea my hero,” Zelda said with pride. “Ready to go?”

 

“Ready as I'll ever be,” he responded, feeling uneasy. He didn't know the first thing about being a Zora despite having spent so much time with Sidon.

 

Maybe he should have paid more attention to things Sidon had done back then. Like how often he needed water, what he ate, etc.

 

Zelda laid a hand on Link's forearm, too short to reach his shoulder at the moment, and watched Link as he brought up the map on the sheikah slate. After a few pings from it the two of them were engulfed in a blue light.

 

Link was used to traveling this way by now. When his slate had been updated to travel this way he went to as many places across Hyrule as he could. While he did love traveling by horse warping was a much faster way of travel during his quest.

 

He could tell though that Zelda was not used to it at all for she had tightened her grip on Link's arm and didn't release her vice grip until the feel of ground was under their feet once more.

 

Her eyes grew wide as she looked around in amazement, soon turning back to Link however to take the sheikah slate and take a few pictures.

 

Link shook his head a bit and stepped from the warp spot on the shrine, feeling a soft mist falling onto him. He usually hated getting his clothes so wet here but now he enjoyed it. “You can take pictures later princess.”

 

“Oh! Right, sorry,” she immediately said her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

 

Many eyes were on the two of them as they made their way to the throne room, some Zoras even following not so subtly behind them.

 

Whispers soon followed, many recognizing Zelda as they passed by and dropped to their knees in a sign of respect.

 

There were also whispers about Link. No one recognized him which was a good sign. Mostly what he heard though was the pigment of his skin was an unusual one.

 

It took a few moments for Zelda to speak to the guards stationed outside the throne room, wanting to have a private moment with the king. They knew that Zelda was not a threat but it went against their mission to protect their king.

 

They were granted access soon enough being allowed to enter as the room started to clear out of other Zoras, including Prince Sidon. The prince looked confused as to why he was being told to leave the room, seeing as he was always at his father's side when it came to important business.

 

The confusion dropped however as he came to a pause at the sight of Link and Zelda. He caught Link's eyes in a soft gaze causing Link's cheeks to flush a little bit, words catching in his throat.

 

Their connection broke after a short moment as Link stumbled over his own feet and nearly knocked down the princess.

 

“Careful,” Zelda said, doing her best to keep Link upright as she pulled him into the room. Link's cheeks had grown a darker shade of red in embarrassment from tripping, especially as he looked over his shoulder and saw that Sidon was still standing their looking at him.

 

The first time he saw Sidon like this and he made a fool of himself...

 

The doors closed behind them leaving the two of them in the room with the intimidating King of the Zoras, King Dorephan.

 

“Well now I feel like I've been sent back into the past,” the king said with a chuckle. “It's has been far too long Princess. Before we begin conversation of why you are here, I must thank you for saving Hyrule. I wish Link was with you to hear this as well.”

 

Link bit his lip lightly as he came down to his knee, bowing his head to the king. Despite that he didn't know a lot about the Zora kingdom he knew that he had to show respect to the king in this way. He wasn't royalty so he saw this as the best way to show respect.

 

“Thank you your majesty,” Zelda said, bowing her head to him in her way of showing respect. It was then that Zelda grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to his feet. “You don't need to look far for Link though. This is him.”

 

The king stared at Link, dumbfounded by what he saw before him. “Now Princess this is not something to make a joke of.”

 

“I am not joking your majesty,” Zelda said, pulling the wrapped sword from Link's back. She pulled back enough of the fabric scraps off the handle to show the all too familiar blue handle.

 

“What in the world happened to you my boy,” the king questioned as Zelda covered the sword back up and placed it back on Link's back.

 

“There...was an accident. I woke up like this-”

 

“It's my fault,” Zelda interrupted. “I had him eat something and before we knew it he was changing into one of your kind.”

 

“Curious...” the king said, gesturing with his hand for her to continue.

 

“That is why I come to you now. Link is not able to travel with me to find a cure for him. I was wondering if he could perhaps reside here for the time being?”

 

“Of course. After everything that Link has done for us he is more than welcome to stay,” the king responded, lifting the trident that sat in his hand. “I shall make an announcement.”

 

“Wait!” Zelda suddenly cried causing the king to pause before gently setting the trident back down.

“I...would prefer that those who know what happened to him be kept at a minimum. Perhaps refer to him by a different name until we can figure this out?” she continued.

 

“Say no more dear princess. Link and I will figure this out,” the king reassured her. Zelds let out a gentle sigh then lifting the sheikah slate.

 

“Then I must bid you farewell. I must get started as soon as possible,” she said with relief. She then turned towards Link. “I hope to see you soon.”

 

Eyes widening Link watched as Zelda pinged another warp, causing her to disappear in steams of blue..with his sheikah slate.

 

Now he really was stuck.

 

“Now Link...as much as I told the princess I would keep this quiet, I do want to know what it is that _you_ want to do. This has happened to you after all,” the king questioned.

 

Link thought it over for a moment and then let out a small sigh. “I think it's best that I do what Zelda requests...”

 

“Well in that case then we need to quickly come up a name for you and a place from where you have come from.”

 

Link thought it over for a moment, coming up with a blank. But then like a bolt of lightning something came to his mind. Link rest his hand against his head as it played out before his eyes.

 

A young boy that looked much like him donned in green standing a long a beach holding a mask that looked much like a Zora's face.

 

“Another memory my boy?” the king asked concerned.

 

“Yes....though...I don't think this is me...” he said, shaking his head a bit to clear his vision.

 

“Perhaps a past life then,” the king offered. Link nodded his head a bit. That had to be it. There was no beach like that in Hyrule.

 

“I think I have it,” Link said suddenly, using what he could from that memory. “My name...will be Mikau and I am from the Great Bay of Termina.”

 

“Excellent. I'll leave more details up to you. Now then,” the king said, raising his trident again and this time tapping it hard three times on the floor. “Let's make our announcement.”

 

The tapping rumbled through the ground and it wasn't long till the doors flung open again and what seemed like the entire Zora kingdom came in, surrounding the platform Link stood on.

 

“My good people. I've gathered you here to say a few things. First I would like to introduce our new friend Mikau. He has joined us from the Great Bay in Termina. I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect,” the king announced, his voicing booming across the walls.

 

There were some whispers from the Zoras causing Link to feel uneasy. They were all staring him though with friendly faces. Especially a good portion of the women.

 

He should have been used to this by now. He had been in a similar situation when the king had announced that he had calmed Vah Ruta's rage.

 

“The next thing I want to mention is that I hope that everything is going well for tonight's festivities,” the king more or less inquired. “We are expecting many guests tonight so I want everything to be perfect.”

 

The king then waved his hand showing that was all that he wanted to say, dismissing his people. The Zoras began to file out of the room Link understanding that it was time for him to depart as well.

 

“Hold on a moment Mikau,” the king called to him. Link immediately stopped in his tracks. The king gestured to his son who moved to the platform and bowed his head.

  
“This is my son Prince Sidon. He will show you to your room.”

 

Link flushed as Sidon approached with a warm smile. “Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“Right this way. It isn't far from here,” Sidon said, pulling Link by the crook of his arm. Link didn't have to be told twice to follow the prince.

 

He wracked his brain as they walked seeing that it was hard to try to find something to say to him. He wasn't sure where to start. Everything he knew of Sidon was when he was Link. Now that he had to pretend to be Mikau he really didn't know what to do.

 

“So Termina huh?” Sidon said over his shoulder. “You're an awful far way from home. Why did you ever come by here?”

 

“Well...” Link said trying to think of something quick. “My home wasn't as welcoming as this kingdom is.”

 

“Ah...well no need to worry about anything like that. We're very accepting Zoras. Well...aside from the elders,” Sidon said with a laugh. “Don't mind them though.”

 

Link relaxed a bit more and grinned. “That's good to hear then. I am happy to be here.”

 

“You couldn't have picked a better night,” Sidon added. “We are hosting a large event tonight. A celebration of the hero and the princess ending the Great Calamity. Races from all over Hyrule will be joining us.”

 

“The Great Calamity?” Link asked, using this as a way to help cover his tracks.

 

“Well...something that is best told another time. It's a very long story,” Sidon chuckled. “I promise I'll tell you all about it later.”

 

“Well....this event. I've never been to an event like that before,” Link mused knowing now to change the subject. He might have been to something like this in the past but he couldn't remember.

 

“Well I do hope that you join us tonight then,” Sidon said with hope in his voice. “Here's your room.”

He used a key to open the door but then turned and took Link's hand in his own, dropping the key into it. His hand lingered for a moment but then Sidon let go and stepped aside so Link could enter the room.

 

The room was lavish inside, fit for a king in Link's eyes since he was used to sleeping in inns or even on the ground. A large water bed sat in the middle with light blue blankets draped over it with pillows to match. An empty open closet sat at one end of room, the other wall hosting a dresser with a mirror.

Another small room led to a bathroom which was just as lavish as the bedroom.

 

And the best piece of it all was the large window that looked out to the lake by Zora's Domain, Vah Ruta sitting in the water.

 

“I must leave you now to help with some of the arrangements but I do hope you come tonight,” Sidon said with a breath taking grin.

 

“I plan on it,” Link promised which only made Sidon's grin even brighter.

 

“I will see you tonight then. Save a dance for me,” he said with a wink, closing the door on Link's flushing face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt to catch up with chapters here so that they come out the same time as the other sites I've posted this story on in the near future.
> 
> Link's Zora design was created by the ever talented BlackOwle2 on tumblr. Permission was given to me by the artist to use the design.


	3. Enchanting Eyes

It felt as though time was moving at a glacial pace for the hero as he remained in his room. He had thought it would be best to stay in his room for the day and not get in the way of the other Zoras trying to get things done.

This celebration was one of the biggest they've ever held from what he understood. Everything had to be just right.

This all meant something different for Link. He had never thought anyone would want to celebrate so gradually for what he had done for Hyrule.

He really didn't need a huge party to thank him. It was a gesture that left him warm inside to say the least. It was like having a nice hot meal and then relaxing the day away in a hot spring.

To keep himself from going crazy with boredom Link stashed his clothes in the closet and then emptied his pack into several of the drawers of the blue painted dresser. The Master Sword and his shield were set close to the bed. It was a habit that Link had grown to do during his quest.

You never knew when you would need a weapon to protect yourself while you were resting. So it was smart to leave it close by.

He had to remind himself that he needed to be a little more relaxed now, especially considering where he was. The domain was a large place but it was well protected. Also with Ganon gone it added to the amount of comfort of feeling safe. He didn't have that feeling of dread hanging over his head any longer.

He could relax.

Placing things in their new home didn't take quite as long as Link had hoped it would for there were still several hours until the event.

He was about to collapse on the bed for a much needed nap but was stopped when there was a soft knock on his door. He was hesitant to open it at first but soon opened the door to see a female Zora stand before him. Her cheeks blushed a soft shade of red that almost matched the skin of her slender form. Link recognized her, knowing that she was one of the girls that helped run one of the shops downstairs. He believed her name was Elsie.

“Yes?” Link asked, noting that her cheeks burned brighter when he spoke. It was a little cute. He had a feeling she had a crush on him but it was not something he wanted to pursue. He was sure he had eyes for someone else.

From the look of her body she had reached maturity a while ago which Link was sure meant he was going to be the target of a possible future mate. He was probably going to get that a lot he was sure.

“Mr. Mikau, I have a parcel from Prince Sidon,” she said in a timid voice, holding out a box for Link. He stared at it quizzically but took it into his bed and placed it on the table in the room near the door.

Inside he found a few objects wrapped in some sort of thin paper and a note.

_Mikau,_

_I had thought you would want to use these for the event tonight. I hope you like them!_

_Prince Sidon_

This time a blush came across Link's face. A present from Sidon was something he would treasure always no matter what it was. It really was becoming clear to Link that he had a crush on the prince and he was accepting his feelings.

Forgetting that he had company Link unwrapped the objects. Inside there was a silver bangle belt, chain links hanging off to one side of it. The others held bracelets of a similar fashion to the belt.

“Wow,” Link mused softly, admiring what was given to him.

“I think you would look rather handsome in those,” Elsie commented.

Link jumped a little realizing she was still standing there but was quick to compose himself. “Um...thank you,” he said sheepishly, one hand coming to rub the back of his head. Though he ended up being a little startled by the dolphin like head fin once more. It would take some time for him to get used to that.

“Thank you for bringing these um...I didn't catch your name,” Link fibbed then. He of course did know her a little bit. He had seen her in the store whenever he needed something and he had even helped her once or twice with some tasks such as carrying boxes. To keep the ruse solid he had to make it seem like he had no idea who she or anyone else in the kingdom for that matter was until he properly “met” them again.

“It's Elsie, Mr. Mikau,” she said, bowing a little and seeming to becoming more red in the face with each passing moment she stood there.

“Please, Mikau is just fine,” Link tried to convince her. She only smiled bashfully and placed her hand on the fin that resided on one of her own arms.

“Of course...Mikau,” she said, taking a step out of the room. “I must return to my duties. I hope to see you wearing that tonight.”

His eyes widened at her sudden boldness. Were all Zoras this forward or was it just from Link looking like this that brought this reaction out? He honestly couldn't understand why people fawned over him even before he had become a Zora.

Elsie let out a soft gasp realizing what she had just said and promptly high tailed it away from his room.

Letting out a soft sigh Link closed the door to his room and settled onto his bed. He would have to worry about that later. For now he took the time to take in his little details of his new body. He tried to study every detail; the flexibility of his head fin all the way down to the scales there were all over him. As worried as he was about this transformation he couldn't help but be amazed.

His tired body was quick to remind him of what he he had originally set out to do before Elsie had brought the package to him.

Sleep.

His body needed it after the long painful night he had experienced. He also wanted to be well rested for the celebration. With that thought in mind he drifted off into a light sleep.

It was hours later when he finally woke again feeling much better than he had before. The only thing he felt off about was how dry his body was.

With a tender stretch and a loud yawn Link rose from the bed, his feet carrying him to the window.

The sight before him was breath taking. The sun was setting causing a nice orange tinge over the lake and giving the large elephant form of Vah Ruta a wonderful bronze.

Link had seen plenty of sunsets in his travels but this one in particular felt different in some way. Perhaps the calming sense it brought with it or maybe the person he thought of sharing this moment with.

Did Sidon like to watch the sunset?

Instantly the thought of the prince reminded him of the event he was supposed to be attending. Immediately he returned to the box and got himself dressed in the accessories Sidon had given him.

As he looked over himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile. For the first time since transforming he really liked the way he looked.

The silver didn't clash with his skin tone and the pieces complimented his slender form rather nicely. He had the feeling that he would catch the eye of some Zoras but he did hope that he caught the prince's instead.

Deciding it was not best to delay any longer Link finally made his way out of his room and too the main stair case.

To his astonishment several beings were filing in from the main gates and being guided into what Link supposed was where they all needed to go for the celebration.

All races there were excited and happy warming Link's heart. He was the reason for this.

He was quick to join in the crowd, following everyone into the ballroom. He had always thought the throne room was the biggest place in the domain. He was clearly wrong.

The room was much larger though the colors of the walls resembled everything else with the greenish blue hues of stone. Sea shells resided in every section of the floor with what looked like to be a glass floor over them.

The seashell motif continued up the walls as well. Each large stone pillar held a conch shell at the top of its base with sheer blue fabric hanging from the middle of the shell then draping to each pillar all across the room.

In the center of the ceiling was a breath taking chandelier with the illusion that it was suspended in mid air from the open ceiling.

There was so much to take in that Link could barely contain his awe. He was blown away by how much work had been done. The decorations were one thing but with everything else that was set up was even more.

On one side of the room there were several tables with chairs all decked out in the same sheer blue fabric. Along the wall sat a large buffet housing many different foods from rocks for the Gorons to special Zora delicacies.

On the other side of the room was a large dance floor where a band of Zoras were playing delicate music off to the side.

In the center of the room sat King Dorephan. Seated next to him was Prince Sidon greeting some of the guests and giving his signature breathtaking grin.

As all of the guests were together in the room King Dorephan stood from his seat making him all the more intimidating by his sheer size.

“Welcome my friends,” the king greeted with a large smile on his face. “We are gathered here today celebrate the end of the Great Calmity!”

Cheers roared throughout the room briefly from many only reminding Link of many people he had helped.

“Unfortunately the princess and the hero could not be here this evening, but I'm sure we all know they need a much needed rest after their grand battle,” the king continued as it quieted down again, his eyes falling onto Link. “Despite them not being here I would like to ask you to join me in a round of applause for the two of them.”

The room erupted into loud applause, a larger smile coming to Link's face as he clapped along with them. His eyes welled up with tears of joy and he didn't even try to stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

He was overwhelmed with such happiness that he had saved so many. How he had given them the lives that they wanted after so long of living in fear.

The king smiled over at him as Link wiped away the tears. “ Now let us enjoy the celebration!”

No on had to be told twice as the guest went about to dance and to enjoy the large amount of food set aside for them.

Link's stomach growled loudly then. He was thankful that no one had heard it. He hadn't eaten anything since the frog meat the night before. His feet couldn't carry him to the buffet fast enough!

Eagerly Link loaded his plate with several different foods. In his excitement however he bumped into someone nearly causing the two of them to almost drop their plates.

“Oh! I'm so sorry- Yunobo! It's so good to see you!” Link exclaimed excitedly. It was unmistakably Yunobo the Goron. If the small tuft of hair on the top if his hair didn't set him apart from the other Gorons the familiar light blue fabric of the champions around his neck certainly did.

Yunobo turned holding a large plate of stacked rocks, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“Hi...Do I know you?” he asked his tone still friendly despite the confusion. Link's smile faltered a little. Of course Yunobo didn't recognize him as a Zora.

“I'm sorry. I just know so much about you. I'm friends with Link,” Link said quickly. At the mention of his name Yunobo broke into a large smile.

“Any friend of brother Link's is a friend of mine!” he exclaimed, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulled him to one of the tables. “What's your name?”

“Mikau,” he answered once he was able to set the plate on the table and take a seat. He placed his hand into Yunobo's outstretched one, wincing from the crushing handshake he received.

The two spoke of Link's adventure with Yunobo as they ate all the while Link pretending he didn't know everything that had happened.

After the tale Yunobo excused himself to get more rocks leaving Link to his own devices. His eyes wandered about the room, spotting more familiar faces. He wished that he could go to them to catch up but he knew that he couldn't without giving away the secret.

In the center of the dance floor he spotted Hudson from Tarrey Town dancing with his Gerudo wife Rhodson, looking happy as ever. He was glad to see that they were still happy together.

Not too far from them Teba the Warrior Rito danced with his wife along with carrying his son on his shoulders.

On the other side of the room Chief Riju of the Gerudo sat mingling with others happily. Her guard Baliara stood close by making small comments here and there into the conversation. A good portion of the Gerudo women there looked rather uncomfortable. Link assumed it was because of the amount of _voes_ or men in one place at the same time.

“E-excuse me,” a soft voice said to him pulling Link's attention to the small Rito child standing in front of him. Link recognized her as one of the Rito sister's named Kheel. Her small purple feathers were pressed down and a few bows stuck to the feathers on the top of her head which matched the blue dress she wore.

“Hi,” Link said with a friendly smile, leaning down on his knees so that he was closer to her height.

“Would you dance with me?” she asked shyly. Link softened a bit and nodded. He stood, holding his hand out for her to take. She led the way to the dance floor but then looked rather lost as she watched the other people dancing around them.

Link wasn't sure how much help he could be. He didn't know how to dance either. But this wasn't about impressing anyone that night. This night was supposed to be about having fun.

“Here, stand on my feet,” he said to her. She did just that, standing on his feet and holding onto his arms as Link swayed them back and forth. She looked down at their feet at first but then looked up at him again beaming brightly.

Link wished he could say that the rest of the dances he shared that night were just as nice as the one that he had shared with Kheel. After she had scurried off to her parents Zora women and Hylian women came right to him one after another asking for a dance.

Here now he felt like he had to impress someone. The dances were awkward and uncomfortable for him. Even twice his partner would stop their dancing claiming they couldn't dance with someone who had two left fins.

Feeling a bit embarrassed for his poor dancing performance Link tried to make his way towards the edge of the room to sit down.

A warm hand closed over his wrist, stopping him in his tracks and turn to look who had stopped him. To his surprise Sidon stared down at him concerned.

“Are you alright Mikau?” he asked. “I couldn't help but notice how those women treated you before.”

“It's alright...I'm just not much of a dancer,” Link said with a shrug. “I'm not sure if you would want that dance I promised you.”

“Nonsense,” Sidon said with a dashing grin. Link smiled staring into his enchanting yellow eyes. “We'll take it nice and slow.”

Link turned himself towards the prince feeling his hands rest on his hips and pull him closer to his body. Link flushed darkly not daring to look up at him again until he felt him take one of his arms and rest his hand on his shoulder.

“Will you allow me to take the lead?” he asked him softly, taking up his other hand into his own.

“Of course your highness. Though...are you sure this appropriate? I'm a male after all,” Link said receiving a small chuckle from the prince as he rest his other hand at his waist.

“Please...call me Sidon. ,” he said softly leading him into a slow dance. “Remember what I said before. We are a rather accepting race.

“Of course...Sidon,” Link corrected himself leaning into his hands a bit was reminded of how accepting they were. Sidon grinned at him and spun them both around leaving Link breathless.

Their dance was much different than what he had experienced before with the women. He felt as if they were dancing along clouds, their movements slow and graceful.

At first Link had stared at their feet, attempting to make sure that he didn't step on Sidon's feet but also to get a grasp of how to dance the right way. Noticing this Sidon briefly let go of his hip to tilt his head back up to him.

“That's better,” he said softly his hand lingering for a moment only to move back to his waist. Link's heart raced in his chest, swearing that others could hear it.

Link never wanted this moment to end but the song soon came to a close and Sidon dropped his hands from Link.

There was a small bit of applause that caused Link to flush as he looked around at those that had been watching the two of them dance.

Sidon could only grin and take hold of one of Link's hands, guiding him away from the dance floor.

“I think after all of that dancing you should take a break for a little while,” Sidon suggested to him.

“That sounds like a good idea,” he agreed. His feet did hurt a bit. But would this mean that his time to spend with Sidon would end for that evening?

“Come. Let's take a moment to rest,” he said, guiding Link through two large double doors behind King Dorephan's throne.

The doors led out to a empty balcony facing the lake behind the domain. The sky was clear to a dark starry night, the moon glistening off of the water below.

“I thought maybe you would prefer to be away from the crowd while you took a rest, I hope you don't mind my company,” Sidon said, leaning against the railing yet still holding onto Link's hand.

“I don't mind it at all,” Link said quickly earning a smile from the prince.

 


	4. Long Awaited

“It's so peaceful,” Link said softly, leaning his arms against the railing and closing his eyes. It was bit of an uneasy feeling that things were so calm but he was not about to complain about it. What Link had normally come to know was when things were calm Link knew that something was about to strike. A calm before the storm sort of feeling.

He had to keep reminding himself that it was alright, that nothing was going to happen. Everyone was safe.

“I take it wasn't that peaceful where you're from?” Sidon asked, turning himself around as well and dropping Link's hand to lean against the railing as well.

Link simply just shook his head. He really wasn't sure how to come up with things on the spot about this fake life he had. He hated lying, especially to Sidon.

But did he want to break his promise to Zelda? It wasn't her body that had changed, it was just a decision she made that she didn't want others to know. But he understood what she was going through.

A heavy sigh passed through Link's lips and he couldn't help but lay his head against his arms. This of course did not go unnoticed by the prince.

“Something is troubling you...Would you like to talk about it?” he asked softly one hand coming to rest against Link's shoulder. Sidon squeezed his shoulder softly, the warmth of his hand causing Link to lean into his hand.

They had been very good friends when Link was still a Hylian but never had Link ever had these sort of reactions. Maybe it was from wanting to be closer to Sidon as more of a friend now that he had accepted his feelings towards the Zoran Prince?

Every fiber of Link's being wanted to confess everything. He wanted nothing more than to press his face into that broad chest and chest let out his frustrations whether through crying or just speaking to him.

But that little voice in the back of his head kept his lips shut tight and Link shook his head.

Sidon gave his shoulder another squeeze which soon turned into a small back rub. “How about a swim then? Night swimming always helped me when I needed to clear my mind.”

Link lifted his head, biting his bottom lip out of nervousness. The night swim sounded nice. There was that one problem however.

He had no idea how to swim like a Zora.

He barely got by swimming when he was a Hylian let alone trying to swim with this new body of his.

“I um...I can't...,” Link said, turning away from Sidon. How could a Zora not know how to swim? This would clearly just give him away.

“Swim?” Sidon asked after a moment, sympathy in his voice. Link peeked at him with timid blue eyes, giving a small curt nod after what seemed like forever.

Sidon was silent for a few moments but then grinned widely. “Well then I will just have to teach you. I know you can do it.”

Link couldn't help but be shocked. Not only had he not thought it was weird for a Zora not know how to swim, but he even offered to give him lessons.

“I'd like that,” Link responded.

“It's settled then. Meet me by my study in the reservoir tomorrow morning,” Sidon said with a nod his grin never leaving his face. “Though...your skin feels parched right now....Ah! I know what to do!”

Sidon cupped both on the sides of his own mouth and then let out a strange sounding yell. The sound resembled that of a mixture of a whale song and a elephant's call.

“What was-” But Link's words were cut off as the water in the reservoir became slightly violent and the familiar elephant form of Vah Ruta emerged from the water, letting out a call of its own in return.

“My friend! Would you please supply us with some water?” Sidon called out to the large beast. Vah Ruta let out a sound of agreement and slowly lifted its trunk.

Link's eyes widened as a sudden stream of water came hurtling towards the two of them. The cool water almost knocked Link flat onto his back but Sidon's hands kept him upright. If he hadn't been holding onto the railing either he was sure he would have been blasted off the balcony.

Sidon let out a full hearted laugh as the water came to a stop, Link soon joining in with him.

“Thank you my friend!” Sidon called out to Vah Ruta.

Vah Ruta gave another croon and turned from the two of them, heading back the way it had come from before.

Link beamed at how refreshing the water had been. He definitely had to remember to keep himself hydrated.

Though nothing compared to the touch of the prince. Sidon had run his hand along Link's arm again, nodding his head in approval.

“Much better,” he said happily. Link turned towards him, his cheeks flushing slightly with how close the prince was to him now.

It would take only a little push and Link could kiss him...

He was far from nervous though. He didn't quite understand himself. He had the courage to fight monsters and take on the ultimate of evil head on yet he didn't have the courage to express his feelings to the one he perhaps even loved.

Before he could gain enough courage however he was cut off from the balcony doors swinging open by a Zoran guard.

“Your highness, your father would like to speak with you,” he said curtly. It was obvious he would not leave them alone now and wanted to make sure the prince did as he was told.

Sidon let out a small sigh. “I better go see what he wants.”

“Right..” Link said, disappointment clear in his voice. He wished that they could spend more time together like they had done before.

“If I don't see you for the rest of this evening I will see you tomorrow morning at the reservoir?” Sidon asked, Link catching what sounded like a hopeful tone to his voice.

“Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“Well...until then,” Sidon said, giving him a small wink over his shoulder as he passed through the doors to the balcony.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Link barely slept that night.

He assumed it was from the nap that he had taken that day as well as the excitement of spending the next day with the prince.

As morning came Link rushed to get ready, nearly slipping a few times from the wet slick of the floor after he had rinsed himself off in the bathroom. He even ran out the main gates with a piece of cooked fish in his mouth.

He ran to Sidon's study at the reservoir finding the prince waiting at the edge of the dock for him. The scene was all too familiar to the hero. But this time there was no danger ahead. There wasn't a beast they had to appease nor a dark cloud in the sky.

“Someone looks eager to learn,” Sidon commented with a laugh, noting how fast Link had arrived. He was partially right, Link did want to learn.

“Ready when you are,” Link said, standing on the edge of the dock ready to jump into the cool water. Sidon grabbed his arm however and pulled him back away from the edge.

“Slow down. I want to start with the basics of learning the body,” he said, taking one of Link's hands into his own. “Swimming isn't really about just moving your arms and legs. There are key things on our bodies that attribute to how we swim.”

Despite that Link wanted to melt into his touch he made sure he stayed alert. He didn't want insult his friend by not paying attention.

“When using your hands, cup them. The webbing between your fingers will help you tread through the water,” he instructed. His hand moved down his arm, fingers tracing along the fin there.

“Your fins here and along your hips can be used to help you with stabilizing yourself, keeping you straight forward so you aren't spinning around. These will also help reduce the energy you need to spend.”

“Alright...” Link said softly. He was sure this was still a lot harder than Sidon was making it out to be. His body should naturally know what to do but part of it was his mentality towards it too. If he swam like a Hylian it would just confuse him.

“One last thing to remember is to breathe with your gills. If you don't you'll end up burning your lungs,” Sidon finished dropping his hands. “Let's get into the water and I'll teach you how to swim up waterfalls.”

He took a running start and dove into the water gracefully. Link attempted to mimic him but ended up slipping and splashing into the water.

He pushed up for air, taking a few deep breaths as he heard the soft laughter of Sidon. “Your feet must be rather soft from the beach area. They'll roughen up soon, then slipping won't be as much of a problem.”

“Right...,” Link said, spitting out some water that was in his mouth.

“We're going to swim towards one of the waterfalls on the other side of the reservoir. Try to do what I told you as best as you can.”

Without another word Sidon went beneath the water again and swam out of Link's reach. Link bobbed there for a moment, moving his arms and legs to keep himself afloat.

Naturally he started to swim like he always did, pushing forward in the water with his hands, doing his best to keep his face out of it and kicking his legs to propel him forward.

Once he realized what he as doing he immediately stopped and pushed himself under the water. He had to at least attempt Sidon's way of swimming.

He cupped his hands as he moved his arms, feeling as if the water was being physically moved with each stroke. He kicked his legs faster, his fins on his arms helping in cut down the block of the heaviness of the water. Though every now and then he went to the surface to regain some air into his lungs. He didn't know the first thing about breathing with his gills. Did he even have any?

His swimming wasn't perfect and it would take some practice to at least be decent at it.

The closer he got to the waterfall, the harder it was to swim. Link struggled against the current but he couldn't get close enough to it. Thankfully Sidon came to his side and pulled him back to the surface putting them a bit of distance away from the rushing waters and a place where they could actually stand.

“Easy now. Don't go rushing into it. Waterfall climbing isn't exactly easy to do,” Sidon scolded, breathing heavily next to Link. “You're doing alright so far. I think if we practice everyday you could be one of the best swimmers in the domain.”

Link doubted that very much but he liked his confidence in him.

“So...you just swim straight through?” Link asked once he had caught his breath.

“Yep!” Sidon said eagerly, a smirk coming to his face. “Only Zoras can do this and it does help get up the rivers a lot easier.”

Sidon held his arms up in the air, holding the sides of his hands together and pointing his fingers up to the sky. “Hold your body like this and move your body in a wave like pattern. Remember to always kick your feet.”

Link nodded his head recalling that he had done this a few times before. He wasn't good at it naturally since he was a Hylian then. The last time he had to do it was to climb the small waterfalls off of Vah Ruta's back when it had been contaminated with Ganon's evil. Though he really hadn't done much work himself for Sidon had tossed him high up to get to where he needed to go.

“I'm going to head up the waterfall myself. I don't expect you to get all the way to the top but I want to get a good view of how far you get,” Sidon said eagerly. Arms still raised over his head, Sidon jumped back into the water and instantly Link saw a flash of red swimming up into the waterfall.

His mouth hung open in shock as Sidon emerged at the top of the waterfall and had seated himself on the ledge. Link couldn't even get up there with the use of Rivali's Gale, the air current that the spirit of his friend had bestowed upon him.

“Give it a try!” Sidon shouted over the sound of the water. Link gulped, staring at the mass of water before him. He couldn't do this. But Sidon had such confidence in him...

He had to have courage.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Link held his arms up in the exact way Sidon had done before. He slid back into the water then, kicking his feet hard and moving his body in the motion that he was shown, moving much like a dolphin would swim. In this new position he was able to get up close to the waterfall's base. He pushed off the lake floor with his feet and his body started to ascend the waterfall.

Once again he had to lift his head out of the water as he moved though regretted the decision as his face was pelted with water.

“Try arching your body more! You're doing great!” Sidon called down to him. Link barely heard his call but he attempted to arch his body further, rising up the waterfall at a bit faster speed...

Blinding pain shot through Link's body then, sending him hurtling from the waterfall and to the lake below. Blood seeped from the wound on his head but he barely felt anything as his vision started to go black.

“NO!” he head Sidon cry out. Link was just stating to come to again when his body hit the water again hard, more pain running through his body.

He couldn't move anything, he felt too numb. Had he been attacked? Had something fallen from the sky?

Strong arms wrapped around his torso moments later, pressing his body to a firm chest as they headed to the surface.

In a daze Link was pressed against the wall of one of the large rocks in the water nearby, Sidon's body pinning him there so he didn't sink back into the water.

“I'm so sorry,” Sidon immediately said, grabbing his chin and inspecting the wound on his head. “I pushed you too hard and you hit your head on one of the rocks...”

“I'm fine...” Link mumbled, leaning his head gingerly back against the rock and taking a deep breath. He had worse. He had several close calls in his journey so this was nothing compared that. He would just need a few moments to regain himself and then he would be good to go again. Though he was sure Sidon wouldn't let him swim anymore that day.

“I think waterfalls should wait till you're ready,” Sidon said, cupping some water in his hand then and he ran it over the wound causing Link to wince.

“Really...I'm okay,” Link insisted causing Sidon to let out a sigh.

“I still feel awful about it. I'm glad I was keeping an eye on you...,” he said, taking up one of Link's hands in his own. “Remember this..no matter what, I will always save you.”

Link's blue eyes widened then, bringing him fully out of his daze at Sidon's words. The last time Sidon had said that to him was when he nearly had drowned when he was attempting to board Vah Ruta. It was the moment that Link knew that he did care for him, that he did care for his safety. He nearly had gotten himself killed just to save Link's life!

Without another thought Link pushed himself closer to Sidon and kissed the prince passionately. He felt Sidon's body go rigid but then soon relax.

His body pressed closer to him again, Sidon's large hand cupping the side of Link's neck as Sidon took control of the kiss, Link letting him.

Link relaxed his body, his arms encircling his neck, his mouth opening at the feel of the begging tongue asking to come into his mouth.

Sidon's tongue was warm and slick against his own causing a soft moan to emit from Link's throat. Sidon let out one of his own which was one of the most arousing sounds that Link had ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear more of them...

Slowly the two pulled apart, Link's eyes opening half way as Sidon rest his forehead against Link's, breathing heavily.

“You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that,” Sidon whispered. Link could only smile until reality hit him.

This wasn't right. Sidon saw him as Mikau the Zora, not as Link the Hylian. Sidon liked someone that was a huge fake! What would happen if Link ever turned back?! He would break Sidon's heart!

He couldn't do this to him. He had to end it here before it developed into anything else for the sake of keeping Sidon from getting hurt.

Instantly Link pulled away from Sidon, swimming as hard as he could towards the docks, leaving Sidon dazed and confused.

 


	5. Not Too Subtle

For several days Link had locked himself away in his room, swarmed with too many emotions to emerge. He felt a mixture of too many emotions after what he now considered the “incident with the prince”.

He didn't dare leave the room for fear of running into the prince. He even took his meals in his room which consisted mostly of the rations that he had stashed away in his pack for those moments he couldn't get food in his travels.

Sidon knew exactly where he was however. Every day from that moment at every couple of hours Sidon would come knocking on his door, begging to speak with him. At first he had continued to ask if he was alright, but as the hours turned to days Sidon began begging for him to come out, telling him it was alright what they had shared. That their feelings were well alright to pursue and no one should tell them otherwise.

He knew his feelings were weren't something he should be ashamed of but being someone else and sharing those feelings was just wrong. Sidon would be in love with a sham, in love with someone who really wasn't real.

But no matter what Sidon said on the other side of the door Link remained silent behind the door, the guilt just eating him alive with each time the Prince begged him to open the door.

In wanting to keep himself from hurting the prince he was doing just that.

He couldn't help but be mostly angry at himself for letting things go as far as they did. There had been a reason why Mipha and Zelda had always told him in the past that he was so reckless. He tended to brush it off back then but now...well he could see their point.

Confusion was another thing Link was feeling. What had Sidon meant that he had waited for him to kiss him? Did he really enjoy Mikau that much?

Or was it something else?

Sleep was not his friend over the time he spent in his room which only made matters worse. Not being able to sleep well meant he had more time to think over everything. No matter how many times he thought it over he still felt the same way.

A week had passed quicker than he had expected and no matter how much he thought it over he still hadn't come up with a solution of what to do. He couldn't leave the Domain. He really had no idea how to properly take care of himself aside from the handful of knowledge that he had gained recently. But staying here only meant that he had to eventually talk to Sidon.

He had to distract himself for a little while. Perhaps if he was able to get a break from his thoughts then he would be able to focus on the issue at hand.

During his travels he had always used to practice with his sword to help himself through hard times, which there were quite a few of them.

Now was one of those times.

He couldn't pracetice in his bedroom, there wasn't enough room there, nor could he do it inside the domain for risk of exposing himself...as well as running into the prince.

Finally after a week after the “incident” Link emerged from his room, wrapped sword hanging off his back. The passing Zoras looked to him concerned but none spoke which Link was thankful for. He didn't want to attempt to explain what had happened between him and Sidon though he was sure plenty of them had caught word of what was going on from the times Sidon had been at his door.

Quietly Link made his way out of Zora's Domain, head held low. He let his feet guide him from the Zoras and up along the winding path up to a rather familiar spot not too far away.

Here at Shatterback Point on the Ploymus Mountain Link had once faced a rather powerful foe, the Lynel; a creature that looked to be half lion and half horse.

The area still held the scars of the battle, one that Link was glad he had lived through. The ground had been kicked up from the creature's massive hooves as well as the dents in the ground from the swinging sword, the grass was still scorched at the tips of each blade from each blast of fire that had come from its mouth.

Link stood in the center of the trees, unwrapping his sword slowly. At the sight of the blue handle a small smile came to his face. No matter what battle he faced he knew he could always rely on the Master Sword to get him through it. If he never had received his sword once more in front of the Great Deku Tree he wouldn't be standing where he was today.

It was a moment like this that he wished that his sword could fix any problem he had.

He slowly unsheathed the sword setting the sheath down on the wrappings he had pulled off. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and centered the sword in front of him, relaxing his body.

Putting himself in the right mind and not be distracted was the best way to practice. He had to keep training himself like that to not let that happen. He had to keep himself focused on the task at hand.

With a grunt he swung the blade forward then stepped back into his first position. He repeated this several times though with each swing he moved the blade in a different direction, different speed, or with different amounts of strength.

As he came back to his starting point once more he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. With the idea that it was an enemy behind him, out of instinct, Link immediately swung with his sword behind him, connecting with another blade.

“Whoa! Easy there, it's just me,” Sidon said, holding tight to the sword that was in his own hand. Link immediately pulled his blade back and let out a sigh.

“Sorry...” he said lowly, not bringing himself to look Sidon in the eye. He had thought he was alone it seemed that Sidon had seen him come out of his room and followed him.

“No apology needed,” he reassured him. “I'm the one who should apologize. I had just come right up to you while you were practicing and should have known better than to do that...though, if I may ask, why are you practicing all the way out here?”

“I..wanted to be alone,” Link replied, wincing at his own words at how cruel they sounded. He had been alone all week in his room and now he was alone with Sidon.

Just being in his presence now all he could do was think about that kiss.

“Oh...I'm sorry,” Sidon immediately said, causing Link to finally look up at him and regret his own words. Sidon looked hurt and upset but was already sheathing his own sword to head back down the mountain.

“W-wait!” Link suddenly said, Sidon pausing in his actions. “You can stay. Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping my practice?” He didn't want to see that hurt look ever again.

A small smile came to Sidon's face and he nodded, unsheathing his blade once more. Link wished he had given his unique grin he had come to love but he understood why he didn't see it. Things were too tender between them for anything like that.

Sparring with Sidon was not going to help him practice whatsoever. If anything it would just distract him and not get him anywere.

Link made the first move, stepping forward and swinging down, pulling back much of his strength. He knew that Sidon could keep up with him and hold his own but with how Link was feeling he didn't want his feelings making it so that he ended up hurting Sidon.

Sidon immediately caught his blade, a smirk coming to his lips. Link smirked himself and went for the attack again, getting blocked by Sidon once more.

With each swing Link made Sidon would connect with, the two in a deathly dance of blades.

Over time the two of them were growing tired but it wasn't something that Link was going to give up show. He was still frustrated and each look at Sidon only reminded him of what he wasn't able to figure out. He didn't blame the prince at all but his emotions were getting out of control.

With a cry he swung the sword down hard, his blade connecting with Sidon's once more. Link grunted in annoyance though gaped when Sidon swung their blades around, pinning the tip of Link's sword down to the ground with the tip of his own blade.

Link breathed heavily, attempting to figure out how to get out of this current situation with the little strength left he had. Using kicks or fists was just fighting dirty and that was not something someone would use in a sparring session.

Thoughts were halted immediately when Sidon's hand suddenly grabbed hold of his chin and tugged him closer.

Link's eyes widened as Sidon closed the gap between them and kissed Link softly, causing Link to drop his blade. Every fiber of Link's being wanted to melt against him but the raging thoughts that had plagued him for the week kept him from doing so.

With shaking hands Link rest them against Sidon's chest, pushing back from the kiss to stare up at him, pain filling his blue eyes.

“Sidon..I can't,” he whispered. Sidon was silent for a moment, rubbing his thumb along Link's bottom lip which caused his breath to hitch.

“Why, can't you?” he finally asked, the sound of another falling sword hitting the ground.

“Because...I....I...” He couldn't do this. He couldn't betray the princess like this by giving it away that he wasn't really Mikau.

“You aren't who you say you are?” Sidon finished for him. Link's eyes widened in shock, his body going rigid. Sidon knew? How did he know? Had the King told him? Had he figured it out on his own?

“What are you talking about-”

“Link, I know that it's you.”

Link glanced away, feeling defeated. He couldn't talk his way out of this one.

Nor did he want to.

Zelda was going to kill him if she found out that Sidon knew about this. He had broken his promise not to let anyone else know.

“How?” Link asked softly. “How did you know?”

“Well, it's embarrassing for me to admit this,” he said, tilting Link's face back up by his chin. “I had grown very curious as to why a golden Zora had requested a private conversation with my father. I had listened in on your conversation.”

Link stared at him in disbelief but couldn't help but smile a little. Honestly it was something that Link could see Sidon doing.

“At first I was skeptical,” Sidon continued. “But after spending so much time with you I knew it had to be you. Your eyes, your voice...and the lack of ability to swim were all attributes that helped me confirm it. Every Zora knows how to swim, even from birth. It's just natural to us.”

“So when you said you had waited for me to...do that...”

“Yes. Link, I've been waiting for you to do that for quite some time. I was always too afraid to admit my feelings for you or even have the courage to do what you did. But after you had kissed me, well I knew then.”

Link flushed darkly. Sidon liked him in the same way. Never in the time that he had known him did he think that Sidon would return his feelings.

“I'm sorry for avoiding you then,” Link immediately apologized much to Sidon's surprise. “I had thought that if you had feelings for me as a Zora and if I ever changed back I would be hurting you.”

“I understand why you did. I just wish you had talked to me sooner about this,” Sidon said gently, his other hand coming to rest on his hip. “No matter Zora or Hylian Link you're still you.”

Link beamed at him his arms instantly wrapping around the prince's neck and closing the distance between them once more by placing a kiss upon Sidon's lips.

This time he would not run away.

Sidon held him tightly against his body, kissing back slowly and carefully as to not catch his lips with his sharp teeth. Link didn't seem to care however, using his own tongue this time to slide against Sidon's lips.

A sharp gasp came from the prince and he opened his mouth, his own tongue coming to slide against Link's. A shiver ran through the hero and he allowed Sidon full access to his mouth, his tongue dominating his mouth.

These new feelings running through his body caused Link to press closer, feeling a bit weak at the knees. Thankfully Sidon was there to hold him up.

After what seemed like a long moment, they ran out of air and the two pulled apart, staring into each others eyes as they caught their breath. Link opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as Sidon moved his lips then to Link's neck, peppering the skin with tiny soft kisses.

Link laughed softly at how ticklish it felt but tilted his head to the side nonetheless to allow him more access. In doing so Sidon nipped at his skin with his sharp teeth. The ticklish feeling was whisked away and Link gasped out softly, his body arching slightly towards the prince from the new feeling of pleasure.

With this reaction however Sidon forced his lips away, panting softly as he held him.

“I believe we should stop for now. I don't want to get too far,” Sidon said breathlessly causing Link's cheeks to ignite again.

He hadn't thought of that at all until now. What would it even be like to do those sort of things with Sidon?

Immediately he forced those thoughts away. He should not be thinking such dirty things of the prince...for now at least. He had plenty of time to think of that later.

Sidon held onto Link for a few moments before he finally pulled himself away, picking up his sword. He returned it to its sheath and grabbed hold of the Master Sword, placing the handle in Link's palm.

“Shall we continue practice or perhaps head back to the Domain?” Sidon asked, his hand stroking along the fin on the side of Link's face.

“I think that's enough practice for today,” Link decided, closing his eyes or a moment at the touch but then focused his attention on putting his sword back in its sheath and wrapping it back up. He would have to remember to practice a little more often. He was going to be a bit sore the next day from how much energy he had spent.

“Right, let's head back then,” Sidon offered, taking Link's hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow. “I think we should get something to eat as well?”

“Of course,” Link said with a grin, his stomach growling at the mere mention of eating food. He squeezed Sidon's arm as they walked, guilt rising in him again. “Sidon...I really am sorry that I had avoided you for so long. I was just...so caught up in not wanting to hurt you that I ended up doing it anyway...”

“Link, it's alright. I know why you did,” Sidon reassured him again, resting his hand on Link's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Once they arrived back in Zora's Domain Link felt much more comfortable, smiling widely as they walked together.

They had drawn quite a bit of attention from the other Zoras as they walked in together being so close but Link didn't care that they were staring. He was happy. Maybe he wouldn't mind living as a Zora for the rest of his life should never find the cure. Even if she did find it though Sidon didn't mind what form he was in as long as he was Link.

His moment of bliss ended quickly however as one of the Zoran guards came up to him with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Sir Mikau, this letter just arrived for you,” he said placing the piece of parchment into Link's hand. Reluctantly Link dropped his other arm off of Sidon's and opened up the delicately folded parchment.

_My dearest Link,_

_Forgive me for taking so long in finding the cure for you. I had thought it would be much easier than I had anticipated. These amphibians are much harder to track down now that the weather is taking a turn to winter. Purah knows of your ailment and has promised to help as much as she can with getting you back to normal._

_Please hold on just a little bit longer._

_Love always,_

_Princess Zelda_

The letter felt like a heavy weight in his palm leaving a sinking feeling in Link's stomach.

This feeling wasn't from the princess not being able to find a cute yet. It was from the way the princess had signed her letter.

_Love always._

He had a feeling for a while that she loved him but Link could not return those feelings. Those feelings were reserved for the prince that stood next to him.

A sigh passed his lips as he folded the letter back up and tucked it in his hand. Now he had to find a way to tell Zelda about what was going on between him and Sidon. H didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to live a lie.

“Everything alright?” Sidon asked softly. Link's golden skin paled a little and he shook his head. He could not worry Sidon about this. He didn't want Sidon thinking twice about Link's feelings for him.

“Winter is making it difficult for her to find a cure,” Link said softly to Sidon, making sure he was quiet enough so only he was able to hear him.

“Oh...well that's just all the more time to spend with me,” Sidon teased, pulling Link closer by the hip. Though Link could sense a hint of sadness in his voice.

Perhaps he could stay in Zora's Domain with Sidon even if he wasn't a Zora in the future?

 


	6. Distractions

_Warm lips moved over the base of his throat, strong arms holding him tight to his broad chest._

“ _Link...” Sidon whispered seductively, his hands moving about his body Link arching into each touch he gave him._

“ _Sidon,” he whispered softly in return, a gasp soon following.”Please...”_

“ _Your wish is my command, my love...”_

Link shot straight up in his bed, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding away against his rib cage. He was covered in sweat, the sunlight peering into the room making him glisten.

He had never had a dream like that before, especially not of Sidon. It had felt so real to him.

And he wished that it was.

He would be lying if he had said he hadn't thought of making love with Sidon since their heated moment back on Shatterback Point days prior.

They hadn't even kissed since then but that didn't stop Link from thinking on it. The way their lips melded together, the feel of Sidon's body pressing against his own. So warm, so strong, so real.

“Ow,” Link grumbled, being pulled out of his thoughts by a throbbing pain in his....groin?!

Link tore off the blankets and flushed darkly. He had grown hard from his dream and he was making matters worse by thinking of what really had happened between the two of them. His cock looked somewhat similar to what it was before he had changed but with some subtle differences. Small ridges rest near the tip, the color along there a slightly darker shade of pink than the rest of it.

His erection stared back at him, begging for attention that Link wanted to bestow but refrained from doing so.

If he were to do anything like that...he wanted to do it with Sidon. That is if Sidon would want to do those sort of things with him. Kissing was one thing, sex was another.

But what was he going to do about himself now? He was expected to be with Sidon at the reservoir again that morning for another swimming lesson. Link wanted to make sure he was there to make up for his mistake he had made when climbing the waterfall.

Just thinking on that gave his head a small throb. The wound had healed over a while ago but the emotional scar it left would remain for a while.

With a heavy sigh Link awkwardly walked to his bathroom and drenched himself in a cold spray from the spout that was in his room. It took several minutes of him shivering under the water for his body to finally calm down and his cock to finally go back inside the slit of his groin.

He couldn't keep Sidon waiting any longer nor did he want to take too much time to let his thoughts get away from him again.

Still with the chill in his bones from the water Link begrudgingly walked out of his room. At least he wouldn't have to worry about becoming dehydrated for awhile.

Hugging onto his arms Link made his way out of his room, moving a little sluggish from being so cold. Maybe when he got in the water he would feel better.

“That feels good,” came a husky male voice, soon followed by another male chuckling softly. Curiosity getting the better of him Link approached the slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway. The closer he approached, the louder the voices grew.

The sight before him had him freeze in the spot. Two male Zoras, ones Link recognized as two of the guards that usually stood near the front gates, were partaking in the exact thing Link had been dreaming about doing with Sidon.

The one guard of a grayer skin tone was knelt down in front of the other Zora of blue, sucking his cock into his mouth, his hands holding onto his hips as the other leaned against one of the desks.

“At it again are they?” Sidon's voice came in Link's ear.

Link let out a sharp gasp which was quickly muffled by Sidon's hand.

“Shh. We don't want them to know you've been watching,” Sidon whispered in a teasing tone, pulling Link away from the door. As they stepped far away enough Sidon removed his hand and placed his arm around his shoulders, leading them towards the gates.

“Again? They've done this before?” Link asked, his cheeks a bright red. He took hold of the hand around his shoulders and intertwined their fingers.

Sidon laughed softly. “Those two are known for doing that sort of thing a lot.”

Link gave a half hearted smile, his brain only making things worse. The image he had seen before him only had him think of his dream.

And that thought of doing those things with Sidon only stayed with him from their travel to the reservoir all the way to his lesson of breathing properly underwater with his gills.

“Link...” Sidon said with a sigh after the third time Link had shot up to the surface of the water to be able to breath. Link coughed hard, a frustrated groan soon following.

“Come here,” Sidon said, moving close to him and pulling Link towards his body. Sidon then laid himself on his back in the water, pulling Link on top of him. Sidon's body made a great flotation device.

“Something is on your mind, what is it?” he asked softly. “I want to help.”

Link sat on his stomach, his feet dangling in the water, glancing away feeling too embarrassed to let him know what he had been thinking about all this time.

“It's nothing,” Link fibbed, still refusing to look the prince in the eye.

“Link, please,” Sidon begged softly, smoothing his hands on Link's thighs. “You have been very distracted today. Did something happen?”

Link finally looked into his golden eyes and melted. He never wanted to lie or keep things from Sidon ever again. But what would the prince think of him when he told him about his dream?

“No, not really,” Link sighed. “It's a mixture of what I saw before...with those guards.”

“O-oh! Did it make you uncomfortable? I can see to that they find a different place to do such things,” Sidon suggested which only prompted Link to shake his head.  
“No, it's not that. It just made me think of...my dream last night,” Link finally confessed.

Sidon instantly understood what he was speaking of and even his own cheeks turned a soft red. The silence that settled between them made Link feel uneasy. He felt as if he should run again but he knew better than to do that now. He would trust Sidon.

Sidon drifted himself to the dock and pulled himself and Link out of the water, carrying the smaller zora towards the couch that sat in his study.

“It's nothing to be ashamed of,” Sidon finally said, settling the two of them on the couch and then draping his arm around his shoulders. Link leaned back into Sidon's embrace, thankful that Sidon didn't make fun of him nor think that it was something disgusting.

“I myself have had some..rather lewd dreams as of late of the two of us,” Sidon added, running a hand over the long head fin hanging from the back of Link's head. “But it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal.”

Link peered up at him shyly. “Really?”

“Yes, of course. Well as long as we keep it between each other,” Sidon added quickly. Link couldn't help but laugh softly as he nodded his head. Who knew what sort of gossip they would bring up if the other Zoras knew.

“Should we get back to swimming?” Link asked though was surprised to see Sidon shake his head no.

“I think maybe we should take a break from that. I don't need you hurting yourself more.”

Link smiled sheepishly. He hadn't been able to get breathing with his gills right just yet and he was burning his lungs doing so. He hoped to get it eventually that way he wasn't limited when it came to swimming with his prince.

Sidon chuckled softly and leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead but Link had tilted his head up to kiss him on the lips. Sidon paused, watching Link's blue eyes swirling with desire for him. A smile played on Sidon's lips then and he leaned down to kiss him on the lips instead.

Link sighed into the kiss, his arms looping around Sidon's neck to hold him closer. Even if this was a simple kiss, Link would take as much as he could.

Sidon chuckled and slowly and sensually ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Link shivered with a small moan and parted his lips, his mouth accepting Sidon's warm, wet tongue.

Link's own tongue greeted him eagerly as he slid his tongue into his mouth, stroking the the tip of his tongue with his own and then stroking along one of the sides.

Sidon moaned softly himself only making Link all the more eager to hear those noises again and again. Hearing them in real life was much better than hearing his moans in his dreams.

Link felt lost in the kiss, dazed by so many feelings going through him. If they didn't stop soon Link would end up getting aroused again. He wasn't sure if he could handle that happening in front of Sidon.

His thoughts came to a halt however as Sidon's hand rest against his groin and squeezed softly. Link gasped into his mouth, hips twitching into the touch.

Sidon chuckled against his mouth, massaging his groin with more pressure, obtaining his goal in a short amount of time as Link erection protruded from his slit.

Link pulled his lips away, gasping from pleasure and from lack of air as Sidon wrapped his fingers around him and stroked slowly.

“Sidon..” Link groaned softly, hips thrusting softly against his hand. Sidon smirked against his skin as he moved from his mouth to the fin on the side of his head. Sharp teeth nibbled him there but Link didn't mind it at all, he rather liked it even.

“Just enjoy my champion,” Sidon whispered into his ear. Link attempted to nuzzle against his head but Sidon was already moving to his neck, kissing his collar bone. Link smiled, letting himself enjoy the feel of his hand and the lips.

A harsh gasp escaped him as Sidon nipped a little harder onto his collar bone, leaving a small mark. He hadn't broken the skin but it would leave a nice bruise, but in the moment Link didn't care at all and even found it enjoyable.

He suddenly felt cold as Sidon sat back, his hands flying to grab the pillow behind his back and pressed it between his own legs, cheeks flushing softly.

“Do you wish to stop?” Link asked, sitting himself on his knees, confused as to why Sidon was hiding himself from his sight. He didn't need to hide his arousal from him. In fact Link was grateful that he had made Sidon so aroused just by reacting to Sidon's touch.

“No, I do wish to continue...very much in fact. It's just..” Sidon replied, trailing off.

“Just?”

“I am not like other Zoras. We Zoran men of the royal family have something unique about our genitalia.”

Link stared at the pillow confused. What had Sidon meant by something unique?

“No need to worry Sidon. I'm sure it won't surprise me too much,” Link promised.

Showing him that it was alright Link rest his hand on the pillow and pulled it off of Sidon's groin, Sidon staring at the hero nervously.

Before Link sat not one, but two rather erect cocks, swollen and begging for attention. Sidon's looked similar to his own with the ridges along the side but the color was slightly different. His cocks were a soft shade of red, a deep navy blue sitting along the ridges of each one.

From Link's silence Sidon attempted to grab hold of the pillow, but Link instantly tossed it further away in the study and placed his hand on Sidon's cheek.

“They're sexy,” he told him. Sidon let out a breath, golden eyes watching as Link wrapped his hand around one of them, stroking it slowly just as Sidon had done for him before.

Link had never been with anyone before sexually but he wasn't unknowing of what to do, at least with another man.

Back when he had bought his house in Hateno Village Bolson the homemaker had shown him some books he owned and insisted that he read some of them. Thankfully he had never asked him to partake in anything after he had read them.

Leaning down Link gave the head of the other cock a slow tentative lick, earning a gasp from the prince. A smile played on his lips and he soon indulged in taking the head of his cock into his mouth, his hand working on the other one to give it just enough attention as well.

“Ah! Link,” Sidon gasped, his head lolling back in pleasure. Each rather loud sound Sidon made only gave Link the courage to continue.

With each suck Link slowly moved down his shaft. Once he was able to take all that he could he moved his lips back up, though came right back down to where he was before.

This earned Link another loud moan of his name, Sidon's hand coming to rest on the back of his head, petting affectionately.

Link continued to work his cocks, moaning around him. He was the one doing this to Sidon. He was the one causing him to make these noises. No one could make him feel this good but him.

Warm wet fingers pushed lightly at his entrance causing Link to pause in his actions at the new feeling.

“Is this alright?” Sidon asked his champion. Link pulled his mouth off of Sidon with a small _pop,_ taking the moment to catch his breath.

“I've just never...done this with anyone before,” Link said sheepishly. The hand on his head pet him again, a warm smile soon following.  
“Well I'm glad that I am the first,” he said a prideful tone in his voice. “I will take it nice and slow. Just relax your body. You can tell me if you want me to stop.”

Link gave a small nod and rest his chin against Sidon's stomach feeling Sidon push the first slippery finger into him. He guessed Sidon had licked his own fingers when Link had been too busy sucking on him.

It felt a little odd to him and it stung but he had honestly felt worse in his life. Sidon then slowly started to move his finger back and forth inside of him, sending shivers down Link's body at the new feeling of it.

“How is that..?” Sidon asked softly.

“..good,” Link replied quietly, afraid to speak any louder. Sidon used this confirmation to add another finger into him. Link grunted softly, forcing his body to relax.

Sidon remained patient with him, not moving his fingers until Link pushed his hips back into his hand. He didn't even ask for attention to his own throbbing erections.

A new found pleasure erupted into the hero as Sidon moved both fingers inside him faster, spreading his fingers to stretch him out on the inside. Soft cries of pleasure rolled from Link's lips, his hips thrusting ever so gently into Sidon's hand.

“Oh my hero...” Sidon whispered, thrusting his fingers gently into him. “You do not know how arousing this is to see you like this.”

Link flushed darkly, about to speak when he felt Sidon curl his fingers inside of him and push deeper into him, his knuckles lightly pushing against his prostate.

“Ah!” Link cried out, earning a smirk from the prince. He resumed moving his fingers, only every so often brushing his spot again to hear those moans of pleasure from the jolts he was giving him.

In his haze Link returned to what he had been doing before for Sidon only this time he changed it a little bit. He used his hands to stroke the base of both cocks together, his mouth coming to suck on both of the heads of them.

Sidon nearly bucked into Link's mouth but refrained from doing so as to not to choke him.

It wasn't long till Sidon was urging Link off of his cocks and pulling his fingers out of his rear.

“I want to mate with you Link,” Sidon said breathlessly. “Would you sit on my lap?”

Link didn't have to be asked twice, immediately straddling Sidon's lap, flushing as his own weeping erection brushed against Sidon's.

“I want you to be in control since this is your first time. I don't expect you to take all of me at once...so perhaps one for now?” Sidon asked.

“Perhaps.”

Just the thought of that sent a thrill through Link. Maybe he could try taking both in.

Leaning in closer Link kissed Sidon's lips once more, his hand taking one of Sidon's cocks and leading it to his entrance.

Heart pounding away in his chest Link slowly helped guide Sidon's cock inside of him. His lips paused as he eased into him, at a loss of words of how large Sidon was. Sidon moaned deeply, his hands resting against his hips.

Link broke the kiss slowly, rolling his hips up and then sliding back down on his cock. This earned a moan from each of them.

“Sidon...” Link groaned, rolling his hips again and again, his pace slowly starting to pick up speed. Sidon thrust his hips up into Link with each time he came down, causing himself to be buried deeper into him and brushing up against his prostate with his tip.

“You feel amazing...” Sidon whispered, his hands sliding from his hips and up along his torso, eagerly watching the sight of Link ride his cock.

Before Link got carried away on him he paused and reached for his second cock. Sidon froze as he felt Link push the tip of his second cock at his entrance.

“Link, I don't think you're- AH!”

Link threw his head back in a little pain and ecstasy as Sidon's second cock slid into him.

“You are wonderful my champion,” Sidon encouraged him then, his hips thrusting ever so slightly up into his golden zora.

Link bit his lip and rolled his hips again, wanting that feeling of pleasure to return. And sure enough it did the more he moved.

Link's hips moved faster, his arms resting on Sidon's shoulders for leverage as Sidon thrust into him and stroked Link's cock with one of his hands.

“Sidon!” Link moaned loudly.

“Yes my Link,” Sidon moaned in return, his head moving closer and laying kisses onto Link's neck and shoulder again.

Link bucked his hips back and forth into Sidon's hand and his cocks as they pushed against his prostate, body alive with pleasure.

“GAH!” Link suddenly cried out as Sidon bit down hard on his shoulder just below his neck. Normally the bite would have hurt like hell but now it was just the thing Link needed to get himself to that euphoria.

Link collapsed against the prince arms limply holding him close as he released onto his own stomach as well as into Sidon's hand.

With his release his entrance clamped tightly around Sidon's cocks causing Sidon to buck into him harder.

“Link!” Sidon cried out then, his mouth unclamping his shoulder and his cocks releasing deep into Link's body, a pleasurable shiver running through Link's body.

Link let out a soft moan basking in their afterglow. Sidon ran a hand over Link's back soothingly, relaxing his hips and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I...I love you Link,” Sidon said breathlessly. Link felt his heart swell in his chest, pressing himself further against the prince at his words. Sidon loved _him._

“I love you, too Sidon,” Link responded softly, feeling Sidon's arms tighten around him.

“Oh gosh Link, I'm so sorry,” Sidon said suddenly, his hand resting on the shoulder that he had bitten. Link lifted his head and glanced at the wound that Sidon had left. “I just...I got so carried away...”

The bite had left a ring of teeth marks around his shoulder, the marks bleeding a little bit from Sidon's sharp teeth.

“I can find you a shirt to hide them and-”

“Shh,” Link interrupted, placing a finger on Sidon's lips. “It's okay. I liked it.”

He didn't mind it at all. True it would hurt for a while but he wouldn't dare hide it and would wear the bite marks with pride. It would cause some gossip he was sure, everyone knew that Sidon was the only one with sharp teeth to leave that kind of mark. But it was something they would go through together.

“You are amazing my hero,” Sidon said happily, leaning in closer to give him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 


	7. Mipha's Blessing

Sunlight poured in through the window, casting over Link's face just enough to cause him to stir. This morning after Link and Sidon's little interlude in Sidon's study was one Link wished was one he could wake up to for the rest of his life.

He would have loved to be able to just wake up on his own without a care in the world, Sidon right by his side in the bed and pressed so close to him that he could feel the soft breaths coming from him as he slept.

Sure he was sore from his shoulder all the way to his rear end but he was happy. Probably the happiest he had ever been since he had woken up from the Shrine of Resurrection.

And no amount of being sore would stop him from doing it again.

He did not nor ever will regret what they had done, but his body surely showed its displeasure of their activities. His backside felt like it was on fire from having been stretched so much and the bite mark on his shoulder had left a rather impressive bruise to go with the healing bite marks.

Nevertheless Link would do it again no matter what. He was sure he and Sidon would be doing it again soon enough. Perhaps when Link's body wasn't feeling so sore. Even then he wasn't sure if either of them could wait that long.

It had just felt that amazing.

Link rolled over in the bed, holding back a wince as he stared at the large form sleeping next to him in his bed. Sidon had been with him non stop since they returned from the reservoir. He had even carried Link everywhere despite Link telling him that he could walk. Secretly Link liked being held so close to the prince like that.

“ _I just don't want to be apart from you,”_ Sidon had said to him over and over to him throughout the rest of the day, thus resulting in Sidon sleeping in the hero's bed that night. Link hoped that it would be like this every night.

He could get used to having Sidon sleeping next to him. He had always been alone, having someone, especially Sidon, next to him felt rather nice and comforting. It also felt nice to have his strong form laying next to him, his large arms wrapped tightly around him, so close to him that he was never too far away from him in the lulls of sleep.

Though of course Sidon coming into his room had already caused quite a stir. The gossip had started when Sidon had carried him around and continued when Sidon had been seen going into Link's room when they retired for the evening.

While he knew that Sidon had said that Zoras were a rather accepting race, he hoped that he didn't get Sidon into any form of trouble.

Slowly Link traced his fingers along Sidon's lips, admiring how soft they were. Small cuts laid on his bottom lip from where _Link_ had accidentally bit him with his tiny fangs while they had been kissing. He had to make sure that he didn't hurt Sidon again like that. Then again maybe Sidon liked getting bitten just as much as Link had. It was a subject that he was sure would come up during the next time they made love.

Though nothing compared to Sidon's bite. It had hurt but it was laced with lust and sweetness that Link had never felt before. It had been one of the several pleasurable things that Sidon had given him in that moment.

A soft noise came from the prince then and his arms tightened around Link, tugging him closer to his body as his face pressed into his chest.

Link held back a laugh at how possessive Sidon was even in his sleep. He slid his arms around Sidon's head hand stroking along the underside of his head tail fin.

The tail flicked a bit at his touch much to Link's surprise and it caused the hero to crack a smile. He tickled it with his next touch resulting in having the tail flick once more and probably waking the prince from his slumber.

He had been planning on getting them breakfast but with how tightly he was in Sidon's grasp it didn't look like that was happening now. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy being held, he did enjoy being held so close by him very much. It only reminded him of what Sidon had said to him shortly after they had made love.

He loved _him_. And without hesitation Link told him the same. He did love Sidon, with all that he was. He had never said that to anyone before in his life. To know that they shared the same feelings made Link experience feelings he had never thought possible.

Of course this would be tough to tell Zelda. With what had been written in her letter he was sure that she would be very upset with the news, especially after he told her that he would be staying with Sidon at the Domain.

It was an announcement that he wanted to avoid but he knew that he would have to do it the next time he saw her.

Though the next time he saw her would mean she would have the cure.   
Remaining as a Zora was still a decision weighing heavily on his mind. He did miss being a Hylian but with the time spent as a Zora was an adventure all in its own. Every moment of him being a Zora was a wondrous one. It even made things much easier with Sidon.

He had time to think it over but how _much_ time left he had he wasn't sure.

“Morning, my champion,” Sidon mumbled pulling Link out of his thoughts. His lips pressed tenderly to the bite mark on his shoulder, his tongue soon following which caused Link to tremble in delight. Though it was over as soon as it began and Sidon lifted his head at last, a lazy smile playing on his handsome face.

“Morning my prince,” Link responded, hands sliding down the back of his fin again. Sidon leaned his head into the touch and smiled sadly, his arms not letting him go.

“Something wrong?” Link asked concern in his voice. Sidon was silent for a few moments, trying to find the right words to say to him.

The longer Sidon stayed silent the more worried Link became. Had he done something wrong? Did Sidon regret what they had done in his study? Perhaps it was that they had mated before they were wed? It was frowned upon with Hylians but he wasn't sure if it meant something completely different to Zoras.

“Sidon, I'm sorry if I got you into you into trouble by doing what we did-”

“No, no Link,” Sidon said, cupping his cheek and running his thumb along his skin. “I do not regret doing that. Ever. I'm glad my first mating was with you.”

Link tensed, his eyes widening. It had been Sidon's first time as well?

“Y-you're first time?”

“Well yes of course. Zoras mate for life,” Sidon explained. “It's more ideal for our um...first mating to be after being wed but...I could not resist you.”

Link's cheeks flushed a soft red but a smile crept across his face. Yet despite that he looked pleased on the outside, inside he was a swirl of emotions.

He was grateful that he was Sidon's first as well but the other had seemed to know what he had been doing. Perhaps he had read some books as well. He would have to ask him at another time how he knew what to do.

But now this was another factor to add to staying with Sidon. He would not break the bond of being his mate.

Until the day that Sidon sent him away Link would never leave his side. And he hoped that Sidon would never send him away.

“What is it then?” Link asked softly.

“Well to be honest, I have been thinking on this for quite some time,” he started, voice muffled by Link's skin as he pressed his lips to his forehead. “I know I cannot deny my feelings for you, nor do I ever want to. I just...feel as if I'm betraying my dear sister.”

“Sidon...”

“She loved you Link. I feel like it's wrong for me to have these feelings when she had felt the same way for you.”

Link leaned back a bit and pressed a finger to Sidon's mouth to silence him. The prince kissed his finger softly, golden eyes looking scared and confused yet filled with love and admiration for the hero in his arms.

“Sidon I don't feel that it's wrong for you to have these feelings. I'm sure she would want you to be happy,” Link said softly. Sidon kissed his finger again and sighed.

“I just wish there was a way for me to know,” Sidon said softly. “I'm sorry for bringing this up but I had a dream of her last night. I was standing before Vah Ruta and Mipha was standing a top of the beast, telling me to come to her. Like there was something important that she wanted to tell me but couldn't speak the words from being so far.”

It was Link's turn to kiss Sidon's forehead before he brought the prince back to lay his head on his chest and continue to pet the back of his head.

“Maybe we should go to Vah Ruta. Maybe there's something there,” Link suggested.

Sidon nodded his head, tugging him closer. Link closed his eyes, holding Sidon close to him.

He had never seen the prince like this before. He had always been so strong and happy, never scared or this upset before.

The two of them remained like this for several moments until Sidon finally pulled away. Link did his best to imitate Sidon's signature grin to encourage at him earning a laugh of approval from the prince and a kiss to his mouth.

Once the two of them finally pulled apart from each other in the bed, although reluctantly, they freshened up and gotten a large breakfast, only heading to the ball room afterwards to where the celebration had been.

The room looked very different to what Link had seen the first time he had been in there.

Being the only two in the room caused their footsteps to echo around the room eerily. The tables and chairs were gone as well as the sheer fabric that had been strung out about the room. It felt...empty. It was sad to see it as just an empty room.

The emptiness not bothering the prince, Sidon pushed through the balcony doors, taking Link's hand into his own again as they stepped outside. Vah Ruta moved slowly in the water nearby, spraying water over the Domain to help the residents. It was much different now compared to when it was a constant stream before.

“Great Beast! May we board?!” Sidon called out to the elephant. The steady stream of water came to a stop and there was a loud response as Vah Ruta approached the balcony slowly.

Once close enough Vah Ruta lifted it's trunk near the balcony as a platform for the two of them to board. Sidon climbed on the first and held his hand out for Link.

Link hesitated at first but then grasped his hand, pulling himself up with him.

As they settled on the tip of the trunk Vah Ruta started to move its trunk again, tilting it back towards the top of its head where a hole resided. The room through the hole was the room where sat the main control terminal for the beast.

The two slid into the room, Sidon easily landing on his feet though Link landing on his rear with a grunt. It hurt far more than it should have but he knew why.

The large heart shaped stone terminal glowed a bright blue reminding Link that it was no longer orange and controlled by Ganon.

Though even knowing this it didn't stop Link from growing rather tense and stare around the area, expecting to see that horrid Ganon monster floating around.

He knew he had stopped Waterblight Ganon and had freed Mipha's spirit as well as Vah Ruta's free will but from how difficult his battle had been he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

“Link, are you alright?” Sidon asked helping him to his feet.

“I'm fine,” he fibbed, not wanting to worry his prince. “Just a tad uneasy being back in here.”

Sidon smiled gently, stroking his hand on the back of his head fin.

“Let's make it a quick trip then,” he said, turning to look around the room. “I'm just not sure where to begin...what was it that Mipha wanted me to find?”

A soft shimmering green light shined near the terminal. The light shined brighter with each passing second until the shape of a short Zoran woman appeared before them.

Mipha.

“Sidon...my brother, it's so good to see you again,” Mipha said softly, a large smile on her face. Her body held a soft green tone to it though her skin was translucent. Small green flames danced around her eerily. They were strong showings that she was a spirit before them.

“Mipha,” Sidon said softly, approaching her on shaking legs and soon ended up on his knees in shock.

“Sidon,” Link quickly said, running closer to him and resting his arms on his shoulders. A smile was on the prince's face at seeing his sister again.

The prince's hand reached out to his sister, a smile coming from Mipha in return as she rest her shimmering hands over Sidon's. Though she did not quite touch him. Sidon attempted to reach further for her hand but his fingers went right through her palms.

“I'm glad you had come here. I was hoping to speak with you,” she said softly, her eyes going to Link then and a sad smile stretched across her cheeks. “I'm also glad that you had brought Link with you...Being a Zora suits you well my champion.”

Link flushed a bit, speechless yet he still smiled a little to acknowledge her. Being a spirit he was sure that she knew many things about the two of them, such as why he was a Zora in the first place and what the two of them had been up to.

“How is this possible,” Sidon asked softly, slowly getting to his feet once more, using Link as support in case he fell.

“Link had indeed freed my spirit when he took back control of Vah Ruta. Yet I still have a connection to here. I can come and go as I please but no further than here.”

Mipha walked along the terminal, resting her hand against the console and earning a call from Vah Ruta.

“I know that something is troubling you Sidon,” she said softly. “It is because of me, isn't it?”

Sidon glanced away embarrassed. Link took his hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. He did feel a bit uneasy about doing such a thing in front of Mipha but he wouldn't hide his feelings for the prince.

“I...I love him Mipha...but I feel as if I'm betraying you by pursuing him,” Sidon said, turning towards Link and taking his other hand in his own, bringing them both to his lips where he laid gentle kisses. “I cannot deny my feelings for him any longer.”

The smile was only bright on Mipha's face as she approached the two of them. “I know Sidon.”

She guided one of each of their hands and had them clasp them together, her hands coming over to cup just around the two of them.

“Sidon, I want only for you and for Link to be happy,” she said, her hands glowing. “I have had feelings for you Link, ever since we were young. But my time had come to an end. I don't wish to see you unhappy because of me. I want you to be happy no matter what. I should not be the reason to hold you back from doing as _you_ wish.”

Her hands glowed brightly, warmth spreading around the two of them. “I give you my blessing on this union and many happy years between the two of you,” she said softly.

The two of them closed their eyes against the light, each feeling a weight laid in each of their hands. As the light dimmed they opened their palms to find two silver necklaces connected together by the heart shaped sapphire at the end.

“Be good to one another. And remember that I love you both,” Mipha said in hushed tone, her body shimmering once more as she disappeared from view.

Sidon pulled his half of the necklace from the other piece but instead of putting it on himself he draped it around Link's neck. Link grinned, settling the other half of the sapphire around Sidon's neck in return.

“How do you feel now?” Link asked softly, his fingers tracing over the half of the heart resting on Sidon's chest. Sidon gave him his signature grin and tugged him closer, laying a tender kiss against his lips.

“In love.”

 


	8. Secrets Revealed

“He is a fake and he needs to be brought to justice!” an old gravely voice shouted from outside the bedroom door the next morning. “I will not sit idly by and watch him do this to our home!”

Link immediately woke with a start, looking around the lit room. He found the bed empty and no other signs that his prince was in the same room.

Though who was that outside the door? And who was he fighting with?

“How _dare_ you speak that way of him,” Sidon's voice growled next from behind the door as well. “Mikau has done nothing wrong.”

“If that's even his real name,” the old voice spat in response. “He has tainted your mind with his lies!”

“Silence! I will not sit here and listen to this nonsense.”

The door burst open then but was quickly shut behind Sidon who slumped against the door with a heavy sigh.

“Everything okay?” Link asked softly, concern clear in his voice. Sidon's anger immediately melted away instantly replaced with happiness to be with his mate again. He quickly approached the bed in a few short strides, taking Link's hands into his own.

“Good morning my love,” he said, pecking Link's cheek softly, earning a smile in return. “Muzu is just causing trouble again.”

Sidon let out another sigh yet he leaned in to give Link a tender good morning kiss. “I do need to show you something before he causes a huge stir in the Domain.”

Link frowned a bit at the name of the Zora Sidon had been fighting with. Muzu was one of the older Zoras that had caused Link plenty of problems the first time he had returned to help the Zoras. It didn't seem like he was satisfied with anything unless he was causing someone a problem who didn't quite fit the mold.

Soon he was distracted once more and he happily welcomed another kiss just wanting to forget about what he would need to face soon.

“How about we take a rinse together? Relax a little bit before we have to go back out there,” Sidon recommended. Link nodded eagerly, tossing off the blankets. Link wanted mostly to see Sidon relax after how angry he had been. His mind burned with several questions of what could happen but he didn't want to make Sidon angry again.

Though did Muzu know the truth? Would he need to come clean about the princess' secret.

Did he even want to keep her secret?

All these questions he put on hold however as Sidon turned on the spout of water, making it a little warm for the both of them. The first signs of winter were showing up at the Domain and the temperature was getting lower so the warm water was a welcome gesture.

Sidon removed his sash, sword, as well as his jewelry, except of course the second half of the necklace that Mipha had bestowed upon the two of them.

Link stepped under the spray as he waited, letting out a content sigh at the feel of it over his body. Sidon stepped under the spray behind him his hands resting on his hips.

“I enjoy these kinds of moments. Just the two of us,” Sidon said to him, kissing his shoulder where his healing bite wound laid.

“Me too,” Link said happily, turning his head to give Sidon a kiss on the cheek. It always made him happy to have moments like this. He didn't have to be the hero the world needed and Sidon didn't have to be the prince of the domain. They could just be themselves.

Sidon smiled against his skin, using his lips then to leave a trail of small kisses from the bite mark all the way to his neck.

Link trembled softly, the warm water suddenly feeling too warm now. Just a few touches from the prince and he was feeling like he was on fire.

Without thinking twice he turned the water colder for the two of them.

Noting the way Link's body reacted, Sidon pushed his head fin out of the way, letting his lips trail to the sensitive area on the back of his neck.

Link gasped softly, arching his neck towards Sidon's mouth as well as his rear end, brushing up against Sidon's groin non too subtly.

A breath passed on the back of his neck and Sidon soon bit down there, earning another gasp from the hero. This bite wasn't as hard as the one on his shoulder had been but it would still bruise.

Despite this Link enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Do you find enjoyment in teasing me,” Sidon asked with a small laugh against his neck. “I dare say that if you keep doing that I may need to excuse myself.”

Link laughed softly and took in a deep breath. Ever since they had made love at the reservoir Link had wanted to experience it again. He couldn't remember a time that he had wanted something so much before. It wasn't just about the pleasurable feeling, it was about solidifying the bond between the two of them.

“Don't leave,” Link said softly, his hand reaching behind him and resting against Sidon's side. “Please I....I want you to mate with me again.”

Sidon paused behind him and rest his chin against his shoulder, contemplating Link's request. They had much to do with their potential problem but Sidon could honestly not deny a soft spoken request from his mate.

“Of course my love,” Sidon answered tenderly. “Though we must be quick.”

He ran his tongue over the back of his neck again, hands sliding onto his hips and pulled him back against him, firmly pressing his groin against the hero. Link could feel the tips of Sidon's cocks just starting to poke out of his slit which only excited Link further.

One of Link's hands came to rest against one of Sidon's, his head turning to lay a soft kiss to Sidon's cheek. His other hand crept behind himself and gently cupped Sidon's groin. The prince let out a moan, grinding his hips against Link's hand.

It didn't take long for both of Sidon's cocks to fully emerge, throbbing with need.

Link smiled at his reaction, stroking one of his cocks slowly, leaving Sidon dazed with pleasure from his hand.

“Link, my love,” Sidon moaned, one of his hands coming to rest against the wall in front of Link for balance.

Link only had him under his spell for a few moments however as Sidon went about gathering some lotion on a shelf nearest them and lathered his fingers.

“Lotion?” Link asked softly, quickly catching on as Sidon lifted the fins along Link's backside, exposing his rear end to him.

“I am certain that you are not that stretched than how you normally are,” Sidon said, a touch of embarrassment in his tone from speaking of such a thing. “But I want to make it easier for you.”

Link gave him a smile, kissing his cheek again as he ran the tip of his finger against his entrance.

No matter what the two of them did whether swimming or mating Sidon was always gentle and patient with him.

Or at least at first when it came to mating. Not that Link minded if he did get a little rough.

Link squeezed the base of Sidon's cock then as the prince pushed his finger inside the tight ring of muscle, causing both of them to moan softly in unison.

Just from the simple touching Link was already fully erect, body eager for the pleasure he knew Sidon could give him.

A second finger soon joined the first inside of him and he had to bite his lip from crying out. It did sting to have something inside of him again but he still pushed back into his hand.

Whether the pain was from being stretched again or from how sore he was from their first time he wasn't sure but he would gladly take the stretching.

Becoming used to the feeling Link rolled his hips against his hand as he moved his fingers inside of him, All the while Link's hand stroked Sidon's cock, doing his best to keep up with the pace.

“Link...” Sidon whispered, kissing his shoulder again and again as Link slid his arm around the back of his neck, body tingling.

“I can't wait any longer, please,” Link whispered afraid to speak louder than he was for fear of ruining the moment.

Sidon didn't need to be told twice and he instantly pulled his fingers from his body. He nudged Link's hand away from his cock and the sounds of him lathering himself with the lotion filled the room which only caused Link to shiver in anticipation.

His tip pushing into his body was the next thing Link felt causing him to grunt gently, bracing his hands against the wall now. He arched his body slightly, giving Sidon more of his backside.

“You're still so tight...” Sidon moaned, pushing his cock further into his body. Being in this position Link felt so full already he wasn't sure if he would be able to take on both of them.

He wasn't even sure if his body would allow him to do so either. It did not matter though. There were plenty of more opportunities for him to do that.

Sidon's hands slowly ran over his sides, waiting for the moment that Link would be alright for him to move. It didn't take long for Link to nod his head and push back with his hips to give Sidon permission to do so.

Holding onto his hips Sidon pulled back his own only to push them forward again, sliding his cock deep into his body.

Link bit his lip to quiet himself again as he moaned over and over with each thrust into his body.

He liked this position quite a bit. While he did miss being able to kiss the prince he liked having the feeling of Sidon's powerful body being the one in control.

As Sidon thrust faster into him Link could feel his other cock pushing against one of his cheeks. Knowing that he shouldn't push himself too far this time he slid his hand in between his own legs and took hold of Sidon's cock.

A gasp emitted from the prince as Link guided him in between his legs, pressing his cock against his own. Grasping them as both together as best as he could Link started to stroke them in time with Sidon's thrusts into his body.

“Ah!” Sidon moaned out, thrusting his hips more harshly, his own cock eagerly rubbing along Link's as well as his other cock thrusting hard into his body, brushing into Link's prostate over and over.

“Who knew you had such tricks,” Sidon groaned, backing off a bit with his thrusting and ran one hand up Link's body and to his other hand that brace against the wall. “What is it that I can do to bring you to that edge?”

Link shivered at his words, whimpering softly in pleasure.

“Harder,” he gasped out, Sidon instantly granting him his request. He thrust harder into him causing Link to cry out then, pre cum dripping from his tip. So lost in the pleasure he didn't care if anyone heard him.

“Link!” Sidon groaned out, thrusting into him. The prince suddenly released deep into Link's body as well as into his hand. Link bucked his hips still into Sidon's moving body.

“Sidon!” Link soon cried out, releasing against the wall. Despite his mind blowing orgasm running its course through his body his legs suddenly gave out. Sidon instantly caught him around his middle and held him against his body though in doing so Sidon ended up sliding out of him.

“Goodness Link. Are you alright? Was I too rough?” Sidon asked concerned. Link shook his head, leaning back into the other and kissing his neck softly.

“Not at all. I loved it,” he whispered, shivering a bit as his body temperature started to decline, the cold water only making it worse.

Sidon relaxed and smiled, kissing his forehead.

Once the two came down from their sexual high and had cleaned up the two set out to go to the library. Before they had left the room however Link had made sure to take his wrapped sword. He didn't want to harm any Zora with it but he brought it for his protection just in case something were to happen.

“Now that we aren't distracted any longer, I want you to see this,” Sidon teased, leading a limping Link to the desk.

A large text book sat open on the desk, a map of the Lanayru area sitting just underneath it.

“Muzu had been looking at this before to look for proof. He believes that you are an enemy posing as a Zora to dethrone my father and I,” Sidon explained, helping Link into a chair.

Link frowned after he thanked Sidon, looking over the familiar map.

“What's his proof?” Link asked, those questions rising in his mind again. Muzu had caused plenty of problems for him before which had resulted in him almost not being able to appease the Divine Beast.

“He's using our history against you,” Sidon explained, taking a knee down next to him and resting his finger on one of the lakes on the map. “I'm sure you are familiar with these two lakes?”

Link looked closer at the map, nodding his head. “Of course. That's Lulu Lake and...Mikau Lake...” he said with a groan soon resting his face in his hands.

“Many years ago, even long before you time, in the land of Termina there was a great Zora by the name of Mikau. He was known to be a musician, making music along with his wife Lulu and their friends. Tragedy struck and he and Lulu had their children taken away from them. He had gone through many trials to get back their stolen children, almost falling to the hands of pirates. Even when he had accomplished finding them he went even further and destroyed the great evil of the bay that plagued his people,” Sidon explained, pulling the large book closer.

Link's eyes scanned the page, eyes resting on a drawing rendition's of what Mikau had looked like standing next to a slender female Zora that Link could only assume was Lulu.

“To honor that much bravery my ancestors named these lakes after the two of them. They are there to remind us to never give up and push forward,” Sidon continued.

Link let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Muzu thinks I'm just taking the name of the lake and using it to cover myself. He believes I don't know the history nor it's meaning.”

Sidon nodded his head and sighed, a hand resting on Link's knee.

Link leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Why had the history sounded familiar yet wrong at the same time when Sidon spoke it?

Much like the moment in front of the king a jolt like lightning struck Link's brain, images flashing before his closed eyes.

A gasp of pain escaped his lips causing Sidon to immediately rest his arms around him.

“Link, what is it?” he asked, taking one of his hands, Link immediately gripping it tightly. Gaining memories was a blessing but it always came with a harsh headache.

Yet again he was sure that these memories were ones from a previous life he had.

As the images came to a stop Link finally opened his eyes, loosening his grip he had on Sidon's hand.

“The history is mostly right...” he said softly, afraid to look at Sidon. “I...just had a recall of one of my past lives.”

“What did you see?” Sidon asked his free hand wiping away some of the sweat that was collecting on Link's brow.

“Mikau had set out to find his children...but he was wounded by the pirates and left for dead,” Link said quietly, doing his best to make sense of some of the images he had seen. “One of my past lives had the power to save spirits in turmoil by putting them into masks. By wearing theses masks he could harness their power as well as their form.”

“This past life of yours had done that for Mikau hadn't he?” Sidon asked, looking to the picture in the book.

“Yes,” Link responded, hoping to the goddess that he would not think he was crazy. “He was the one who brought back the eggs and had defeated the evil in the bay.”

The two of them fell into an uneasy silence. Link held regret for saying such a thing. The Zoras had been taught this history all their lives over centuries yet no one knew the actual truth.

“I...perhaps forget what I said?” Link said softly. “We need to address Muzu.”

“No Link,” Sidon said, raising Link's hand and kissed his palm softly. “I will just add this information to more things that you do that amaze me. This just means you have been influencing my life even before I had met you.”

Link relaxed with a gentle sigh, leaning in to give the prince another soft kiss. Just before their lips touched the door to the library slammed open.

“There! There he is influencing our prince! It's only a matter of time that he over throws our people!” Muzu cried out. A few other Zoras poked their heads into the room, looking confused and uneasy about what Muzu was accusing.

Sidon aggressively got to his feet, meeting Muzu in a few strides, and towered over the smaller Zora. “So you're spying on us now?” Sidon growled through clenched teeth.

Some of the other Zoras cowered a bit at the sight of their angry prince, Muzu remaining defiant, glaring up at him.

“He's poisoned your mind,” Muzu growled, jabbing a spindly finger in Link's direction.

“Love is not poisoning my mind,” Sidon retorted, earning a few gasps but only more anger from Muzu.

“Just because I love him and not a woman does not give you the right to stoop to this level.”

“That is enough,” Link said, getting to his feet with a small grunt, wrapped sword in hand.

“Now the impostor speaks,” Muzu growled. Link scowled at the older Zora and made his way out from behind the desk.

Instead of getting in his face like Sidon had done, he surprised them all by stepping out of the library. Link knew exactly where he was going. It was now or never.

He had to make the announcement. He had to let them know who he was. He didn't want this going on any longer.

He hated not being allowed to be who he truly was just for the sake of the princess not getting what she wanted. This wasn't her life. This was _his_.

“Where do you think you're going,” Muzu growled, following after Link, Sidon not too far away, panic written on his face.

The amount of shouting had gathered a good number of the Zoras, a large crowd starting to follow as Link made his way to Mipha's statue. He stared up at the marble face, hand clenching the half heart around his neck.

“It is true. I am not truly a Zora,” Link stated loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls.

“I knew it! Someone arrest him!” Muzu shouted.

“Silence!” Sidon bellowed, moving to Link's side and resting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in closer to speak more quietly to him. “Are you sure?”

Link gave him a simple nod and turned towards the crowd continuing to form.

“An accident had occurred not too long ago. I had eaten something that was given to me and it turned me into this,” Link explained, unwrapping his sword and holding it out for all to see. “It is I, Link. Your Champion of Hyrule.”

There were several murmurs around the area, the other Zoras mulling over the new information. Smiles broke out across their faces soon after, and the crowd came closer to the hero in excitement. Muzu attempted to retaliate but he was drowned out and ignored by the other Zoras. With a huff he stormed off.

“Welcome back to the Domain,” one Zora said.

“You look amazing as a Zora,” another said.

“Thank you so much for ending the Great Calamity!”

Several of them asked questions or complimented him that he wasn't sure what to acknowledge first. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he felt calm and relaxed.

Sidon stepped closer to Link and he took up his hand that held the Master Sword in it. Sidon then rose their arms up, holding the blade high above everyone's heads.

“Our champion!” Sidon declared with a grin, the other Zoras applauding happily.

Link beamed around at the other faces, holding his sword up proudly. He felt as if nothing could break his happiness right now.

But something could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished catching up on here with the chapters that I have been posting on my tumblr of this story. The two sites will now be updated once a week :).  
> Also if you have questions or anything you can always talk to me on here or on my tumblr triforceangel.


	9. A Burning Question

A few months had passed since the day Link had revealed whom he really was. At first many of them treated him like he was king which Link wasn't quite happy with. He wanted to be treated like he normally had been. He had to have a discussion with many of them and asked to simply be treated like he had been when he had been a Hylian.

Though he did understand why they wanted to treat him with the utmost respect after what he had done for them all. First he had saved from from being flooded, then he had rid of the evil as well. Being a Zora was also on the long list of what they liked about him.

Settling in with the Zoras now that he had revealed his secret was a blessing. They respected the choices he made when it came to food and sleeping arrangements. He was still partial to Hylian foods and having them cooked thoroughly though he a few Zoran dishes hear and there, finding a few rather delicious.

At one point he was asked if he wanted to have his bed switched to have a pool of water placed in his room but he declined. Despite that he was still a Zora he wasn't sure if he could quite get used to sleeping in a pool of water like the rest of them did.

He had to admit he was surprised that Sidon had stayed with him each night rather than staying in his own room and sleeping in his pool of water. He could only assume it was a preference rather than a vital aspect when it came to Zoras sleeping.

The relationship between Link and Sidon had blossomed over the amount of time they spent together. It was a rare moment that the two of them weren't with one another.

The Zoras were quick to accept their relationship, save for a few of them. Some of the elders would need more time to get used to the idea and some of the women were jealous that Link and Sidon were taken. The rest of domain was more than happy to see the Champion of Hyrule courting with the Prince of the Zoras. No one had seen Sidon so happy before.

Despite all the blissful happiness Link could not help but feel worried of where Zelda resided or what she was doing. Aside that one letter she had sent him he had not heard from her. He had even sent a few notes of his own but never received a reply from the princess.

He knew that if any more large amount of time passed he would set out to try to find her. It would be difficult but he was willing to do it. He knew she could take care of herself but he still felt he had a duty to uphold.

Though he would not leave the Domain without having Sidon by his side for the journey. He never wanted to be too far away from the prince but he would not accept if Sidon didn't want to go on the journey with him.

If only he had the Sheikah Slate then he would be able to travel freely and quickly.

The weather had turned colder over the months causing some of the water in the surrounding area to turn to ice. Most of the Zoras tried to remain inside the Domain which made things a little crowded as they all tried to stay warm.

A routine that was common among the Zoras during this time of the year was using the pool of water on the second floor. The water was usually made warmer in order to help. Having something like that there reminded Link a little of the hot springs in Eldin Canyon.

In this large pool of water was where currently Link sat. He had made sure to pick a spot that wasn't too deep and sat in the water up to the middle of his chest. The warm water helped his chilled body as well as helped his sore muscles.

The soreness he felt was from the amount of swim training he still had as well as sword training that he had taken up doing over the passed time. Though another part was from the intense love making he and Sidon partook in.

A scar had been left on Link's right shoulder from where Sidon had bitten him over and over. He had bitten him on both shoulders as well as other places on his body, but they both seemed to favor his right shoulder the most, causing the scar. After each bite Sidon wanted to bring him to the healers but Link assured him he didn't mind it at all and wore the scar proudly.

It was a sort of way of Sidon marking him as his own and Link showing everyone that he was taken by the prince.

Thinking of the Prince made Link feel a little alone. The past couple of days he hadn't been able to spend much time with him. He could only guess something important was going on since many of the other inhabitants of the Domain were busy preparing for something big. What it was Link never got an answer.

Every night Sidon was right by his side again, doing his best to make up for lost time before he was whisked away again in the morning. During those nights Link had asked Sidon what was going on but every time he always told him it was just something that he didn't need to worry himself over.

He had tried some other Zoras but no one would give him a straight answer.

A sigh passed the hero's lips, closing his eyes as he sat there. One Zora family with their child were not too far away enjoying the water as well but Link didn't want to disturb them from their bonding time together.

Maybe one day he and Sidon could have a family? He knew obviously they couldn't make children together but perhaps they could take a child in as their own.

Link was certain that Sidon would make a wonderful father, though he wasn't sure of himself being a good parental figure as well.

He couldn't remember his own parents aside from the one small amount of information from one of his memories. His father had been a knight which is why Link had followed him in his footsteps.

“Lost in thought my love?” Sidon's voice came through his thoughts. Link cracked his eyes open, a smile coming to his face at the sight of his prince. He looked handsome of course but looked rather distressed as well, holding a closed wooden box in his hands. “Whatever are you thinking of?”

“Nothing important,” Link responded. “Are you perhaps finished with your tasks? I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too my love,” Sidon said, setting down the box on the marble floor and slowly sank into the water next to Link. “I am done with what I needed to do.”

Sidon let out a content sigh of the warm water, his arm sliding around the smaller Zora as he pulled Link next to his body. Link closed his eyes as he rest his head against his chest, grateful to have this moment.

“Link?” Sidon asked after a few moments of silence. “There is something that I wanted to ask you...Something important.”

Link lifted his head, concern written on his face. “What is it?”

“Well...are you happy here with me?” he asked softly. Link was confused by the question but smiled anyway.

“Of course I am.” Link said to him, leaning back against his arm.

“Enough to stay here with me even if you turned back into a Hylian?”

Back when he had first thought on this he had thought he would have to leave. That Hylians didn't belong in the Domain on a permanent basis. But now Link knew he had the choice. He was the one in control of his own life. He never wanted to leave Sidon's side.

“Of course I would,” Link responded.

A wide grin came across Sidon's face at his answer and he leaned down to give Link a tender kiss on the lips. As they pulled apart they lingered for a few seconds, that spark of desire igniting between them again. The refrained from doing anything further however. They could indulge in that sort of thing later on in the privacy of their room.

To keep from doing something embarrassing Sidon pulled Link close and laid another tender kiss this time on his head, the arm around him pulling him closer to his body.

“Have I ever told you how long I've loved you?” he asked the hero.

“Since we met out by the gates right?” Link asked as he lifted his head again. A shy smile stretched across Sidon's face as he shook his head.

“Even before that. From when I was a child,” Sidon admitted. Link smiled, awaiting to hear about their past together. Anything he could learn about his past he was willing to listen and learn. Especially if it had memories of Sidon in them.  
A chuckle came from the prince and he stroked the tip of Link's head fin. “When I first met you we were both young children. I was...honestly always jealous of how much time you spent with my sister. I even got on her nerves quite a bit with trying to be around you so much.”

“Hard to see you being the jealous type,” Link teased with a laugh, poking his forehead.

Sidon smiled in response. “Well I admit that I am. Especially back when I developed a crush on you. Everyone just deemed it as a childhood crush and ignored me. They felt I was just jealous of the attention Mipha was getting as she was the one that had come to love you...It wasn't till long after the calamity began that at least me father realized that my feelings went far beyond a crush. But by then I had kept it a secret...I had felt that you wouldn't return my feelings.”

Link's eyes softened. To think that Sidon had loved him for so long but kept it a secret as to not get in the way of his sister...and Link couldn't even remember what he was like before he had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

“I was devastated when I found out that all of the champions fell. My world went dark to have lost you and my beloved sister...” Sidon continued, getting to his feet slow in the water and took Link's hand up into his own. Link pushed himself out of the water and sat along the edge of the pool that way there wasn't as much of height difference between the two of them.

“When you came back to us to help my people I fell hopelessly in love with who you are now. A brave, caring and kind young man,” he added, reaching behind Link then to grab the wooden box.

Link could see his hands shaking which made Link want to push himself forward and hug him to reassure him that things would be alright. Never had he seen Sidon so nervous, so emotional.

What was it that had bothered Sidon so much?

“Link...I stand before you not as a prince, but as a man deeply in love with you,” he said, lifting the lid off of the box and holding the box out to Link. “Would you do me the honor of wearing this armor and marrying me?”

Link froze at his words. Had he just heard him right? Sidon wanted to marry him?!

His own hands shaking now, Link took the box and peered inside. There sat a ruby red set of Zora armor. It was almost identical to the one Mipha had made for him but with some of Sidon's flair worked into the material.

He could remember from when he had first gotten to the Zoras after he had awakened that it was a custom for the princess to make a set of armor for the one she wished to marry. Sidon had made this armor with his own two hands.

Biting his bottom lip Link set the box to the side of the pool, looking up into Sidon's anxious face as he waited for his answer. Immediately he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling himself as close as he could.

“Yes,” he finally said, excitement bubbling up from his stomach to his chest. “Yes!”

Sidon relaxed and cupped both of Link's cheeks in his hands, pulling his face closer to him and kissed him passionately.

As their lips connected the sound of applause rained from all directions. Link's cheeks flushed but he didn't dare stop kissing Sidon.

His prince. His _betrothed._

Sidon pulled away slowly and rest his forehead against Link's, a soft smile playing on his lips as he rest his hands on hips. Despite the cheers around them from what seemed like all of the Zoras in the Domain, it felt like they were in their own little world.

“Is that what all the commotion was about?” Link asked him quietly. “And why I haven't seen you?”

Sidon laughed lightly. “I can't get anything past you can I?”

“Guess not,” Link replied, leaning in to give him another kiss but was interrupted when a few Zoras approached them, urging them out of the water.

“It seems there is a celebration,” Sidon said cheerfully, taking Link's hand into his own. He asked for a few Zoras to take the armor to Link's room and he guided Link to the dining hall where a large feast was set out for everyone, a few banners strung up around the room deeming congratulations to the happy couple on their engagement.

The Zoras were so very excited that their prince would be asking the champion of Hyrule to be his husband that they had gone ahead and set everything up even before Link had even been asked in the first place.

It warmed Link's heart to see them this happy for the two of them.

The King sat at the head of the table and rose up from his seat, his arms open to greet the both of them.

“This is a happy occasion indeed,” King Dorephan said proudly as they came closer. The king rest his large hand on Link's shoulder as well as his son's. Link could only assume that he was relieved to see his son finally be engaged.

“It is with great happiness that I happily accept this engagement. I feel honored to be able to have the Champion of Hyrule soon become part of my beloved family,” he said, patting Link's back and nearly knocking him over from the sheer force of it. Link grinned up at him however and turned to Sidon, holding his hand tightly in his own.

“Now let us enjoy ourselves this day in celebration!” the king announced, taking his seat down at the had of the table once more.

Sidon pulled Link close to him and sat him at the table next to him, the smile never leaving his face.

The celebration was one that could rival the grand ball that the Domain had hosted just months before. The day went peacefully, many enjoying the food and the music they could dance to.

It wasn't till much into the celebration that Link agreed to dance with Sidon. The floor was cleared for the two of them and Sidon brought Link close to his body once more. He led him into a gentle waltz, his green eyes never leaving his of blue.

Everything was perfect. They would be married soon enough and be able to enjoy spending their lives together.

As the night came to an end Link and Sidon bid everyone good night, feeling tired from the excitement though mostly they wanted to spend some time alone since Sidon had asked him.

Quietly they walked together alone hand in hand from the room and into the main hall.

“Thank you for saying yes,” Sidon said softly to him causing Link to smile softly and lean his head against his shoulder.

“Of course. Thank you for choosing me to be your future husband,” Link responded, fingers tightening around the hand he held. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Sidon replied and grinned, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Just as his lips were about to brush his cheek he paused, his eyes catching a shining blue light coming from behind Mipha's statue.

Noting Sidon's pause Link turned his attention to that direction as well and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

That familiar blue light could only mean one thing.

The two quickly made their way towards the statue, soft hurried footsteps sloshing up the stairs from the shrine coming towards the two of them.

“Li-Mikau! I found it!” came an excited cry just as a familiar blonde came into their view.

_Zelda._

 


	10. Taking A Stand

The door shut behind Link and Sidon with a soft _thunk_ as they came in to retire for the night. Not a single word had passed between the two of them since Zelda had arrived at the Domain with her “good” news. 

Thankfully the princess had agreed to wait to talk to Link the next morning since it was late, also claiming that it would be better for them to speak privately.

Plus Link didn't want her news to ruin their engagement day.

Though it seemed it was starting to.

Immediately Link turned to the prince once they settled into the room and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his chest as emotions overwhelmed him.

He was angry that Zelda had to show up that evening out of all the ones that she could have came by. He was also angry from her lack of response to him about what was going on with her research.

Surprisingly he wasn't relieved that she had found the cure. He was actually...upset that she had. If he had gotten word from her he could've stopped her from finding the cure.

Instantly Sidon's arms wrapped around him, his face coming to rest on the top of his head.

“I don't know what to do...” Link said softly, earning a squeeze from the prince.

“I know,” Sidon responded. “But remember, this is your decision. I support whatever decision you make.”

Link smiled against his chest, refusing to move for the moment.

He did miss some aspects of being a Hylian but he had grown so attached to being a Zora that he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to change back.

“Let us not fret over this right now,” Sidon said, pulling back a bit and tilting Link's head up by his chin with a tender smile. “Let us enjoy our night together. After all...I want to enjoy my night with my fiance now that we're alone.”

Link smiled and rest his hands against his cheeks, his thumbs stroking along his soft skin.

They leaned in together to share a tender kiss, Link enjoying the feel of the love it held. In here they wouldn't need to worry about anything.

Tonight was about the two of them.

Still kissing the hero Sidon led the two of them to their bed and guided Link down on to his back. Link panted softly as they broke apart and Sidon smiled, sliding his body down slowly as he knelt on the bed.

“Now my love, I will make you forget whatever ails you for the evening,” Sidon whispered hotly against his stomach, his tongue sliding over his abdomen and headed south to his groin. “I will make sure that the only one you will be thinking of is me.”

And Sidon was true to his word.

Never once did Link think of Zelda or anything else that was causing him grief. All he could think of was Sidon that evening.

The next afternoon was when Link rose from the bed, sore as ever but fully satisfied. Things had gone a little differently than what Link was used to which included taking both of Sidon's members at once as well as having him inside of his body a few times.

He wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

He walked to the side of the bed and rest a tender kiss against Sidon's cheek earning a soft mumble from the prince. The Prince deserved to have a an extended rest after the amount of energy they had spent the night before.

He wanted to stay in bed with Sidon all day if he could but now that he was awake and not in the throws of passion with his prince, his mind went to the problem at hand.

Zelda was no doubt waiting for him and would probably want to push him to take the cure as soon as possible.

Giving Sidon another kiss on the cheek he went to freshen himself up, noting the bite marks that were fresh in a few spots.

First he had to tell Zelda of his engagement...and then he would have to tell her that he was not going to take the cure.

It was rather harsh, she had worked hard to find it, but he didn't want to change back.

Once he got himself mentally prepared, he left the room, finding a note stuck to the door addressed to him. It was just a quick message from Elsie telling him that the princess would be waiting for him in the library when he woke.

He couldn't stall any longer. He had to speak with her. And so he begrudgingly he made his way to the library.

“Zelda?” he called into the library once he entered shutting the door behind him.

Zelda poked her head out from a large pile of books and instantly ran to him, wrapping her arms around his taller form and pushing herself on her toes, her lips puckered for a kiss.

Link turned his head just in time so she didn't end up kissing his mouth and had her lips fall to his cheek instead. A pout crossed her face briefly at that but was quickly replaced with a smile as she let him go.

“Are you excited to be a Hylian again?” she asked eagerly, moving back to the table and moved the books to the other end of the table then gesturing for Link to join her. He sat down slowly, thankful to be off of his feet from his sore backside.

“Well, Zelda I needed to talk to you about th-”

“Though of course we would need to leave in order for you to change back. We can't have them seeing you change from Mikau to Link,” she interrupted. That was certainly something that he hadn't missed about her.

He clenched his fists on the table and sighed heavily. “Zelda...they know.”

Zelda froze, staring at him with shock and betrayal. Link glanced away, letting out a sigh. He knew this would happen when she found out.

“It was either I tell them the truth or I would have probably been sent to Zoran prison,” he quickly finished.

Zelda let out a heavy sigh, setting down the Sheikah Slate from her hip onto the table. “I guess I see your point,” she said with a harsh tongue causing Link to flinch slightly. “I suppose it doesn't matter when you take it then.”

She set a small bottle of purple liquid on the table from her pocket, pushing it towards him.

“Drink it, we have much to do,” she sighed. Link stared at the bottle as if it contained a deadly poison. This was his moment to choose. Should he still do his duty for the princess or should he follow his heart and do what he wanted to do for the first time in his life?

“No,” he finally said, anger swelling up within him. “I don't want to change back.”

“What?!” she shouted standing from her seat and slamming her palms down on the table, causing a cascade of books to fall from their stacks. “How dare you say that?! Do you know what I went through to get this?!”

“I know, I know,” Link retaliated. “But you have to understand, over the months I've changed. I'm not turning back into a Hylian nor am I going with you. I'm staying.”

Link could have sworn Zelda's hair would have caught fire with how angry she looked. But this needed to be said.

“You' can't!” she instantly snapped at him.

Link grit his teeth, standing himself and knocking the chair out from behind him. “I can't? When was it that _you_ took control of _my_ life?!”

“I...you....” she stuttered. “Hyrule needs their hero!”

“And they shall have me! What does it matter if I am a Zora or a Hylian?! The sword still calls to me. I am still here when Hyrule is in need of me again!”

“I need you!” she added loudly. “You are meant to be the one to protect me!”

“If I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one who said you don't need me and that you can take care of yourself,” Link spat back at her. “You seem to have done fine these past couple months. If I needed to protect you so bad then why was I not with you and why was it I received no word after the first letter you sent?”

“You do not belong here with.... _them_ ,” she hissed, ignoring Link's questions and causing Link to stare at her in shock. He had never thought her to be like this. He saw all the races as equals, no one better than another. As the princess of Hyrule he would have thought that she would have been the same way. He had been wrong.

“I'm not taking _that_ ,” he said jabbing a finger at the bottle. “Finish up what else you need to do here and then leave.”

He quickly snatched up the Sheikah Slate and then stormed from the room, slamming the library door behind him and nearly crashing into Sidon who stood on the other side of the door.

Shock was present on the prince's face as he stared down at Link. How much of that fight had he heard?

“My love, are you alright?” Sidon stared at him with concern, resting his hands on his shoulders. Link shook his head and instantly pushed himself into Sidon's arms, pressing his face to his chest and Sidon quickly holding him to his body.

He regretted speaking in such a way to the princess but she had to hear that. Aside from her father it was probably the first time that anyone had stood up to her like that.

Though he still had a problem at hand. He hadn't told her about his engagement either. He couldn't exactly go back and tell her now.

Perhaps he could talk to her later when they both had cooled down.

“Come. Let's have lunch in my quarters,” Sidon offered, pulling back a bit and stroking his fingers along his cheek.

Link smiled and nodded allowing himself to be guided away by his arm.

The prince stopped in the kitchen to ask if they could have lunch brought up to them and soon guided his hero into his bedroom.

Link had only been in there a few times but never this early during the day. Now he could see just how vast it was.

His whole room was larger than even Link's home back in Hateno Village. Everything was adorned in blues and reds from the marble floor to the fabric.

A large bed sat on one end of the room looking slightly untouched. A desk with a large bookshelf that took up most of the other wall was on the other side of the room.

And in the center of the room sat a large pool of water with crystal clear water that looked rather refreshing right now.

“Where would you like to relax love?” he asked. Link grinned as he set the Sheikah Slate down on the side of the pool and immediately went for the water, diving in.

Sidon chuckled softly and soon followed after him. He pulled Link close under the water, pressing his lips firmly against the smaller zora's.

Link let out a breath through his gills, kissing him back slowly and doing his best to just let himself get swept up in it.

Slowly they pulled apart and Link beamed at him, doing his best to breathe right under the water.

“Feeling better?” Sidon asked, his voice sounding strange underneath. Link nodded his head, pushing to the surface then, Sidon coming up right after him.

He was doing better with that but he would still need some practice.

“I just...don't want to think about it. I told her I didn't want to change back and she was trying to force me to,” Link said as he leaned against the side of the pool, resting his feet on the bottom as he stood near the shallow end.

“I'm glad you decided that,” Sidon said, standing next to him and then picking up the Sheikah slate. “Odd thing this is, isn' it?”

“I'd say so,” Link said, glad that Sidon had caught on that he didn't want to talk about his problems with Zelda currently. “There are several things it can do like a map, weaponry...though my favorite thing it does is take pictures.”

“It has magic to take pictures?” Sidon asked shocked, poking the screen and it lit up at his touch. Link couldn't help but laugh and lightly poked the rune that would allow him to take a picture from a front view.

Sidon stared at his image in the screen amazed. Link pulled himself closer to the other and smiled. Sidon smiled soon after and Link took their picture together.

Once done he brought the slate closer to him and smiled at their picture. “I think we look great together,” Link teased, earning a splash from the other.

Sidon soon took the slate himself and started to take pictures of different things: himself, Link, and various things around the room.

Link had never seen anyone so happy to be able to play with something like that.

A soft knock sounded on the door signaling that their food had arrived for them. Link climbed out of the water and opened the door. Elsie stood on the other side of the door with a somber look on her face and two covered plates in her hands.

“Here is your food. This one was made specifically you for you Link,” she said, pushing one of the plates into his hand firmly. Link opened his mouth to say something but she then rest the other one on a desk inside the room and scurried quickly out.

Link stared for a moment but then shrugged. He set his own plate down and brought Sidon his. Maybe they really wanted him to try something new they had come up with? Since he had announced who he really was the Zora chefs tried hard to make him Hylian dishes at any time that they could so he could feel more comfortable there.

He grabbed his own plate and then settled back into the water next to Sidon, setting the plate on the edge so he didn't get it wet.

Pulling off the lid he stared at it confused. This looked like a normal rice and fish dish they had made for him before.

“I wish we had this sort of technology here in the Domain,” Sidon said with a sigh as he set the slate down and went for his own food; raw fish. “Though...do you get to keep it with you now?”

Link started to eat his own, finding the taste a little...off than what he normally had it as yet there was also a flavor that he did recognize but couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was a spice he had out in the wild and he just couldn't remember it now.

“I plan to,” Link replied. He would not give it back to Zelda. She had made sure he stayed stranded there by taking it with her. The Sheikah Slate wasn't something for fun and games. He needed it to move about the vast land of Hyrule among other things.

Wanting to still keep the conversation away from the fight Link had, Sidon decided it would be best to start discussing things for their wedding while they ate.

Link was again thankful for the change in subject. At first it was silly things such as who they would invite but then it started to get deeper than that.

The two of them spoke of almost everything they could, taking up most of the day as the did. Link was rather excited for the ceremony and he wasn't even sure when it would be at this point.

“Now the only thing left to decide is when we should be wed,” Sidon said with a grin, pushing away the piece of paper he had scribbled on halfway through their wedding ideas.

“Y-yeah...Sounds good,” Link said softly, rubbing his forehead a bit. He was feeling off. His body was aching and his head was starting to hurt. Maybe the extra spice the Zoras had put in just didn't sit well in his stomach.

Or was he was coming down with something due to the weather.

“Link?” Sidon asked softly, resting his arms on Link's shoulders as he stood in the water before him. “Your skin is really warm...are you feeling alright?”

Link shook his head, rubbing his forehead again. Why was this pain familiar? Why couldn't he remember?

A sharp jolt of pain shot through his entire body then, causing a gasp from the hero. The pain throbbed throughout him. It was too much for him..

His world grew dark then as he slumped against the prince.

“Link!” was the last thing he heard Sidon cry out before he was consumed in darkness from the pain.

 


	11. Not What is Expected

Things happened in a flurry from the moment Link had passed out. Sidon had done everything he could to find out what had happened to his beloved. He had brought him to the healers only for them to distinguish that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

The only thing they could do was wait to see what would happen.

Distraught with worry Sidon brought his fiance to Link's room and settled him on the bed to try to make him as comfortable as possible.

Hours passed and things seemed to not have changed that much. Sidon sat quietly, wiping away the sweat that beaded on Link's head with a damp cloth and did his best to soothe Link's pain when he whimpered.

It wasn't till some time later that Link's body...started to change. Sidon watched in shock as well as confusion as Link's body went from a proud young Zora to shifting into the strong Hylian he had known.

A soft knock sounded from the door though Sidon didn't even bother turning his attention when he called for whomever was on the other side of the door to enter.

Zelda stepped into the room, shock and confusion written on her young face when she saw the sight before her.

“Oh my goddess...” she said softly, raising a hand to cover her mouth as he stared at Link's half transformed form. “What happened to him?”

Sidon finally pulled his eyes away from Link and scowled at the princess. He rose from his seat then, anger filling his body.

“What happened to him? He's changing back into a Hylian,” Sidon stated with anger. “He told you didn't want to do it and you forced his hand by sneaking it to him.”

“What?” Zelda gaped. “I did no such thing. He didn't take it himself?”

“Of course not. He wanted to stay as a Zora. Do not play dumb with me princess. I know it was you,” Sidon retaliated. He had full intention of kicking her out of the room but the warm hand in his own reminded him that he shouldn't. There was finally peace in all of Hyrule this bump in the road did not warrant a war brewing.

“Your highness, I swear on my father's grave that I had nothing to do with this,” Zelda said firmly, approaching the bed. “I left the bottle on the table when I left the library. I went to see the Divine Beast to cool my head...”

Sidon slowly took his seat next to the bed again as Zelda did on the other side. If she didn't give the antidote to Link...then who did?

“I regret what I said...” she said to the prince being sure that Link would have told him what happened. “Especially what I said about your race...I had been so angry that anything seemed to be coming out of my mouth...But that doesn't forgive what I said.”

Sidon frowned but nodded a bit. He hadn't heard that part but he would let it slide. Though he was not the one she should have been apologizing to.

“All of his life I've been telling him what to do and never once did he say no to me,” Zelda continued with a soft sigh. “After everything that he has been through Link never once took anything for himself and I took that for granted...”

“With all due respect princess, I think you should wait to tell him these things when he wakes,” Sidon said, running a hand over Link's arm lightly.

Noticing the gesture Zelda tensed visibly in her seat. “You...must really care for him?”

“Of course,” Sidon said, a small smile coming to his face. “And he does for me as well...as far as I'm aware. I'm...not sure if he told you but, we are to be wed soon enough. I asked for his hand the day you arrived actually.”

Zelda remained silent for a moment, her hands ringing the piece of fabric from the cloak she wore so tightly it risked being torn.

“I-I must be heading to bed now,” she said quickly, her voice thick with sadness.

“Princess-”

“Goodnight Prince Sidon,” she said immediately as she rose from her seat and headed right for the door.

Sidon let out a small sigh and stared at Link's resting form, half between a Zora and a Hylian. Was telling her of their engagement a mistake? He was sure now that Link hadn't told her before, so should he have waited for Link to be awake to tell her?

“I'll do whatever it is that I can to make sure you are happy...” Sidon said softly, squeezing Link's hand once more.

Leaning down to his lover he rest a tender kiss against his mouth. As expected Link did not respond, though something was rather unexpected.

His lips tasted a little...strange? Perhaps it was still from the food that he had eaten before? Sidon didn't know many Hylian types of food so perhaps it was just weird to him.

But that was not something he needed to worry about right now. He needed to figure out who was the one that had wanted to see Link change back. What was the motive as well? He would have to wait until Link woke so they could figure out who was it that had given him the antidote for his transformation.

Despite the fall out that Link had with the princess, Sidon was sure that Zelda would not lie to him, especially after swearing it on her dead father.

He had only caught the very end of the conversation between the two before Link barged out of the room, so he only knew of what Link had told him.

For now though he would wait patiently for his lover to wake up again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Link didn't stir till late the next day. The intense pain had felt the day before had thankfully stopped, though he was sore and a little cold. He let out a small groan as he attempted to move and he cracked open his eyes.

He was alone in his room, the window letting in a little light from the cloudy sky outside.

The bed he laid on seemed much larger for some reason. Maybe he was still a little delirious?

He sat up slowly and rest a hand against his forehead, taking the cup of water next to the bed and downing about half of it and wetting his lips thoroughly. He then let his hand slide over the top of his head, wanting to get his head fin wet as well but froze at what he felt underneath his hand. It certainly wasn't his head fin.

Hair...he felt hair.

Panic rising in his chest he launched himself out of the bed and stood in front of the mirror. The familiar sight of his naked Hylian body stared back at him. His hair was messy, his body short and pale yet muscular.

Was what happened over these past months just a vivid dream?

The room around him as well as the bite mark scar on his shoulder and the necklace from Mipha around his neck proved to him that he was indeed not dreaming.

How did he tun back into a Hylian? He had made it clear to Zelda that he was not going to take it. How had she given it to him some how?

Shivering softly from his lack of clothes he immediately went to his closet, pulling out his familiar champion tunic, cloak, and slacks. It felt weird to have clothes on once again but with the way his body was now he couldn't exactly walk around naked.

Just as he was finished dressing there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was his prince Link went to the door and opened it only to be greeted by the princess.

She looked bewildered and panicked, breathing heavily as if she had run there to him. The Zoras passing by looked about the same as her which made Link's anger to dwindle a little bit. Something was wrong.

“What do you want?” Link asked bitterly. He had every fiber in his being wanting him to slam the door in her face but he kept himself from doing so. Maybe he could at least get her to tell him why the other Zoras were looking distressed.

“I need to speak with you,” she said to him, pushing her way into the room. Link let out a sigh and closed the door behind her, crossing his arms soon after.

“Alright. Let's talk. Care to explain why you gave me the cure when I told you specifically I didn't want it?” Link asked angrily.

Zelda looked as if she was about to yell again but soon she shook her head and sat down in the seat she had done the night before.

“Link...I swear to you by the goddess I did not give you that cure,” she said to him firmly. “After you had left the room I went to Vah Ruta to clear my head and check up on the beast. I left the bottle on the table on accident. When I went back to look for it, it was gone.”

Link frowned, unsure if he should believe her. Zelda had never really lied to him before. Why should she now? She wouldn't be that selfish would she?

“...that could mean it was anyone...” Link said with a heavy sigh. But as far as he knew everyone liked him being with Sidon save for a few people. He was sure the elderly Zoras wouldn't go that far, not even Muzu. He wasn't even sure if some of the female Zoras who were jealous would even go that far to do something like this.

“Link...I want to apologize for me behavior yesterday...” Zelda said gaining back his attention. “Those things I said...I said in anger. I was only thinking of myself and not giving you the chance to want to do as you wish. Especially after everything you have done for my kingdom and everything that you had been through...”

Link let out a heavy sigh, looking away from her. “I'm sorry for my outburst as well....I guess there is only one thing I can do then...I have to go find more of those frogs. I have...um something to do rather soon and I would like to be a Zora again for it...”

“...I know...” Zelda said softly, glancing away from him and wiping a tear from her eye.

Link didn't dare look at her. She wasn't reacting like he had thought she would to the news. But she was still upset. He didn't want to apologize for being engaged to Sidon. He would not be sorry for being engaged to the one person he loved.

“Though the search will be near impossible right now,” Zelda continued, changing the subject quickly away from the engagement. “I caught all I could for the cure and then winter had hit...I...I will help as much as I can.”

Link finally rose his blue eyes to her and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if he trusted her fully enough to have her help find the frogs once more but with her willing to help proved that she hadn't been the one to give him the cure. Why would she help him find the frogs that caused him to change in the first place if she wanted to keep him as a Hylian?

“I need to talk to Sidon...” Link said out loud then. He didn't want to be apart from him but he didn't expect a Zora to make it out in the winter. Link had that armor set he had gotten from the Rito that would keep him warm so he could survive for a little while.

Zelda glanced away, an unreadable expression on her face. “Something has happened to the prince. No one is sure why but he refuses to come out of his room nor see anyone. It has everyone in a state of panic.”

Link paled a bit. Was Sidon so upset about Link's transformation that he didn't want to come out of his room? Was that why he was not there when he woke up? Perhaps Sidon especially didn't want to see him.

“I have to see him,” he said again, standing up and running from the room. His bare feet slapped against the cold floor as he ran to Sidon's room, Zelda following close behind, a look of concern on her face.

At the door he paused for a moment and then sighed, knocking gently.

“I do not wish to see anyone right now,” came Sidon's voice from the other side of the door.

“Sidon...please...it's me,” Link said, biting his bottom lip.

“Link? You're awake?”

His voice sounded full of relief but also scared at the same time.

“Yes, please let me in.”

Slowly the door cracked open, though Sidon was nowhere in sight in the dark room. He must have been behind the door.

“I need to enter alone,” Link said as he turned to Zelda. She nodded her head reluctantly, the frown on her face now seeming to be permanent as Link stepped into the dark room and shut the door behind himself.

“Sidon, what's the matter?” Link asked, squinting a little bit to try to get a better idea of what was going on. The room was so dark that it was making it hard for Link to even be able to see the prince properly. With the lack of light it looked like he was shorter but that just had to be a trick his eyes were playing on him.

“I...I don't know how to say,” Sidon said, his dark form making his way to the bed. Link followed after him, taking a seat next to him and biting his lip. Something was really wrong and it scared him. But what in the world could it be?

“Start with....well with what happened after I passed out,” Link said, resting his hand on knee briefly only for Sidon to immediately pull away from his touch.

“I took you to the healers...they couldn't figure out what was wrong....” he said with a sigh. “I had you in your room and watched you change...” Sidon explained. That honestly couldn't have been easy for him to watch. “Before I went to bed I gave you a kiss...”

So far with his explanation everything sounded normal to him. Nothing warranted him having this sort of reaction...so far.

“And then?” Link asked shifting a little closer. Sidon sighed softly.

“I think the antidote was on your lips when I kissed you...and...and...”

Link bit his lip and he started to put all of the pieces together.

“That stuff is potent...” Link said softly, biting his lip. He stood up on shaking legs and moved to the lamp in the room, clicking it on.

Link could only let out a gasp at the sight that sat before him. Bright red hair cascaded down Sidon's pale white skin, stopping just before his bare bottom, his golden eyes staring at him in fear. His hair was a mess though it didn't hide the pointed ears on the side of his head.

Link couldn't help but flush darkly at the sight of him.

Sidon was by far the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his long life when he was a Zora. Sidon now as a Hylian certainly made his heart flutter just as bad.

“You...you must think of me as hideous. I will not come out of this room at all,” Sidon said, shaking his head and grabbing the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around himself. Link sat next to him again and yanked the blanket away from his head.

“I don't think you're hideous at all,” Link said with a small smile, his cheeks still burning red at the handsome nude man next to him. It never really occurred to him before that Sidon had honestly always been naked. “I think you are just as handsome as you had been when you were a Zora.” And that was the honest truth.

Sidon visibly relaxed, a small smile coming to his face, though it quickly fell as a shiver ran over the prince.

“You must be freezing,” Link said, instantly, pulling off his cloak and sliding it around Sidon's shoulders. The blanket could only do so much to keep him warm. Even Link could feel the chill in the air and he was wearing clothes.

Sidon nodded his head, fear in his eyes of what happened to him despite Link accepting what he looked like now. Link knew this upset him greatly. All his life he had been a Zora. To suddenly change now...well he was sure he had no idea about the first thing of being a Hylian. Link had Sidon to teach him about being a Zora as well as a whole group of Zoras. Link had to teach him everything he knew about being a Hylian on his own.

“I will get to the bottom of this,” he promised Sidon. “I will find out who did this to us.”

Despite the no longer sharp pointed teeth Sidon still gave Link a smile. His hand came up and cupped Link's cheek as he normally did, though this time his hand was smaller than before.

“I will always love your Zora form...but it has been some time since I've seen you like this...” he said softly, fingers slowly running through his blonde locks.

Link flushed deeply again, the blush reaching all the way out to the tips of his ears. Sidon laid his hand on the back of his neck then as he pulled him closer laying a gentle kiss on Link's mouth. He could feel Sidon's hesitation but it soon wavered at the familiar feel of the blonde's lips pressed softly against his own.

Link sighed softly into the kiss. It felt slightly unfamiliar but familiar all the same.

They would get through this. They would find the frogs once more no matter how long it took. They would find them and they would be back to their Zora selves. And when that happened they could finally be wed in front of the whole Zora population.

“That...was different,” Sidon said softly as he pulled back, his thumb running over Link's lip and smiling. “But enjoyable.”

Link grinned at him and nodded in agreement. “We should get you something to wear so you aren't so cold.”

“But...I don't....I'm scared of what my people would think,” Sidon said softly. Link sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind Sidon's ear.

“We have to explain to them what happened...and then find out who did this,” Link promised.

That was when a realization hit him. The one person who could've done it. She had acted suspicious when she had given him his food.

The Zora to have done this to them had to be _Elsie_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil O.O  
> Before anyone asks, yes I had planned for this to happen. It drove me crazy all week when everyone was saying Zelda had done it >.< and all I wanted to do was tell them the truth!!  
> Though that doesn't forgive what Zelda had said to Link in the previous chapter o.o
> 
> Also work has changed my hours so chapters for a while will either be coming out late tuesday night or late wednesday. I'm sorrys :(.


	12. New Experience

“Sidon, I know who did it,” Link said frantically, immediately getting to his feet and nearly slipping on the marble floor. He knew he should have worn shoes when he had left the room, especially now that he didn't have his calloused Zora feet to help him walk. “It was Elsie. She was acting rather suspicious with my food yesterday.”

Sidon's eyes widened and a scowl crossed his face. “Ever since the two of us had been a known item she was one of the ones that didn't quite like you being with me.”

Link grabbed Sidon's hand and pulled him to his feet. “We have to go tell you father.”

“Link.....don't I need clothes?” Sidon asked. Link paused and turned around, his eyes immediately going over Sidon's bare body.

Unfortunately turning into a Hylian had taken away Sidon's second member but the one he still had remained the same size as he had been when he was a Zora. Link had to tear his eyes away from him otherwise he would risk wanting to have sex once more. Though that didn't sound like a bad idea at all...

Link had never had sex with another Hylian before and having sex with Sidon this way was something he was willing to try...

No, he had to focus. They had more important things to do right now.

“Um...right..I might have something for you to wear in my closet,” Link said, grabbing the blanket and putting it around his prince. “Keep yourself covered alright?”  
Sidon nodded in embarrassment. Being a Zora was so much easier for him.

Once Sidon had his body covered, which consisted him of even covering his head upon his insistence, he followed Link to the door. He stared at it nervously and flinched a little once Link opened it up, revealing Princess Zelda still standing there.

“Is everything alright?” she asked. Link looked to his covered prince and shrugged his shoulders a little.

“That remains to be seen...Princess, please send word to the guards to start looking for a Zora named Elise. It's urgent that we find her,” Sidon said from under the blanket, lifting his head up enough so she could see his face.

Zelda let out a gasp but nodded her head quickly.

Link thanked her softly and guided Sidon away from the room, doing his best to keep the prince hidden. He had to reveal himself eventually but for now Link would make sure he was as comfortable as he could.

It was his turn to do this for Sidon just like Sidon had done for him when he had first come to the Domain as a Zora.

“There we go. You're safe now,” Link said as he closed the door to his room behind Sidon. The prince let out a soft sigh and dropped the blanket, shivering as he did.

Link's cheeks flushed darkly again and he did his best not to look down at Sidon's groin. When Sidon had been a Zora his members weren't visible until he was aroused. Now he could clearly see him and it was rather distracting.

Hoping to actually distract himself Link went to the closet and looked at the amount of clothes he had. He couldn't give him anything skin tight, it would just end up either being so skin tight that everything was visible or at the worst end up ripping on him.

“Here...try this,” Link said, handing him a pair of long slacks as well as a green sleeveless shirt which was one he tended to use when he had a lot of climbing to do.

“Um....how do I...” Sidon said softly, embarrassed to have to ask Link to dress his body. Giving Sidon a gentle smile so he didn't get upset Link took the pants and knelt down.

“Step into each leg of the pants. I'll show you the rest,” Link promised. He wouldn't hold it against him for not knowing how to put on clothes.

Sidon did as he was told and Link pulled the pants up his legs slowly. The pants fit alright except they were a little short on him, the bottom of the pants stopping half way up his calf.

As he rest the pants on his hips he paused, knowing he had to put _all_ of Sidon into the pants. Biting his bottom lip Link gently took hold of Sidon's member and urged it into the fabric.

As Link touched him Sidon let out a soft gasp. Link flushed softly and stood up, being about eye level with Sidon's mouth now.

“I'm...forgive me,” Sidon said, wrapping his hands around Link's arms and pulling him closer, kissing him firmly. He slid his hands from his arms to his hips, pulling him closer and Link could feel him growing hard just from the one simple touch.

Link pulled away for air, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Despite his body changing, is still had not healed fully just yet from their fiery engagement night.

But he couldn't deny Sidon when he was in need like this. It had been his fault. It was amazing though how just a simple touch had set him off like that.

“Don't apologize,” Link said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer to his face, kissing him once more, his fingers digging into the red locks of hair.

As Link's tongue pushed against Sidon's mouth Sidon moaned deeply against his lips. His hands went from his sides down to his rear, squeezing softly.

“Ow,” Link grunted with a soft gasp. Sidon immediately released him, panting softly.

“I'm sorry, are you alright my love?” Sidon asked fear in his eyes. “I-I just...Seeing you as a Hylian once more has set fire in my blood and...”

“I'm alright,” Link promised him, taking one of his hands into his own and kissing his fingers. “I'm just still sore from the other night...”

“I-I see. I had been too rough then-”

“Sidon. I liked it. I just don't think I can take anything in me right now,” Link said pushing his finger to Sidon's lip to silence him. “I do know of something else that could help you.”

Sidon kissed his finger softly and followed Link as he beckoned him to the bed. Link lightly pushed him onto the mattress, kneeling down next to him on the bed with a flush on his cheeks.

“Despite our changes...I still love you,” Link said, his hand running along the muscles on Sidon's chest, slowly moving lower. “I promise I will get you back to who you were...But for now...let me please you.”

“Link...that really is not necessary,” Sidon said though was quickly silenced when he felt Link's lips wrap around the warm head of his member. He gasped softly, his fingers sliding into his hair and tugging it gently.

Link moaned around him at the new sensation of hair pulling. To show his appreciation he took more of Sidon into his mouth.

Link wanted to make him forget the problems at hand at least for a little while. He wanted to make sure that he had still at least some normalcy in this sort of situation.

“Oh...goddess..” Sidon moaned, fingers tugging more firmly in his hair causing Link to gasp around him. He could feel his pants getting tight from his own hardening member but he didn't attempt to please himself.

Much like Sidon had done for him the other night, Link wanted to put all of his focus on making Sidon feel good.

There was a tug on the back of his pants however and Link pulled his lips off of Sidon to look behind himself at what Sidon was doing.

“Let me see you,” Sidon urged, tugging the pants over his rear, exposing his bottom to the chilly room. Link swallowed and nodded, sitting back enough to strip himself of his clothing.

He was about to go back to sucking on him when he was stopped as Sidon wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him over the top of his body.

Link flushed from the new position. His bottom and pulsing erection now hung over Sidon's face and the new position gave Link more of a full view of Sidon's impressive length.

“There we go...” Sidon purred from underneath him, taking Link's cock into his mouth and sucking on his tip.

“Ah!” Link cried out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself, moaning loudly into is hand.

“None of that,” Sidon said as he pulled his mouth away and nudged Link's hand away from his mouth by tugging on his hair again. “I want to hear those wonderful noises you make.”

Link cheeks went scarlet above the prince and he was glad that he wasn't able to see his face from this angle.

Sidon released Link's hair and returned his lips wrap around his head once more. Link let out another moan, this time not covering his mouth to allow Sidon to hear him.

He felt as if he could just get lost in the pleasure but the throbbing erection in front of him reminded him that he was supposed to be making Sidon feel good.

Instantly he took Sidon back into his mouth, taking him in as deep as he could which caused Sidon to pause briefly in what he was doing. A deep moan went through the prince, sending vibrations through Link's groin.

Large hands massaged Link's bottom, rolling the soft flesh in his hands as his mouth worked hard to please his lover.

Another moan passed through Sidon as Link started to move his head up and down his length, relaxing himself enough to allow Sidon to go in as deep as he could without hurting either of them.

He could feel Sidon having trouble focusing, his sucks pausing every so often at the feel of the new sensations.

His hand came up slowly and then gave his rear a smack, Link crying out around him and pushing his hips back against Sidon's mouth and hand.

He never knew that he would like to have some pain when it came to sex. He liked having his hair pulled, he liked having his rear spanked. True he liked taking both of Sidon's cocks when he was a Zora so he seemed to be a glutton for punishment.

Sidon pulled his lips away, using his other hand to stroke Link's cock.

“Oh...you enjoy that love?” Sidon asked, rubbing his hand over where he had smacked only to hit him again, squeezing his other hand around his cock. Link bucked his hips again, a whimper of pleasure escaping him.

“Come for me love...” Sidon purred out the command yanking Link's hair to pull him off of his own cock, his other hand returning to stroke him hard and fast.

Link's hips bucked into his hand again, tilting his head back in pleasure as Sidon kept a hand in his hair, keeping his head back from going back down to his own groin.

Link felt as if he was neglecting his prince but with how much pleasure he received from these new feelings his mind could barely focus.

“That's my good boy,” Sidon purred, giving the other side of his rear a harsh smack. Link let out a yelp which slid into a loud moan as he released into his hand.

A shiver ran through his body causing him to nearly collapse on Sidon. Sidon smiled behind him and ran his hand soothingly over his abused rear end.

“There we go,” Sidon said to him, continuing to stroke his skin.

Link leaned his head down on his leg, panting heavily. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there but the erection near his head reminded him once again that he was supposed to be doing this for Sidon in the first place.

Without hesitating Link took him back into his mouth earning a surprised gasp from the prince. He didn't want to waste any time any longer. Now that he wasn't distracted by the intense pleasure he could focus better.

He sucked on him hard, bobbing his head up and down faster than before, causing Sidon's moans to get louder. It wasn't even a thought in their minds of who could be listening to what the two of them could be doing.

“Link,” Sidon moaned, releasing into his mouth. Link slowly let his mouth come to a stop and swallowed what Sidon offered to him.

Slowly he pulled his lips off of him, instantly rolling onto his back on the bed and smiling weakly up at the prince. Sidon grinned and pulled Link up into his arms, running his hands over his soft back soothingly.

“I love you,” Sidon purred softly to him, his fingers moving from his back to his hair with his clean hand. Link smiled, running his hands over Sidon's bare chest.

“And I love you, Sidon.”

A harsh knock sounded on the door, pulling them immediately out of their afterglow.

Link let out a sigh and he pulled himself out of his arms, Sidon quickly hiding his naked body under the blanket. Tugging on his pair of pants he went to the door, opening it just enough to see a flustered and angry looking princess.

“The king...wants to see the both of you,” Zelda said, letting out a deep sigh as she looked over the blonde. “Straighten yourself up...Can't be standing in front of the King like this.”

She gave a bit of a smile then, turning herself and stepping away from the room. Link shut the door and went for the mirror.

His skin was flushed, his hair a mess. Zelda was surely right that he could not present himself in front of the king like this.

But how much had she heard? She wasn't stupid so she knew what they had been doing just even by looking at Link.

“Sidon, your father wants to see us,” Link said with a blush, combing his fingers through his hair and pulled it into a ponytail to tame the mess.

“Right...” Sidon said with a sigh.

The two took their time to both get dressed and presentable, wanting to savor the moment of what they both had been through. Sidon of course hid his body under the blanket once more as they stepped back into the halls to go to the king's throne room.

As the two stood at the center of the room in front of the king Link turned to his prince.

“It's time...” Link said softly, giving him a small smile of encouragement.

Sidon hesitated and then nodded, pulling the blanket off of his body. There were gasps from the Zoras in the room, Dorephan's eyes growing wide with shock and anger.

“My dear son...” Dorephan said sympathetically. “We will find who has done this to the two of you. We will find her.”

Link's eyes widened, holding Sidon's hand tightly. “Forgive me for being so bold in speaking your majesty, but she is not in the Domain?”

Dorephan sighed and shook his head. “We cannot find Elsie. She is nowhere in sight.”

Sidon's free hand clenched into a fist. “We must find her and bring her to justice. This should fall under the lines of treason.”

“All in due time my son. We will send out a search party. The princess has told me there is something else to focus on. She has found a way right this wrong,” Dorephan reassured. “The way Link had turned the first time.”

“It might take some time due to the winter season,” Zelda said from behind them. “Link and I will return as soon as we can.”

Sidon's eyes widened and he turned a hurt golden gaze to Link. “You're..leaving?”

Link clutched Sidon's hand to his chest. “We are. The _three_ of us.”

Sidon's eyes widened and he instantly wrapped his arms around Link, a large grin on his face. Link's eyes widened as he held himself against he prince.

“Oh my darling....Thank you,” he said to him. Link closed his eyes and smiled.

“We leave in the morning,” Zelda said to the two of them. “For Rito Village.”

Link cracked open one eye in time to see Zelda turn and head from the room.

“I've never traveled far from the Domain. I've never seen all that Hyrule has to offer,” Sidon said excitedly, the grin never leaving his face.

“Then I will show you as much as I can,” Link promised him. “But I will make sure we return to what we were before we return home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time to get the chapter out early! enjoy!


	13. Off On A New Adventure

“I've never been so far out of the Domain before. I'm so excited,” Sidon said to Link as they laid in bed together that night. The two laid naked under the blanket, Link idly running his finger over Sidon's bare chest.

At first they had put on clothes to sleep in but from how uncomfortable they both were from not being used to that, they removed everything. Of course they doubled up on the blankets in order to keep warm during the night.

“I never thought you would be this happy to go,” Link admitted. “You're the prince. Nothing should even hold you back from going out and doing whatever it was you want.”

“Well...” Sidon said with a sigh, moving the hand that was behind his own head and rest it on Link's back, idly running his fingers over his skin. “There were several things keeping me from doing so. First I was too young...Then...well then the Great Calmity hit. Over the years as I grew older I made it my mission to protect my people. Now that the Calamity is over...well...I've never had so much freedom before.”

Link bit his lip lightly. Link had always been out and about. He never really settled down anywhere. Being with Sidon in the Domain for so long was the first time he had stayed for a long period of time. The two of them coming together was something good for both of them.

“I wish I could show you all of the places I have visited,” Link said apologetically. “But with the changing season and us needing to find a cure that really does limit what we can do...and I know that Death Mountain is not really a safe place. Not even for Hylians.”

He could show him the Rito village first of course. He was sure Zelda was going there to see to the Divine Beast but Link could hunt for the frogs or at least ask around. He wasn't sure if they were a species of frog that resided only in the Lanayru area or not.

“Even showing me a few things would mean the world to me Link,” Sidon responded, leaning in closer and laying a tender kiss to his forehead. “Now let's get some rest.”

Link smiled and nodded his head, resting his head against Sidon's chest then and closed his eyes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The two of them woke mid morning. At first they laid in bed together, not wanting to quite wake up yet. But as soon as Sidon remembered what they would be doing that day he pulled the two of them out of the bed to start getting ready.

Honestly Link had never seen this much excitement come from Sidon before over anything aside from when Link had accepted his proposal.

Link dressed himself in his usual champion garb, tugging the hood over his head to protect himself from the cold. He had given Sidon his Rito clothing to keep him warm knowing he would need it more than himself. Link was used to the intense cold but he was sure Sidon was not.

Once they were both dressed and bags packed they set out of the room hand in hand. As they came to the stop of the stairs Sidon released his hand and smiled. “I need to go speak with my father for a moment. I will meet you at the gates.”

Link nodded his head, watching his prince turn down the hallway. He stepped down the stairs himself, finding Zelda patiently waiting at the gates.

“It has been a while since I've seen you in those clothes,” Zelda said as he got close enough, a smile on her face. “They suited you in the past and they still do. I just hope you will be warm enough.”

“I've been through a lot. I think I can handle this,” Link said with a shrug. “...do you think we'll be able to find the frogs in the Rito Village?”

“Well there is a chance. The research we conducted said they should be throughout all of Hyrule...well except in the Death Mountain area. There's a chance but I'm not sure how high. They thrive in the spring,” Zelda explained.

Link let out a small sigh and nodded. He knew it would take some time but he was hopeful that they could find something.

Pulling out the Sheikah slate he brought up the map rune, looking over the several warp spots he had found in his travels. Using his fingers he zoomed in on the map near Rito Village, trying to find the warp point that would bring them closest to the village.

A smile grew across his face as he saw the shrine of Akh V'quot. It sat right in the middle of the village which made things very easy for all three of them.

“All done,” came Sidon's voice as he stepped up to the pair of them. Link took one of his hands into his own. “Whatever you do Sidon, don't let go of my hand.”

Sidon nodded his head, watching as Zelda rest her hand on Link's shoulder before Link hit something on the Sheikah Slate.

Instantly their bodies were engulfed in a blue light. Link felt Sidon tense and hold tightly to his hand as they were warped to the Ritos.

As their feet hit the ground again near the shrine a cold wind blew over them. Link shivered, pushing a bit into Sidon to try to stay warm.

Sidon didn't seem to notice the cold as he stared around at the village around him, a large smile on his face. Ritos moved about their village, some walking past and greeting Link with a smile. Though after a moment a few of them came over, immediately thanking Link and Zelda several times for taking down the Calmity.

Link realized then that they hadn't been to the village since before the ending of the great calamity. He should have expected this.

Teba was one of the last ones to approach the group, coming to Link with a small smile on his usual somber face.

“My friend. It's so good to see you again,” Teba said, giving Link a brief hug. Instantly he felt the small feathery arms wrapping around his leg from Teba's son Tulin.

Link pat Tulin's head softly and laughed, looking up to Sidon to stared down at him in wonder. It wasn't as if he had never seen a Rito before. It was probably that he had never seen how they lived their lives before.

“Quickly, let's get you out of the cold,” Teba said, unlatching his son's arms from around Link's leg and gesturing for the group to follow him. “It's too cold for you to stay in the loft beds right now. I hope you don't mind staying somewhere else.”

“It's quite alright,” Zelda responded, following after Teba. Link pulled on Sidon's hand and quickly followed, wanting to get out of the cold himself.

Teba led them up the ramp and into a small shack. Instantly warmth greeted them and Link relaxed a little, Sidon letting out a sigh of content behind him.

Teba's wife Saki stood in front of a stove lit by a fire underneath, making something that smelled a lot like breakfast. Link's stomach growled at the smell and he did his best to hide that he was hungry. He honestly could never pass up a good meal.

“I have brought some more guests Saki. I hope that's alright,” Teba said as he moved to his wife's side and ran a winged hand over her back.

“The more the merrier,” Saki said as she turned towards them, a warm smile coming to her face. “Sounds like someone is hungry. It's so nice to see you again Link. And Princess...it is an honor to have you in my home.”

She bowed her head, spreading out her arms as she did.

“Really, that is not necessary,” Zelda said with a slight flush on her own. Saki stood straight with a smile. Her eyes fell on Sidon then, tilting her head curiously.

“I don't believe we have met. I am Saki.”

“Oh, I am Sidon, prince of the Zoras,” Sidon said. She couldn't help but star at him skeptically. Link instantly jumped in to explain.

“Something happened to make him a Hylian, he really is the Zoran prince,” Link said instantly. She responded with a smile and nodded, gesturing with her wing for them to sit where Teba and Tulin had already taken seats.

“It is an honor to have him in my household then. Perhaps poor Cyra won't feel so lonely now when her mate is away,” she said as the three of them took seats at the table. “Cyra dear! It's time to come on down and eat!”

It wasn't long till a slim blue and white Zoran woman stepped out of the room. Link had never seen anyone like her before. She resembled other Zoras but instead of a fin coming from her head she had spines cascading down her head like it was hair. Her body was covered with Rito clothing, some that looked too big on her and belonged to a male.

She paused at the sight of them all, hoisting the shoulder of her shirt higher up onto her body to hide more of herself.

“This is where you've been Cyra?” Sidon asked. She stared at him for a moment as she took her seat slowly.

“Prince Sidon, is that you?” she asked, a light seeming to come her eyes. “I never thought to see you as a Hylian. And in the company of the princess and champion no less.”

She bowed her head to them all, relaxing further as the food was served and the attention was taken off of her.

Over the meal Link told of what had happened over the past months with him and Sidon, of course keeping their personal matters private. The table was silent as they listened. Even Zelda looked perplexed in the tale.

“We're now looking for these certain frogs to change back while the search team looks for another Zora named Elsie.”

A frown settled on Cyra's face at the mention of the name. “Sounds like something she would do,” she grumbled.

“I beg your pardon?” Sidon asked, watching as Saki stood from her seat and started to clean the table of their finished meal, Tulin soon following after her, collecting some dishes to help out. “Thank you for the meal.”

“She...is the reason I'm so far out here, away from my old home.”

“Goodness....what happened?” Zelda asked.

Cyra sighed, tugging the shoulder of the shirt over herself again as if it would make her feel better. “I was never like the other Zoran women. I loved to dance...she...well she gave me a bad name. She tried starting a rumor that I was sleeping with all the men in the Domain. It wasn't true of course but no one really believed me...and so...I ran away.”

Link paled at that. Was Elsie trying to send Link away the same she had done to Cyra just to get what she wanted? And was it that once she learned that Sidon had changed as well she ran for the hills to prevent from being thrown in the dungeon?

“She seemed so sweet,” Link said with a frown, confused.

“That's what she was like. She was sweet as can be and your best friend but once she doesn't get what she wants...its like she's a completely different person,” Cyra explained, standing up from the table. She bowed her head to the three of them with a sigh. “If you'll excuse me for a moment.”

Link leaned back in his seat, resting his head on Sidon's shoulder soon after. Sidon took a glance at the princess as he did this, noting how she watched with a bit of jealousy but remained silent. He knew she didn't approve of their relationship but she kept herself quiet.

Zelda cleared her throat after a moment and stood from the table. “Thank you for the meal, Saki. Sir Teba, may I ask if you could help me board Vah Medoh? I do have some things to attend to with the Divine Beast.”

“Of course princess,” Teba said, standing as well and walking out of the home with Zelda. Link let out a sigh, looking up at Sidon.

“I need some air...” he said softly. Sidon nodded, pulling both of them up and walking Link out back into the cold.

The blonde shivered softly and pressed against Sidon as he tried to warm up again. Sidon rest his arm around his shoulders, rubbing them softly.

The two were silent as they walked along the decks of the village. Sidon admired the sight of each and every thing, eager to take in everything he could but respecting the troubled mind of his lover by keeping his thoughts to himself.

As they came to one of the take off docks Link stopped and stared out at the view, a smile coming to his face. Snow covered the mountains around them, ice having formed over the water of the lake surrounding the village. He had never thought he would be seeing everything in the winter like this. It was a beautiful sight to truly behold.

“I'm glad I get to experience this with you,” Link said softly to Sidon, sliding his fingers with the prince's. A soft smile formed on Sidon's face and he turned Link towards him.

“As am I,” he said softly, tilting Link's face up to his own and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. Link sighed softly into the kiss, sliding his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer.

Slowly they pulled apart, a heavy flush forming on Link's face as well as Sidon's.

“You make me feel as if I could fly,” Sidon said softly. Link grinned softly, his eyes lighting up with an idea.

“I can give you the closest thing,” Link suggested. Sidon blinked in confusion. Link held up a finger and then pulled away enough to go through the bag that sat on his back.

After a moment of digging he pulled out his para glider that had been folded up in the pack. “Let's test this baby out,” Link said, popping it open.

“A-are you sure?” Sidon asked nervously. Link smiled, resting his hand on his cheek with his free hand. “Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.”

Sidon let out a small sigh of nervousness but then nodded his head. Link grinned and set his pack down, lifting the para glider over his head.

“Wrap your arms around my waist,” Link urged. Sidon hesitated at first but then slowly slid his arms around Link's waist. Holding tight the two started off on a run and jumped off of the high dock and into the air.

Instantly Sidon's arms locked tighter as they began gliding away from the dock. The decent was a little faster than what it was that Link was used to due to the amount of weight it carried but Link loved the feel all the same.

“I-I want to get down!” Sidon whimpered behind him. Link bit his lip, now wishing he hadn't pushed Sidon to do this.

“We'll be down soon!” Link called out to him, angling the para glider towards the ground. In doing so however a gust of wind pulled them back up into the air. Link grunted, holding on tight as he could as it pulled them higher.

Sidon's fingers began to slip around his middle causing Link to gasp. He instantly let go of one of the glider's handles and instantly grabbed onto Sidon's arms to keep him on him. He would not lose Sidon like this.

The two began to plummet towards the ice, Link trying to angle them towards the ground instead but with the use of one arm he wasn't able to.

“I got ye lad!” came a loud voice then, clawed feet wrapping around his other arm. Instantly their decent stopped and they were flying back up towards the dock that they had jumped off of before. Once their feet touched the dock the claws let them go. Link immediately turned to Sidon, guiding his shaking prince down to sit down.

“I'm so sorry,” Link whispered, wrapping his arms around Sidon instantly. “I thought...I thought...”

“Shh...it's okay,” Sidon replied with a shaking tone in his voice. Link buried his face into his shoulder, shaking his head instantly.

How could he have done that to Sidon?

“A little shaken up aren't ye?” came the voice of their savior. With red rimmed eyes Link lifted his head. A white cacaktoo looking Rito knelt next to them, concern written on his face. “Ye should be caful the next time you do that. Winter brings lots of updrafts around 'ere.”

Link nodded his head and instantly turned back into Sidon's arms, shaking himself from the cold and from the scare that the two of them had.

“Is everything alright?” came Cyra's voice.

“We're fine. Just a little hiccup is all,” Sidon said, squeezing the blonde to his chest again to reassure him that it was alright. “This brave Rito saved us both.”

“I wouldn't doubt any less from my Fengus,” Cyra said in a warm loving tone, her arms wrapping around the tall Rito.

Sidon smiled at the couple. Rito and Zora. It proved that anyone could find love no matter what race they were.

The prince leaned down then and pressed a soft kiss to Link's forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyra belongs to myself (triforceangel). If you're curious as to what sea creature she is based off of just look up blue sea slug on google.
> 
> Fengus belongs to my gf (lapis-lupus)


	14. Addicted

Once the feeling came back to Sidon's legs after their little accident, Sidon scooped Link up close to his chest, his touch light and gentle. Cyra was rather concerned over the state of Link but Sidon reassured her that he just needed a moment by himself to calm down.

Link was in shock. The great hero of Hyrule had almost killed himself as well as his fiance over a little fun. Sidon didn't see it that way of course but he understood why he was so upset. He would just have to make sure that he didn't blame himself for it.

He remained silent as he carried his future bride back to Teba's home. He only spoke when he returned to the building, asking if they could use a guest bedroom for a few moments while Link calmed down. Saki of course led them to one, all the while asking if there was anything that they would need in order to help.

Sidon took a few things she had offered such as blankets, thanked her for her help and then slipped into the room and closed the door behind them. He set down his scared champion on the mattress and knelt down on the floor in front of him. The sight before him made him scared to the core.

“We're safe now Link,” Sidon said softly, tucking back some of Link's hair behind his ear, fingers coming to caress his chin softly. “Everything is alright.”

Link immediately shook his head, his blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. Never had Link cried in front of his prince, or anyone for that matter. The moments that he had cried he had made sure that he was alone. That tended to happen when his quest was coming down hard on him and he had just wanted...out. He hadn't wanted to do it anymore.

Link felt as if he had let down Sidon. It was meant to be a fun experience for both of them but he had almost killed the two of them instead.

“Love...I'm alright,” Sidon said, noting the single tear that rolled down Link's cheek. He stroked his thumb over his skin, wiping the tear away. “I just think we need to practice that before we take another try at it.”

“I forced you to do it. Why did you say yes?” Link asked in a soft whisper, another tear rolling down his cheek.

Sidon let out a small sigh and he moved himself to sit next to him on the bed, bringing Link closer to his body in the process.

“I made the decision, you did not force me. I wanted to see you happy. I do not blame you for the accident that occurred,” he explained. “Please do not beat yourself up over it...”

Link wiped at his eyes and nodded his head, knowing that he was not going to win this debate against Sidon at all. He still felt horrible for everything that had gone wrong but he knew that he really had to stop dwelling on it.

“You do not have to always be the strong one Link...you can be whomever you want to be with me,” Sidon said softly. Link stared at him for a moment and soon pressed his face into Sidon's chest and couldn't help but let out a quiet sob.

Sidon held him closer, resting a kiss to his blonde locks. All of these emotions that Link had kept bottled up for who knows how long finally broke free. And Sidon would make sure that he was the only one that could pick Link up when he was down.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Over time Link had ended up falling asleep in Sidon's arms, the prince dozing off briefly as well. The two of them did not rise until about sunset.

Neither of them mentioned what Link had done before out of respect for the hero.

“There is something I want to address for the moment,” was the first thing that Sidon said.

Link nodded his sleepy head in acknowledgment.

“I..need new clothes my love. Yours are in fact warm but they do not cover me all the way. I would much rather see them on you to keep you warm,” he said with a flush.

A small smile cracked across Link's face and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, music to Sidon's ears. “I think I can find someone who can help,” Link offered. “The clothes you are wearing I got here in Rito Village.”

A smile came across Sidon's face and he hugged Link tightly to his body, knocking him onto his back on the bed however.

“I cannot wait then,” Sidon said instantly then giving his mouth a tender kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other Link brought Sidon from the home to the clothing shop he had been to a few times before in his travels.

The Rito that had saved them before, Fengus, was seated there, his purple eyes fixated on his mate Cyra whom was holding up a more revealing piece of clothing than what she wore. Another Rito sat outside the shop, playing music on some sort of string instrument that made a pleasant sound to the ears.

“What about this one?” Cyra asked Fengus. The poor Rito's feathers puffed a little, his words coming out stumbling over one another as he tried to get out his response. It sounded like a mix of he liked it but it was too cold.

His words instantly came to a stop when he saw Link and Sidon approaching, seeming thankful from the distraction.

“Feeling better now aren't ye lads?” Fengus asked, the crest on his head rising up as his attitude switched and perked up more.

“Yes, though I didn't get to properly thank you for saving us,” Link said.

Fengus waved his wing and laughed. “Just doing what needs doing.”

“Did you come here for some clothes?” Cyra asked, setting the piece of clothing she held in a basket to buy later.

“Yes,” Link said, pulling Sidon towards the rack of clothes. “He needs clothes that will actually fit him.”

“While I do love wearing your things love, we are both a bit cold,” Sidon laughed, grabbing a shirt that looked similar to the one he wore but was several sizes bigger.

Link sat back a bit, watching Sidon from the wall nearby as he pulled several clothes from the rack and placed them over his arm, most likely with the intention of buying them.

Cyra shopped off of a different rack, the one she was on pertaining more towards females, though swayed her hips to the music that still played.

Her moves were slow and sensual, her arms slowly rising above her head, fingers moving through the spines along her head as the music took her away.

Link watched her with a hint of jealousy. How free and happy she looked. Why wasn't he able to move like that?

But that was when he realized that he could move like that, he just needed to try.

He watched her movements closely, learning as much as he could from watching. From the way Fengus was reacting to her dancing, which was further ruffled feathers and stammering, had Link hoping that Sidon would have that same reaction if he started to move like that.

Slowly Link attempted to move his body like Cyra was; hips moving in slow sensual circles, arms raised just enough up to his head and threading through his hair, which ended up looking messy due to him pulling the strands out of his ponytail.

“Loosen up your shoulders a little,” Cyra suggested as she noticed Link trying to dance as well. She slowed down her moves more so he could study her body better. There was nothing sexual about this of him watching. It was simply a dancing lesson.

Link took in her suggestion, moving his hips slower and loosening his shoulders a little, making him more relaxed. Sidon turned to see what it was that Link was doing and ended up flushing harder than he had before. He was so flustered by the sensual dancethat he almost dropped the stack of clothes in his arms.

Link lowered his gaze and let the music take him away. With Sidon watching him it felt as if they were the only two there.

“Link...” Sidon said lowly as the hero approached the prince and rest his hands on his shoulders.

“Shh...” Link whispered, moving a little closer to Sidon's body. Sidon swallowed loudly, the look in his eyes clear that he was nearly ready to drop the clothing and have his way with Link right there in front of everyone.

Fengus let out a soft cough causing Link to take a step back from Sidon, being reminded that they weren't alone with one another like they wanted to be.

Sidon pressed a quick kiss to Link's mouth and turned his flushing face to the Rito female who owned the store.

“I'll take these,” Sidon said quickly, Link coming over quickly to pass her the rupees needed for the purchase.

Link could see the desire in Sidon's eyes as he turned back to him. He knew what was about to happen. They just needed to find a place first.

“If the princess should come looking for you, I will do my best to distract her,” Cyra added with a wink, knowing full well what the two of them would be doing.

Link flushed darkly but nodded his head in thanks to her. Sidon grabbed the bundle of clothes once the purchase was complete and then Link's hand, pulling him from the store.

They were silent was they walked, looking in every place they could to find a private spot. They couldn't go back to Teba's home, everyone would hear them.

Remembering from the moments that he was there in the past Link found them a small cottage that he had used a few times. It was empty of course but it was the perfect thing the two of them needed right now.

As the door closed Link wasn't even able to get a single word out before Sidon dropped the bundle onto the floor and pulled Link against him, his mouth finding his in an instant.

“You are by far the most alluring creature in all of Hyrule,” Sidon said huskily against his mouth. His lips soon trailed to his neck, one hand coming to pull on the collar of his shirt down so that his tongue could stroke along the bite scar he had left months ago. “You have gotten your prince all flustered among other things...”

He took hold of Link's hand then and brought it to the front of his pants where a growing erection was forming.

“Forgive me my prince,” Link whispered hotly against his pointed ear, his hand squeezing Sidon through his pants.

Another moan passed through him and Sidon tucked Link's body closer into his own, pulling him off of his feet and down to the hard wood floor.

“One moment love,” Sidon whispered, pulling away enough to lay out the nice new clothes he had gotten. “There. Now it'll be a little more comfortable.”

Link was soon guided down onto his back, Sidon laying next to him and bringing his mouth close again to kiss him.

Link hummed softly against his mouth, his arms looping around his neck and his fingers threading through the long red locks of hair.

“Such a good champion of mine...” he purred to him, moving his face to his neck and slid his hand up his shirt slowly.

Link shivered a bit, hands tugging on the shirt that was on Sidon's back. The prince pulled away briefly to remove his shirt, Link's hand immediately going to the sculpted muscles of his torso. Sidon hummed softly from his warm hands on his skin but would not let that distract him from what he had first intended to do. He pulled Link's shirt up higher on his torso, exposing more of his scared skin to him. Each scar was a beautiful sight to Sidon and he would always make sure he new that.

His fingers danced around his chest, tracing a scar her and there before finally settling on his nipple. He rolled the bud between his fingers causing Link's body to react immediately.

Link gasped from the new sensation, the feelings going straight to his groin.

“Goodness someone enjoys that,” Sidon purred, leaning down with his lips this time and taking the other nipple into his mouth, humming onto his chest.

“Ah!” Link cried out, his chest arching into the others touches, not sure where to focus more on. Both his hand and his mouth felt good to him.

“Easy there my love. We don't want anyone hearing you now do we?” Sidon said with a small chuckle, sucking onto his nipple again soon after.

Link bit his bottom lip lightly to try to keep himself quiet. Though it proved to be difficult when Sidon's hand went from his chest down to his groin.

He opened his pants with a flick of his thumb, his hand soon diving in to wrap around his cock.

Link bucked into his hand but his hips were soon pinned down to the floor. A shiver went through Link as Sidon stared down at him, desire burning in his golden eyes.

“I want to see you dance like that again...but just for me,” Sidon whispered, rubbing his thumb over the slit on Link's tip, causing the blonde to squirm in desire. “Just to see that beautiful body tease me more...make me want nothing but to please you.”

“Sidon...please...” Link moaned softly, body trembling from the feelings going through him from the teasing on his tip.

Sidon chuckled again and he removed his hand from Link's pants much to Link's displeasure as he whimpered.

“All in good time my love. Remove your clothing for me would you? And get on your hands and knees,” Sidon whispered huskily.

A thrill went through Link and he hastily pulled of his clothes despite the chill in the air. This slightly more dominate side of Sidon was making him all riled up.

Sidon casually pulled off the rest of his own clothes moving himself behind Link, hands stroking along the flesh of his bottom.

“So perfect...” Sidon purred to him, kissing one of his cheeks lightly causing Link to flush at how close his lips were on his body down below.

“Sidon-”

“Shh, my love. Be a good boy and lean your torso down.”

Link did as he was told, bending down just enough so that his rear end stuck up in the air, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Mmm...” Sidon purred, tongue sliding along his cheek and then quickly flicking over his entrance. Link gasped instantly at the new feeling, hips twitching.

Noting his reaction Sidon ran his tongue over him once more, this time taking it nice and slow, a hum coming from his throat.

Link pushed his face into the fabric beneath, groaning loudly as Sidon softly prepared his body for penetration with his tongue. His hand then wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he teased and prepped him.

“S-Sidon...I'm...I'm gonna...” Link whimpered after several minutes of his teasing. Sidon pulled his tongue away and squeezed Link's cock hard though did not supply any friction.

“Not yet my love...” he purred, rising up onto his knees behind Link. He released Link and took hold of his own cock, rubbing his tip along Link's entrance slowly.

Link instantly pushed his hips back earning a moan from the prince at Link's eagerness. Slowly he started to push inside. The intense heat and tightness enveloped him and Link couldn't help but grunt softly. His tongue hadn't stretched him out fully but he didn't want to wait any longer.

“You feel so good Link...” Sidon moaned, pushing slowly until he was hilted fully into the blonde's body. “Your body is so addicting...”

“Sidon...” Link groaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and using this new position to push back into Sidon's body.

“So eager,” Sidon grunted softly, pulling his hips back and thrusting them into him again causing Link to gasp.

“More...” Link moaned out, tilting his head back and grinding his hips back into him. Sidon grasped a handful of blonde locks and thrust hard into him again.

With each thrust his tip pressed hard against his prostate, sending pleasurable spikes straight to his hard dripping cock.

It wasn't long after till Sidon was leaning over Link's body, wrapping his arms around his torso and thrust his hips into him hard and fast. Link mewled out pleasurable gasps, never had felt Sidon this animalistic before in their time together.

And he loved it.

“Come for me my love,” Sidon whispered hotly into his ear, nipping the tip softly as his hand wrapped around Link's cock and stroked feverishly.

“Sidon! Ah!” Link cried out to him, thrusting his hips back into him and into his hand, streams of white shooting from his cock though thankfully not on the clothes.

Link's body was like a vice grip around Sidon's cock as he released. Sidon thrust faster into the tightening hole and soon released deep into his body with a heavy moan.

Link nearly collapsed as his energy ran out and his arms gave way. Sidon was quick to hold him up and guided them both down onto the clothing once more.

Link felt Sidon's cock slip from his body and instantly he turned himself into the other, his face pressing into Sidon's chest.

Breathing heavily Sidon pet his back, shivering a little from the cold air and the cold floor beneath him, the clothing having shifted too much from their activities and left their lower halves on the bare cold floor.

“My good Hylian...” Sidon purred. “I love you, Link.”

Link smiled softly, opening his blue eyes to stare up into gold. “I love you, Sidon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry its late! please enjoy some smut to make up for it!!  
> Cyra belongs to me  
> Fengus belongs to lapis-lupus


	15. Weather To Keep Us Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some lovable sidlink fluff!

“There you two are. I've been looking all over for you,” Zelda said with a huff, standing up from her seat at the table they had eaten at before, her hands on her hips, as Link and Sidon finally came back to Teba's home. It had taken them quite some time to get them both motivated enough to get cleaned up and dressed once more.

The chill in the air was something that had helped get them moving. Link wished that they had the chance to take a nice hot bath together but he knew that would be something they could do later on some place warmer.

“Something wrong?” Link asked Zelda, holding onto Sidon's hand and doing his best to keep himself from limping in front of everyone. If they caught sight of that either they would think he had gotten hurt and bombard him with questions or they would know exactly what the two of them had been doing back in the abandoned house.

Zelda sighed and nodded her head, taking a seat down in her chair once more.

Sidon instantly ushered the blonde to take a seat as well. He knew that standing was not the best thing for him right now.

“When I was aboard Vah Medoh, Teba saw something out in the distance coming towards us. He said a very large snow storm was coming our way. He went to go usher everyone else inside,” Zelda explained. “He advised us to shorten our stay and make haste to another village before it hits. Even if we have the Sheikah Slate, travel will still be difficult.”

“I take that it isn't safe for us as Hylians to stay here,” Sidon added in.

“You're very right, Prince,” Zelda agreed. “They are more adapted to this sort of weather, we aren't. We have about a day I think until it reaches down to south Hyrule. I was wondering if you had any ideas of where to go?”

Link tapped his fingers on the table, thinking of where they could go for safety. They couldn't go back to Zora's Domain, they would be in the same situation there but also backtracking. Despite the winter Death Mountain would still be too dangerous to go to, as well as Gerudo Town.

“Perhaps...Hateno?” Link suggested then.

Zelda smiled. “That's a good idea. We can try to talk to Purah again to see if she has any suggestions on where to get those frogs.”

Link smiled, glad to hear that Zelda was still willing to try. It was a nice change from the fight that the two of them had. Though he wasn't sure if they would really get anywhere else with Purah. While she had made them the serum to turn them into Hylians, it would be like pulling teeth out to ask her where to get things.

Maybe when this mess was all over she could focus on getting herself back to the way she had been before.

“We should leave as soon as we can so we can prepare. We need to gather plenty of food and fire wood,” Zelda suggested as she stood up.”I...will be staying at the inn there. I still have a rented room there from before. Will you two be comfortable at your house Link?”

That was also an unexpected thing from Zelda that Link didn't expect. She didn't insist they all stay in the inn or that she stay in his home. She was giving them their privacy by staying in the inn herself and letting the two of them stay in Link's home.

“Yeah, I have just enough room for the two of us,” Link said, looking up to Sidon with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You have a house Link? Why didn't you ever tell me?” Sidon asked excitedly. Link opened his mouth to respond but Zelda moved closer, looking nervous about interrupting. It would seem with the past events and the way Link had spoken to her in their fight she was trying to reel back some of her older habits.

“May we continue this conversation another time? I would really prefer we start making our leave,” Zelda urged.

“Right...I'm sorry,” Sidon said with a bit of an embarrassed tone.

They all set to work then, gathering their things together and then setting out to find Teba and the others to bid them farewell. They were sad to see them go but they understood why they had to leave. Link promised of course that they would return when the weather was more in their favor.

As they said their final goodbyes a chill went through the air as the wind blew.

It was time to go.

The two placed their hands on Link's shoulders as he pressed the rune to take them to the Myahm Agana shrine, the one that overlooked Hateno village. The sun was just starting to set which made the air around them colder. It wasn't quite as cold as the Rito Village but it was still too cold to remain outside for very long.

The wind seemed to have followed them there but the storm would be hitting them later that night. They only had a limited amount of time now.

The group went into action once they made it down the hill. Zelda went off to the inn as Link and Sidon gathered food for a what seemed to be about a week. They weren't sure how long they would be stuck in the house so it was best to be prepared.

“Where did you have this scrumptious one hiding Link?” one of the women asked as they stepped into the last rather crowded store, Link setting several herbs into a basket that Sidon had offered to carry for him.

Everyone must have had the same as idea as them to.

Sidon flushed a little and opened his mouth to speak when Link suddenly stepped in front of him, a frown on his face.

“He's from north of here. And he is my fiance,” Link said with confidence.

“O-oh! Well...congratulations,” the woman said, scurrying off to continue shopping. Link let out a sigh and moved to the next herb.

“Well now...I never knew you had a jealous side,” Sidon said with a chuckle, following after Link and holding the basket out for the next time. He leaned in closer and rest his chin on his shoulder then. “I think it's cute.”

Link's cheeks burst into a bright red and he didn't dare meet Sidon's eyes. “I don't know what happened. Just the thought of someone else looking at you got me so angry...”

“Don't apologize love. It's natural to have that sort of feeling.”

And that girl was not the last one. Some other women as well as even some men in the store couldn't help but ogle the sight of the prince. Thankfully he was in his own sized clothes this time rather than Link's so he was mostly covered. But that didn't stop them from staring at him or even making comments about him.

Link was annoyed by the attention, just wanting to shop with his lover in peace before the store closed for the night.

He got into a little bit of a better mood however when some of the kids in the shop admired how tall Sidon was and how cool his red hair looked.

Sidon had even crouched down with them to talk to them.

It was cute to see Sidon with children like that. He was a little sad that he was not able to give Sidon a child since he was a male. Then again Link wasn't sure if he he himself would make a good father at all. He still didn't remember his own father so he had nothing to compare it to. He didn't want to raise the child wrong because of his mistakes.

“Link...Link, it's time to go. Someone said the storm is closing in,” Sidon's voice came through Link's thoughts. Link blinked a bit, nodding his head, taking the basket and bringing it to checkout so that they could get home.

Once done Link led the way to his home. The two shivered at the cold temperature as Link struggled with the key to his home.

He hadn't been here in so long it would take a while for his heater to warm the home up.

“You're home is larger than I had thought,” Sidon said with a smile as he set the bags down and pushed the door closed with his foot. Link set the bags down in his own hands and then went back to the door. He bolted it shut tight against the wind picking up and then flicked the switch to turn on the lights.

“I saved it from being demolished and had it refurbished. In fact...I would love to call this our home instead,” Link said with a smile as he slid next to Sidon and wrapped his arms around his waist. It would mean he would need to change the sign outside his door.

“Well that is even better,” Sidon said with a chuckle and hugged him to his side.

They both knew that they couldn't live there once they were Zoras again, there wasn't enough water around for them. It would be a good place for them to stay should they ever want to get away for a while and spend a vacation in Hateno.

Plus now that they had the Sheikah slate again they could go anywhere.

Once they were warm enough the two separated and put the food away. Most of it was placed in the ice box that Link had, the other stuff placed into the pantries.

“Now...sit back and relax my prince,” Link said, pulling off his cloak and top shirt, leaving himself in his undershirt and pants. “I am going to make you a meal fit for the magnificent prince that you are and always will be.”

Sidon grinned, taking a seat at the table. “I can't wait. I've never had your cooking before. I've always wanted to try it.”

Link laughed softly and pulled his hair up into a tight bun with his hair tie. Once that was situated he set out to start making their meal.

Sidon watched Link work on their meal, the blonde humming to himself as he did, occasionally wiping a little sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand as he stood over the hot stove.

Sidon approached behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his chin on one of his shoulders again, eyes following Link's movements as they continued to work on the wonderfully smelling dish he was preparing.

“What meal are you preparing for us?” Sidon asked curiously.

Link smiled and pulled the spoon up for Sidon to try some. The prince blew on the spoon and took a bite, humming in delight. “Chicken with rice and vegetables and herbs.”

“That is delicious,” Sidon said with a grin, looking over his shoulder more to see if he would be able to get more.

“Nah uh,” Link responded. “You have to wait till its done.”

Sidon pouted but then gave his cheek a soft kiss, releasing Link and went to set the table for the two of them.

The next moments were something that felt so...domestic to Link which he quite enjoyed. He needed some normalcy in his life.

He brought the finished meal to the table and settled down in front of Sidon.

Sidon was more than eager to dig into his meal much to Link excitement. Each bite he took Sidon let out a hum of happiness.

“Link you are an amazing cook,” Sidon complimented him. “Goodness I don't think I ever want to have anyone else cook for me...as long as you want to do it of course.”  
Link chuckled softly, setting his cup down. “I would be more than happy to Sidon. We would just need to let the cooks let me into the kitchen.”

Sidon let out a soft laugh and took another bite of his meal, another hum soon following.

The snow started to fall heavily outside as they finished up their meal and cleaned up the dishes. The nice hot bath that Link had wanted that afternoon was next and Link was more than happy to sit his sore muscles into the hot water. Sidon was not far behind. Despite not being a Zora for the moment he still loved the water and was eager to get in.

The two didn't want to leave the warmth of the bath but it soon turned cold and they finally went up to Link's bedroom. The bed was large enough to fit them comfortably which Link was rather thankful for. He had always thought the bed was too big but now that he had Sidon with him he would not change it at all.

“Link...may I ask you something?” Sidon said softly, his fingers stroking through the freshly brushed blonde locks on Link's head.

“Hm?” Link asked, having nearly fallen asleep from Sidon brushing his hair. Sidon had insisted on doing it as a thank you for making their dinner.

“Why..did you pick me out of everyone?”

Link turned and stared at him with slight shock. He had never thought Sidon would ask that sort of question. To Link he was perfect. Who wouldn't want Sidon?

“Why do you ask?” Link asked, taking the brush from Sidon's hand and crawling behind him on the bed. He had to rise up onto his knees to reach the top of his head but once he started to brush the silky red strands he didn't seem to care.

“Well...honestly I have noticed that quite a number of people are fond of you,” Sidon said, his shoulders relaxing as Link continued brushing. “You could have had anyone you wanted. Anyone-ow.”

“Sorry,” Link said, quickly taking out the knot in his hair and rubbing his scalp where it had pulled. Poor Sidon was not used to such things.

“Sidon...you are the most kind Zora I've ever known. You are so giving and warm. Not to mention that you shower everyone with confidence and praise no matter what the task,” Link said, setting the brush down as he finished, his fingers idly starting to braid Sidon's long hair. “When I had come to calm the Divine Beast...I had no confidence in myself. I had thought with this whole mission of saving Hyrule...I thought I would fail. Multiple times.”

“Link...” Sidon said softly, resting his hand on Link's knee. “I knew that you could do it. We all knew that you were the hero that would save us all.”

A warm smile formed on Link's face as he continued to work. “I know...I had just had so much on my shoulders that things were just making it hard for me to focus. When I had dark times...well I always thought of you. The memory of you always brought me out of my slump. I had even promised myself to come back to you after everything was over, one way or another.”

“And you did my love.”

“Yes...yes I did.”

Once the braid was finished Link used an extra hair tie to tie up the end of the braid so it wouldn't fall out on him.

“There you go,” Link said, crawling back in front of Sidon and plopping himself on top of his legs, stretching his arms over his head. Sidon felt behind him at the braid, his eyes widening at the feel of the shape his hair had taken.

“What is it?” he asked. “I dare say it resembles my fin.”

Link smiled softly. He could see in Sidon's eyes that he missed being a Zora. Even if Link found just one frog he would make sure to give it to his prince.

“It's called a braid. You're hair is very long so I did that to keep it out of your face and to keep it from getting knotted up. I'll have to redo it in the morning.”

A grin broke out across Sidon's face as he pulled his legs free and flopped next to Link down on the bed, so hard that he nearly knocked Link off of the mattress.

“Always so kind to me,” Sidon said with a laugh, his arms resting around his waist and pulling him closer.

Link smiled and pushed his body into Sidon's for warmth, reaching around them to settle the blanket on their bodies as well.

The snow drifted quietly outside but it only added to Link's perfect moment.

 


	16. Falling Even More in Love

Link had never slept this peacefully in a long time. Just having Sidon sleep next to him and not having to have a worry in the world of others coming in on them made him feel so relaxed. And when he finally awoke he felt so well rested.

Opening his eyes brought him the sight of Sidon's sleeping face. He slept peacefully next to him, some strands of hair having fallen out of the braid and now rest in his face. His arms were limp around Link yet firm enough to hold Link in place.

He leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before he climbed out of his arms, which was a bit of a struggle, and off of the bed. Shivering a little from the sudden lack of warmth from Sidon's body, Link hugged his own arms and went to the window. The snow was still coming down around them, adding already to the inches of snow that had come down over the night.

It was inevitable now that they would be stuck in the house that day. The snow didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon and then there was shoveling themselves out of it in order to get to Zelda. He hoped she was doing alright over in the inn.

He knew the people in Hateno took care of one another so he was sure they would go overboard wanting to take care of Zelda.  
“Mmm...Link come back to bed...” Sidon mumbled sleepily from the bed. “It's cold without you in here.”

Link smiled and laughed softly, climbing back into the bed and pressed close to his prince, sighing in content from the warmth that enveloped him.

“I can make it warmer by getting more fire wood in the furnace,” Link offered.

“Mmnn, no,” Sidon groaned, burying his face into his shoulder. “We don't need to get up. Just a little while longer.”

Link rolled his eyes but laughed, deciding that he would give Sidon a little while longer before they had to go get some firewood from outside and start their day after.

Going out in the snow would be a severe wake up call.

“Much better,” Sidon mumbled sleepily and soon went silent again. Link nudged him a little and then nipped at the pointed ear near his mouth.

“Come on, no falling back to sleep on me,” Link said, stroking back those red loose strands of hair out of his face. “After we get some stuff done today then we can lay in bed for the rest of the day. I promise you.”

Sidon lifted his head and smiled a little. Link was sure he had never seen him so relaxed in his life. He didn't want to break that relaxation but he knew he had to.

“You know...I do very much enjoy waking next to you each morning. I would find it odd if you weren't close by,” Sidon said softly, taking the hand that had touched his hair and kissed his palm. “I feel like I'm married to you already.”

Link chuckled softly and poked his nose. “Well I want to make it official soon enough.”

“As do I my love,” Sidon said, moving closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Link sighed in content into the kiss and slid his arms around his neck, easily being rolled over as Sidon pushed for Link to be on his back, Sidon hovering over him.

As they broke apart from their kiss and Sidon moved to his neck, though a knock on the door caused them both to paused.

So much for no one bothering them.

“Let me see who that is,” Link said with a sigh. It might've been the princess seeing if they were alright.

Sidon let out a groan of protest but rolled onto his back to let Link out of the bed. He would need to make it up to Sidon later.

Wrapping his arms around himself again Link made his way down the stairs, cracking the door open just enough to see whom it was.

Oddly enough no one was there, but a pair of footsteps led away from the door. The snow was falling too hard for Link to be able to make out who it was.

A wrapped package sat at his doorstep.

Shrugging he pulled it inside and closed the door once more against the bitter cold. His fingers tore into the paper, tearing it away from the package to reveal a thin book.

A note was attached to the front, covering the title.

_My good friend Link,_

_I couldn't help but notice the scrumptious man you had with you yesterday. First I want to offer my congratulations on your engagement!I should be expecting an invitation correct?_

_I thought I'd leave this with you on this snowy day._

_Enjoy~_

_Your friend Bolson_

Rolling his eyes Link couldn't help but laugh, setting the note off to the side, thinking nothing of it. It was probably something silly. Though one look at the title had Link realizing that it was far from it.

His cheeks burst into a bright red as he read the title.

_How To Treat Your Man Like a King: Please Him in Bed Like You Never Have Before!_

“Something wrong?” Sidon's voice came from behind him. Link jumped and smashed the book to his chest so that Sidon couldn't see what it said.

“Nothing is wrong,” Link said with a weak grin on his face.

Sidon eyed the book but then smiled, leaning down to give Link a soft kiss, seeming to ignore the book for now.

Link melted yet again at the feel of their lips meeting, his hands loosening on the book as he pressed closer.

Just as he did so however Sidon plucked it from his fingers.

“Hey!” Link said in surprise, staring up at the book that Sidon held above his head. Curse the prince for being so tall...

Sidon's eyes quickly scanned the cover and he soon flushed himself, bringing the book back down to Link's level and allowing Link to slowly take it from his hands.

“Well now....That book is quite uh...interesting,” Sidon said with a nervous laugh.

“It is...it came from my friend Bolson. He's always been kind of pushy with this sort of thing,” Link responded.

While Bolson never made advances on Link he always tried to get Link laid. It was embarrassing to have him try to get that to happen.

“I don't think we'll be needing it though,” Sidon said then, moving closer to Link's ear and nipping the tip. “I'd say you make me feel like a king already.”

A tender smile formed on Link's face and he tossed the book onto the desk nearby.

“Well then I'm glad that I could,” he said with a grin. Knowing that he made Sidon that happy made him feel worthy to be the prince's mate.

“How about some breakfast before we dig out some firewood? I have just enough to make breakfast,” Link then suggested. He could feel the heat in the air between them. While he would not mind another romp he knew that they had to get stuff done.

Sex could be planned for when they were done after all.

“That sounds splendid.”

Giving Sidon a peck on the cheek Link started to pull his hair up into a bun again, something he normally did whenever he was cooking or he was going into an intense battle. He never knew when he was doing it.

“Some bacon and eggs coming right up,” he promised the prince.

As Link set to work on their meal, Sidon took the time to look over the items hanging along the walls of Link's home. He had been so excited the night before about actually being in Link's home that he hadn't taken the time to admire everything.

Nearby were five wall hangings with weapons on them, one extra one holding a brightly colored shield. Perhaps these were the weapons that were Links favorites to use?

Or perhaps ones that he enjoyed looking at and didn't want to see battle take them away.

On one there was a scimitar with a golden handle adorned in jewels. The one shield that was hanging next to to it on the wall was adorned in the same gold and jewels to match. Never had Sidon seen such a thing in real life. The designs on the two items resembled the ones that could be found within the Gerudo tribe.

The next wall hanging held a very heavy looking stone sword. He could only imagine what it took to get it into the house and even then put it against the wall like this.

He knew that Link was very strong but this looked like it had to be used by a Goron for certain. No other race would be able to handle its weight.

The next hanging next to the sword held a large bow, a single blue piece of cloth attached to one end of it. The fine craftsmanship had to belong to a Rito. No one ever made bows quite like the Ritos did.

Link seemed to have a weapon from each race except -   
And that was when he saw it.

The familiar silver trident stared back at the prince, shining just like it had the last time he had laid eyes on it.

Mipha's trident.

And if this was Mipha's trident then that meant the other weapons had to be the weapons that belonged to the other champions of Hyrule.

Link had kept a piece of each one of them in his home to remember them by.

Without another word Sidon stepped back towards Link and hugged him tightly from behind, pressing his face into his hair.

“Sidon?” Link asked, pausing in his cooking.

“Thank you...just....thank you for keeping her trident...and the other weapons as well...” he said softly, clinging to him further.

Link turned himself into the others arms, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into his chest.

“Of course...I made sure to never use them and brought them here to keep safe,” Link said softly.

He had come close to using them once. But in the end he had used a branch instead to fend off the enemies.

Sidon squeezed him tighter to himself, Link feeling a few wet drips fall into his hair. Sidon...was crying?

It wrenched at this heart strings and Link fought back some tears of his own. Was Sidon happy that he had kept them or was he mourning the loss of his sister? Link wasn't sure and he was honestly too afraid to ask, not wanting to see his prince broken like this.

Sidon did not release him until the smell of cooking bacon reached his nose.

“What is that?” Sidon asked, pulling back just enough to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. This may have been one of the few times Link had ever seen Sidon cry.

“Ever had bacon before?” Link asked, turning himself so he could flip it over so it wouldn't burn. He knew it couldn't be easy for Sidon to show that much feeling to anyone. He felt happy to know that Sidon trusted him and loved him that much to show him that display, short as it was.

But he also knew that even if he had showed him he shouldn't linger on it. He didn't want to embarrass Sidon.

“I can't say that I have,” Sidon admitted. “I have to admit though it smells heavenly.”

Link chuckled softly, resting his hand on top of Sidon's as he used the other to cook.

“Want to help? It's pretty easy,” Link asked curiously, shifting over for a moment. “Even a prince can learn to cook.”

Sidon rest his eyes on it uneasily, staring at the cooking food like it was some foreign object. It took a moment but he soon nodded his head.

“All you have to do is pull it off the pan once it wrinkles and put it on the plate with this,” Link explained, handing him the spatula.

Sidon took the new object into his hand and nodded nervously.

Link nudged him with his arm a bit and smiled. “I know you can do it.”

Sidon broke out into a smile. “That's my phrase.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Breakfast was served with slightly over cooked bacon and eaten like they hadn't eaten at all the day before.

Sidon offered to clean the dishes from their meal while Link got himself dressed.

Living with Sidon so far was proving to be something special. He knew a lot of people always said that you never knew someone until you lived with them. Technically Link had already been living with Sidon already.

Here though it seemed to be pulling them closer together. This home in Hateno would certainly make a pleasant place to have some quality time with his prince.

And a place for them to fall further in love with one another.

The hero was dressed quickly and he was able to pull out more of Sidon's warm clothes so he could help him get dressed again.

Sidon joined him soon enough upstairs and barely got a word out before Link was stripping Sidon down and helping him dress back into his winter clothes.

Once dressed he sat on the edge of the bed and Link sat behind him, undoing the braid and brushing his hair out. He took brushing his hair slow this time, wanting to make Sidon as relaxed as he could right now.

“May I share something with you Link?” Sidon asked after a moment.

“Of course you can,” Link said, setting the brush down and sliding his fingers through his long locks of hair.

“I..do love these moments with you. I've got to share so many experiences with you like this but...I have to be honest. I really do miss being a Zora,” the prince said with a sigh.

Link's hands came to a slow stop and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his face into his hair.

“I know...” Link said softly, squeezing him. He didn't blame Sidon for wanting to be his old Zora self again.

When Link had first changed he had wanted to change back into his Hylian self immediately. His feelings of being a Zora had gone from accepting that he was and may never be a Hylian again to loving that he was a Zora.

But Sidon was not Link. Sidon had a right to feel differently.

Being a Zora was all Sidon knew. He had a high chance of turning back but when that would be they weren't sure.

“We'll have you back to yourself in no time. I promise,” Link said softly. Sidon placed his hands on Link's and gave the top of his hands a peck.

“I know,” Sidon said. “I trust you. Now, lets go get that firewood.”

Link gave him a peck on the back of his head and quickly braided his long red locks for him. Hand in hand they gathered up the shovels and opened the door.

Link shivered, but immediately started to dig. The pile of firewood wasn't too far away so they wouldn't have to be out there that long.

“It must have snowed quite a bit last night,” Sidon said as they shoveled their way towards the pile. “It's nice and fluffy.”

“Perfect for this...” Link responded. Sidon lifted his head to see what he meant but ended up getting a snowball hitting him on his back.

“Hey now, that's not fair,” Sidon said with a laugh, scooping up some snow in his mitten covered hands but ended up dropping it when another snow ball hit his chest this time.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Link laughed. “I won't do anymore, I promise.”

The blonde turned back to shoveling the snow, a large smile on his face, but soon was tackled to the ground into a large pile.

“You're not getting away that easy,” Sidon said with a laugh as he laid himself on top of Link in the snow pile.

Link wiggled his body about to try to get away but Sidon had him pinned well to the snow. He fake pouted for a moment, resting his arms above his head.

“No fair,” he said but then a wicked grin came across his face and he dumped a bunch of snow onto Sidon's head.

The prince shook his head to get the snow out and laughed, pulling Link up from the pile and hoisting him over his head.

He tossed the smaller male into another pile of snow, Link landing on his back with a soft _puff._

Link laughed hard, climbing his way out of the pile, covered from head to toe in the white powder. He used to not be fond of the snow but now...well now he was sort of liking it.

“Have I come at a bad time?” a familiar voice asked.

The two glanced over into the falling snow to see a very much bundled Princess Zelda with a smile on her face.

 


	17. Fishy Fish

Once the princess had shown up Link and Sidon both silently agreed with just a glance to one another that they would have to put their snow ball fight on hold.

The two immediately went back to digging out the firewood. It wasn't long till they found the pile and Link pulled back the blanket he had left there to keep it dry and passed several cut logs to Sidon and even a few to Zelda upon her insistence.

Once satisfied with the amount of wood Link covered it back up and the three went back into the safety of Link's home.

The door was shut behind them quickly and Link went immediately to the heating element to add more logs to it. Sidon shivered as he set his logs down in the other pile inside and rubbed his arms a bit to warm up.

Zelda set hers down as well and took a seat at the table.

“I have some news for the two of you,” Zelda said to them, removing her coat and her scarf. Link perked up at that, his hands busy with helping Siodn remove his coat. Honestly it was cute that the prince still had trouble with buttons.

“Good news I hope?” Link asked, sliding the coat off of Sidon's shoulders and resting it on the hanger to dry. He soon removed his own and set it next to Sidon's.

“I'll make us something hot to drink,” Link offered then, moving to the stove to boil some water, eager to hear the news, though was nervous of it being something bad.

“Sort of good news I guess you could say,” she said with a small smile, letting out a small sigh. “I've been to Purah's.”

“In this storm...Zelda, that is so dangerous...” Sidon said, taking a seat down at the table across from the princess. “Travel could have waited.”

“I know...I...just want to make up for what I've done to the two of you and make up for how I acted before,” Zelda said, turning her face away from them. “I wanted to see if she had any insight of where we could go next for these frogs. She did give me some ideas of where we can go next but..she also had this...”

Slowly she pulled something from her pouch on her hip and rest it on the table. It was a small bottle with a little bit of blue liquid inside.

“Is that...” Link said softly, heart racing against his chest.

Zelda nodded her head. “When I brought the frogs to her she made plenty of elixirs to attempt to get the right one. This is the first stage, just the essence of the frog in a potent liquid form. I had thought she used all of them up but this was the last one.”

Link frowned, an angry tone running across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but the whistling tea pot caught his attention instead.

“She kept this from me. I never knew she had this. When I found it I immediately confronted her....you can imagine how that went...” Zelda said with a sigh.

Link gave a curt nod, pouring some of the water into three mugs with a little bit of brown powder in the bottom of each.

“I don't understand...who is this woman?” Sidon asked. Link gave the prince a gentle smile and brought the mugs over, leaving one out for each of them.

“Purah is a very gifted scientist. She had created something to reverse the age affect on Hylians. It went awry and ended up resorting her to a child,” Link explained. “By all means she still is very gifted and has done much for me during my journey like updating my Sheikah Slate. It's just that she does act like a child.”

Sidon nodded his head, looking down at the cup in his hands quizzically. Link smiled. With Sidon around he always felt loads better, especially when he got to teach him things about living like a Hylian. He hoped that even after they changed back he could still get a chance to share a lot of this life he had.

“It's hot chocolate. It tastes really good. Just be careful. It's hot,” Link said, bringing his eyes away from Sidon after a moment, remembering that they had a guest in.... _their_ home. They couldn't be doing anything like that when Zelda was here.

“She carried on about how she wanted to be...and I quote...a fishy fish,” Zelda said, resting her small hands around the warm mug in front of her. “It took quite a bit of coaxing but I was able to get it out of her.”

“We should take it immediately,” Link said eagerly. To not have to worry about waiting to spring would be a dream come true.

“Hold on Link,” Zelda said, pushing the bottle towards them. “There is a problem...It's only strong enough for one of you. Both of you taking it would result in a half transformation which I'm sure would not be idle either.”

Link's bubble was burst and he shrank a little, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“I am sorry to drop this on you. I just had thought that at least one of you would want to have the chance to change back,” Zelda said softly.

Sidon and Link turned towards one another. Sidon rest his hand against Link's and then squeezed it softly.

“Well...maybe we should wait to change together?” Sidon suggested staring into Link's eyes, though there was a sadness there in those golden eyes.

Link glanced away and took hold of the bottle. He uncorked it and looked inside of the bottle, biting his lip.

“No Sidon...” Link said, turning to the prince and pushing the bottle to Sidon's lips. “You first.”

“Link, wait,” Sidon said.

Link cupped the prince's face in his hand, lowering the bottle from his lips. “Sidon...I can see that being this way has upset you...You have done so much to make me happy. Now it's my turn to make  _you_ happy.”

Sidon instantly pulled Link closer to him, kissing his lips tenderly. Link flushed darkly but kissed him back.

As he pulled away he rest his forehead against Sidon's. Sidon tucked some of Link's hair behind his ear, a common gesture that he had taken up since he had changed back, not even seeming to mind in the slightest to having such an intimate moment with the champion in front of the princess. But she didn't seem to mind either.

“Thank you my love. You don't know how much this means to me,” he whispered to him. He leaned back then and pecked his nose, taking the bottle from Link's fingers.

He hesitated at first, staring at Link with a conflicted gaze.

Link could tell that he wanted to change back. But he was also fighting himself.

“It's okay,” Link said softly.

Taking a deep breath Sidon quickly downed the bitter liquid. He let out a cough as he set the bottle down.

“It tastes horrible,” he groaned, immediately going for his hot chocolate after to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Link relaxed, taking a hold of his hand. He only had a few hours left with him as a Hylian before his body would start changing.

He would make sure he was there for him every single step of the way.

Zelda cleared her throat, sitting up more in her chair. “Purah also gave me an idea of where we could go next. We can make a trip out to Gerudo Town or to Lurelin Village. The warmer climate might give a good chance.”

“And you could check on Vah Naboris when we're there,” Link suggested.

Though how would they get Sidon into Gerudo Town? Zelda was allowed in no problem and all Link had to do was wear his vai outfit to blend himself in.

Even if Sidon remained a Hylian it would still be a problem getting him a disguise to have him pass through the gates.

“We can make sure we all get in safe an sound,” Zelda promised. Link gave a nod. He would trust Zelda at least this much to get Sidon in. It would take some time before Link would fully be able to trust the princess again.

“Link I wanted to ask if it was alright if I stayed here for a while?” Zelda asked then. Link stared at her with surprise. The only thing he had was a couch since he was sure he would be needing to have Sidon in the bed while he changed.

“Is something wrong with the inn?” Link asked, picking up the empty mugs from the table and went to the sink.

“No...it's just...I need a moment away from the townspeople and you're the only one I know here aside from hiking it back up to Purah's. They mean well but it is getting to be a bit too much,” Zelda admitted.

Link hesitated at first but then nodded his head. “I don't see a problem with it. I hope my couch is suitable for you to sleep on?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Link...Link...” Link heard Sidon say. The blonde hero turned to his love only to see him fall from the chair and onto the floor.

Eyes widening Link ran to his side, Zelda instantly dropping down next to him.

“Sidon!” Link cried out, dropping to his knees at his side. The prince stared weakly up at him, sweat covering his brow, gold eyes slowly glazing over. His hand slowly came to rest on Link's face, body shaking with each movement, his breathing ragged.

“Sidon, stay with me,” Link said, heart racing against his rib cage.

“Everything hurts,” Sidon whispered out. Link's eyes widened, seeing that his teeth that were smooth were now becoming sharp like his Zoran teeth.

Helplessly he looked to the princess who looked pale and scared as well. Was he changing back already?

“Zelda, what's happening to him?” Link asked scared, his hand grasping hold of Sidon's and holding it to his chest.

“Purah did say she believed it would give signs of working quickly but hours after it was taken...I guess she was wrong,” Zelda said softly, resting the back of her hand against Sidon's forehead. “He's burning up. We need to cool him down. Immediately.”

Link didn't need to be told twice. With what seemed like no effort at all on Link's part he picked Sidon up and hoisted him over his shoulders, carrying him to the bathroom.

Zelda stayed out of the bathroom and prepared the bed and wash cloths and glasses of water for the prince. She had done this once with Link so she knew what to do. The most important thing to do right now was make him as comfortable as possible.

Link stripped Sidon down to nothing, setting him down in the tub and filling it with slightly room temperature water.

“Link...” Sidon whispered softly as the water filled the tub around him. “It'll be alright Link.” Even when feeling like this Sidon still had encouraging words to say to him. It was one of the many things Link love about him.

The blonde knelt near the edge of the tub and then finally tears started to leak down his cheeks, dripping down onto his knees.

Link was terrified. He knew that Sidon was changing back into his Zora form but would he make it through it?

He had lost many people in his life. The only one that was from his old life was Zelda. He made it his oath to never lose anyone ever again. And he would not lose Sidon.

“I'm scared...” Link said softly, smoothing some water over his forehead and wiping away some tears from his face with his other hand.

“Do not worry my love...” Sidon whispered. Soon the prince let out a grunt as pain shot through his body. Surely Sidon was stronger than Link if he could stay awake through this pain. Or he was forcing himself to stay awake for his sake?

“No tears my hero,” Sidon whispered then, his hand coming shakily out of the water and running over his cheek.

Link smiled, leaning into the hand against his face. His skin felt different, almost like it was getting back those scales he used to have.

“I just don't want to lose you,” Link said. Sidon shook his head, grunting softly as his body arched from the pain.

As the wave passed he panted, shaking his head.

“You won't.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“His temperature has gone down,” Zelda said softly, changing the wet cloth off of Sidon's forehead. “The change should be done in a few hours.”

Link nodded his head, looking down at his prince with a hollow expression.

After he had gotten Sidon from the tub, dressed, and up into the bed Sidon had finally passed out from an intense wave of pain.

Over the hours his body changed drastically much to Link's terrified state. Zelda did what she could to help but Link remained silent next to her, only nodding or shaking his head whenever she asked a question.

“I'm going to retire for the evening. You should try to get some rest,” Zelda said softly, patting his shoulder lightly as she walked from the room and down the stairs.

Link clutched Sidon's hand in his own, knowing he would not be getting rest at all that night.

 


	18. Indulging In Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pure heart felt sexy smut for my readers :D

Pure exhaustion was what finally had Link falling asleep in his chair next to the bed Sidon laid on. His body had finally had enough of him worrying and forced him to relax, making him sleep for several hours.

He slowly began to stir at the feel of a large warm fingers running through his hair gently. A soft voice hummed as well, playing a tune that was unfamiliar to the blonde.

Blue eyes cracked open, peering up at the shape in the bed. Instead of his redheaded Hylian sitting there it was his familiar Zoran prince sitting in the bed, humming softly and stroking his hands through Link's hair.

“Ah, Link. I'm glad you're awake,” Sidon said, his hand coming to rest on his cheek.

Pure adrenaline caused by joy coursed through his body and, not being able to help himself, Link pushed out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, crawling his smaller body onto his lap.

He shook a little in his arms, relief sweeping through him then as Sidon's arms wrapped around him, his hand resting on the back of his head.

“I'm so glad you're alright,” Link whispered, voice filled with emotion for his prince. “I was so...scared that I would lose you. I know it's silly to think that but...just seeing you in so much pain brought back so many painful memories...”

Sidon merely held the other close to him, petting his hair as he let Link calm down in his arms. They both knew that Sidon would not die from this but Link seeing Sidon in that state had triggered something inside of him.

Link sat back then, his hands resting on Sidon's cheeks.

“I...you don't know how good it is to see you like this again,” Link said with a smile, leaning in close to kiss him.

He hesitated at first, heart pounding away in his chest.

Why was it now that he thought of his day dreams that he used to have before he had become Sidon's mate?

“Something wrong?” Sidon asked softly.

Link snapped out of his trance and shook his head, pushing himself forward and kissing his lips tenderly. Sidon relaxed under him, his fingers sliding through his hair again with his other arm tightening around his waist.

So much emotion was shared between the two of them just by their simple kiss. The relief that Link felt, the frustration of wanting to go back to their old lives before things had been ruined for the two of them, among other things.

A shy tongue escaped Link's lips as he lightly licked his lover's mouth. Sidon pulled away for a moment, smirking down at him.

“Careful of the teeth love,” he said with a sharp toothed grin before leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss, his own tongue sliding against Link's bottom lip to indulge his fiance in what he wanted first.

Breath hitching Link opened his mouth, a shiver running through him as their tongues stroked along one another.

He felt so lost...getting so lost in his kiss....

“Wait,” Link said a little reluctantly, sitting back a bit to catch some air. “I don't need Zelda walking in on this.”

Sidon's golden gaze looked to the open door to the bedroom, his gaze showing his conflicting thoughts bouncing around in his brain.

“I'll check,” Link answered then, getting to his feet and going to the door. A note was stuck to the door frame, the delicate script clearly indicating that it was Zelda's handwriting.

_If you should come across this before I get back, I went to go collect some supplies for our trip as well as gather my things from the inn. I should be back around noon. Perhaps I could take my hand at cooking lunch for the three of us as well?_

_~Zelda_

Link smiled a bit and glanced at the clock on his wall. There was more than enough time to have a private moment with Sidon...

“Link?” Sidon called from across the room.

Link turned with a sultry look in his eyes, causing Sidon to sit up a bit more and reach for the cup of water that sat next to the bed, downing more than half of it.

“Sidon...before I had transformed I had always wondered what it would be like to...mate with you just like this...,” Link said, gesturing to his own smaller body as he approached the bed once more, eyes never leaving Sidon's golden gaze.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of that either...” Sidon admitted with a blush. Link having been a Zora before as well as when Sidon had been a Hylian had made things much simpler when it came to their love making.

Now it was much more difficult. But Link was not about to let that stand in the way of it.

“Are you up for trying?” Link asked, crawling up onto the bed and straddling Sidon's waist. “I don't wish to if you're not feeling well.”

Sidon rest his hands on his hips, his thumbs stroking along the skin of his stomach as his shirt rode up a little bit.

“I'm feeling perfectly fine my love. Being in my own skin again has never made me feel better,” Sidon responded. “Though I have to admit that I am a little nervous about doing this...You are much smaller than I am now...”

Link smiled and pressed his body closer, kissing his lips slowly and softly. “It's okay. I may be like this for the rest of my life if we don't find an way to change me again. I don't want that keeping me from enjoying being your mate.”

Sidon physically relaxed and pulled on his hips to tug him closer so he could kiss him easier. Link happily obliged, his arms finding their way around Sidon's neck underneath his head fin as their lips connected in a heated kiss.

Sidon's large hands made their way underneath Link's shirt, stroking along his sides and then to his chest. A soft gasp escaped Link's lips then as Sidon's fingers closed around his nipples, pinching and pulling them gently.

Link's body arched into his touch, breaking their kiss as shivers ran through his body. After a moment of tugging on them Sidon sat back and helped Link remove his shirt.

Sidon's large hands pulled him closer once more, arching Link's body towards him so he could suckle onto one of his nipples, being extra careful not to hurt him with his teeth.

“Ah!” Link gasped out, his hands resting on Sidon's arms and pushing his chest into Sidon's mouth further. A soft chuckle came from the prince and he gave what Link sought after, suckling on the nub further.

By this moment Link was already pitching a tent in his pants, his whole body begging for attention from Sidon and Sidon only.

The Zoran prince sat back as he licked his lips, staring at Link's flushed body. “It is cute to tease you,” he said softly.

Link rolled his eyes playfully but then stopped Sidon as he leaned in closer by pressing a finger to his lips.

“It's my turn to pleasure you,” Link said softly, crawling off of Sidon's lap and laying himself down, leaving his face right near his groin.

Sidon flushed, leaning back against the headboard, his cocks already protruding from his slit just from seeing Link's reactions to what he had done for him.

Slowly Link ran his tongue from base to tip up one of his cocks causing Sidon to let out a low moan. Using that sound for encouragement to continue he wrapped his lips around the swollen head.

A sharp gasp emitted from the prince, his fingers combing themselves through golden locks of Link's hair.

Link slid his lips down further, taking in as much as he could without choking himself. As to not neglect the other throbbing cock of his prince, Link's hand wrapped around the other, stroking the large member slowly.

“Link...” Sidon moaned as Link's mouth slid up his length once more only to slide back down, repeating the action over and over till he had a steady rhythm going.

This caused Sidon to grip his hair tightly in his hand, hips thrusting a little but Sidon caught himself quick enough so he didn't choke his lover.

“N-no more. I don't want to finish just yet,” Sidon urged Link, pulling on his hair a little to pull Link's mouth from his member.

Panting softly Link nodded, crawling up towards Sidon again only to be wrapped up in his arms and kissed. Sidon immediately rolled them both over on the small bed so that he laid over Link's smaller frame.

Link's pants came flying off with Sidon's eager hands, leaving his body bare to him.

“So beautiful...” Sidon mumbled, his hands slowly ghosting down his sides to rest on his hips. “Do you have any sort of lubrication I can use?”

Link flushed darkly and pointed to the small blue bottle on the table near his bed. Inside held a good portion of lotion inside though there was a bit missing which proved that Link did use this upon occasion.

A soft peck was placed on his forehead and Sidon reached for the bottle. He squirted a generous amount in his hands, letting it warm up in his palm as he pushed Link's knees open with one of his own.

“As much as I wish to have all of me inside of you my love...I don't think I will fit this time. I'm sorry,” Sidon said with a flush as he coated Link's entrance with the lotion.

Link smiled, resting his hand on Sidon's cheek.

“It's alright. When I'm a Zora again we can do that as much as possible,” Link promised.

Sidon let out a soft chuckle and then pushed one of his fingers inside of his blonde. Link gasped sharply, clutching his fists from the large finger that pushed into him.

Sidon was large enough as a Hylian but even his finger was almost the width of his Hylian member. It was obvious now that his own Zoran body could take a lot more than his Hylian body. How much would it hurt to have Sidon inside of him now?

He was right. He could not do two despite how much he wanted it.

The burning sensation faded away with the lotion, a warming sensation coming with it. Link had bought this a while back in Gerudo Village and favored it over the others that he had come across in his travels.

“You didn't tell me this has a warming sensation,” Sidon teased, slowly pushing in another finger into his body, earning a grunt from the Hylian.

“All the better for us,” Link said with a coy grin. He forced his body to relax, taking deep breaths to help himself.

Sidon pushed his fingers in further, moving them slowly and stretching them out. Link closed his eyes for a moment, taking in how it felt to have him do this for him again.

It felt different but rather enjoyable.

“Ah!” Link cried out then as Sidon's fingertips pushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “Sidon...do that again...”

Sidon happily obliged, kissing Link's mouth and pushed his fingers into that spot again. Another jolt of pleasure went through Link, his moan muffled by Sidon's kiss.

He thrust his fingers gently into him then, making sure to bump into that little bundle of nerves each time to get that reaction from him.

Link's cock wept for attention with pre cum, pushing his hips into Sidon's hand. Slowly he parted the kiss, staring down at Link as he bucked in pleasure.

“Shall I just finish you this way my love?” Sidon asked, slowing his hand down and then thrusting his fingers into him again.

Despite that he felt he was unwinding, Link shook his head, his hands cradling Sidon's face and bringing him down for a quick kiss.

“Mate with me my prince,” Link whispered against his mouth.

Sidon did not have to be told twice. He pulled his fingers from him quickly and lathered his cock up with more of the warming lotion.

A moan passed through his lips as he stroked himself, Link's blue gaze hungrily watching the scene in front of him.

“I will have to give you a show at some point,” Sidon chuckled, pulling hips closer to his own and then aligning his cock at Link's entrance. “Hold onto me love...I'm going to take it slow.”

Link wrapped his arms around his neck as he came hovering over him, pushing into his body slowly. Link gasped softly, stretching his legs out as Sidon pushed in, but then settling around his waist, just above his fins.

“So tight my love...” Sidon mumbled softly, his other cock rubbing against Link's. “Are you alright? I won't move until you say it's okay.”

Link stared up into his golden gaze, fingers idly running along his head fin. So many times he had thought of seeing Sidon like this over him, buried deep into his body with their love making. They were both finally was able to indulge in this fantasy.

Just the feeling of Sidon's powerful body hovering over him as he thrust into him sent a pleasurable shiver down Link's spine.

“Make me feel alive Sidon,” Link whispered then, kissing his lips.

Sidon sighed in content against his mouth and slowly pulled his hips back only to push them forward again.

Link wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder as Sidon set a steady pace, moans passing from his lips with each thrust into him.

The burning pain soon drifted away as his tip grazed against his prostate, his hips bucking hard with each pass of it.

“Sidon!” Link cried out in sheer pleasure, his body arching as Sidon's arms wrapped around Link and pulled him closer to his body, thrusting into him harder.

One of Link's hands snaked down between them, wrapping around both his own and Sidon's second cock, his fingers barely able to wrap around both of them.

But it gave them just enough friction to feel amazing.

“Link!” Sidon groaned out, his hard thrusts causing the bed's headboard to smack against the wall. “I...I won't last much longer...”

Link lifted his head close to Sidon's ear, panting heavily.

“Bite me,” he whispered hotly into his ear, pushing his shoulder where his bite scar laid.

Sidon pulled his head back immediately, shock written on his face, even his hips coming to a slow stop.

“Link I don't-”

“Sidon...please,” Link begged, pushing his hips down on his cock again. Sidon let out a soft moan as he did and pulled Link towards his body again.

He thrust into him faster, Link's hand stroking them nearly at the same pace. Sidon's hot tongue ran over the scar he left months ago, hesitant still to be doing this.

Then his sharp teeth bit down into his shoulder, causing Link to cry out.

Instantly Link released hard, his body making a vice grip around Sidon's cock. The prince thrust harder into his Hylian, his teeth still in his shoulder, and soon Sidon too released into the blonde as well as all over Link's stomach.

Link tilted his head back, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan, trembling in Sidon's arms from the intense orgasm that ran through him.

The prince's hips came to a slow stop, his teeth releasing his skin slowly, tongue coming to lick off the blood on his shoulder.

“Are you alright my love?” Sidon asked as he lifted his head from his shoulder, face full of worry for the smaller male underneath him.

“I'm perfect,” Link said tiredly, running his thumb over Sidon's bottom lip to get some blood off of it and then pulled him back down for one more slow and gentle kiss.

“We should get you cleaned up before the princess returns,” Sidon offered, pulling himself slowly out of Link's body and laying next to him.

Instead of agreeing Link rolled himself closer to the prince, resting his head on his chest and keeping his bitten shoulder upright so he didn't lay on it.

“I just want to lay like this for a little while...” Link whispered with a smile, his eyes fluttering shut. Sidon chuckled softly and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

“We can do that too,” Sidon promised.

 


	19. So Desirable

The feelings that went through Link at that moment were much like the ones he had felt after he had finally defeated Calamity Ganon. He was exhausted, sore, but was extremely happy about the outcome that occurred.

Granted that sex and defeating the ultimate evil were two completely different things, they both left him happy.

The two of them dozed on and off for a little, never once moving from each other's arms. That is until the sound of a soft laugh caused them both to wake fully with a start.

“I can't leave the two of you alone at all can I?” Zelda said with a teasing tone. Link flushed darkly, hands frantically making sure that the blanket covered his body well enough. Sidon held him closer to his body, flushing himself and not meeting the princess's eye.

With another soft laugh and a small roll of her eyes Zelda went to Link's dresser, pulling out some clothes and tossing them on the bed for Link.

“I'm going to go start making some lunch,” she said, patting his leg. “I do suggest Sidon get into the bathtub to hydrate before you two eat.”

And with that said the princess left the room.

Link buried his face into Sidon's chest, letting out a groan of frustration.

“I can't believe she caught us like this...” he said with a sigh, voice muffled by Sidon's skin.

The prince leaned down and laid a soft kiss to his exposed shoulder, earning a soft gasp from Link from the slight sting he felt but as well as the pleasure of his lips.

“At least she seems...alright with the two of us being together finally,” Sidon said trying to encourage his lover. Though he had to admit it was embarrassing for Zelda to find them like that.

Link let out a sigh, pulling back a bit and nodding his head. He had a point. Zelda seemed to not care at all that they were together.

Or if she did she was hiding it very well.

She was even going to be making lunch for the two of them.

“She is right though. I am feeling dehydrated. I do need to get to a bath soon,” Sidon said a bit uneasily. “It also might help ease your pain.”

Link nodded and pushed himself up slowly, letting out a grunt from the dull throb of pain in his shoulder and backside.

So that Link would not have to move too much, Sidon gathered the blonde up into his arms before he could even begin to protest it.

With long strides he stepped into the bathroom, setting Link down on the edge of the tub so he would still be able to turn on the water for the two of them.

As the tub filled Link's eyes scanned over Sidon's Zoran body. His scales did look a little dried out which could not be comfortable for the Zoran prince.

“Are you in pain?” he asked him, dipping his fingers into the water to make sure it was warm enough, though then reached out with his wet fingers and ran them over his chest.

Sidon blinked for a moment and then smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Do not worry my love. I'm alright,” Sidon promised him. “Though that does feel nice.”

With another small peck to the head Sidon helped Link get himself into the tub and soon followed right behind him. Now that he had a larger body it was more of a tighter fit but they were able to make it work out.

But that meant they had to press closer together which was more than alright with them.

The two ran water over one another, Sidon taking it upon himself to get the dried blood off Link's shoulder as Link ran his wet hands all over Sidon's exposed skin that didn't make it into the water.

“I left quite a bruise,” Sidon said as he ran is hand over his shoulder.

Link glanced at his injury but then took Sidon's hand into his own and kissed his palm.

“Don't worry about it. I liked it,” Link said with a smile, hoping to make him feel better. That was one thing Link loved about them. They always did what they could to make the other happy, though didn't want to worry one another either.

Sidon let out a small sigh but nodded. He knew that Sidon hated hurting Link in any way even if in the moment it was what he wanted.

He had to figure out a way to make sure that Sidon knew that it was alright. Link wasn't made of glass, he had felt worse in his battles.

A bite to the shoulder rand being stretched out down below was honestly nothing compared to some of the injuries he's had.

The smell of burning food reached them then which caused Link's eyes to widen and panic a little. He couldn't remember if Zelda knew how to cook or not.

“Oh I hope she isn't going to burn down my house...” he groaned softly, attempting to reach for the plug in the water but Sidon stopped him.

“Easy love. I'm sure everything is fine,” Sidon said, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his body.

Link leaned back against him uneasily but sighed and nodded his head.

Zelda was trying to do something nice for them by making breakfast. It was best to be grateful that she was at least trying even if it tasted bad.

Once Sidon felt that he was fully hydrated he picked Link up from the bath and set him on his feet, toweling him off as best as he could.

As he passed over his damp locks he was pulled down by Link's arms to give him a kiss.

A chuckle passed through Sidon's lips and he kissed him back softly, resting his hands on his hips. It started out sweet but it wasn't long till it started to become heated.

Link was the one who initiated it first, tongue rubbing along Sidon's lips, earning the prince's tongue to glide against his own.

A knock on the door caused the two of them to break apart, panting softly.

“Lunch is ready,” Zelda called room the other side of the door.

“We'll be right there,” Sidon called out to her, listening to her footsteps heading away from the door. Once he was sure she was gone Sidon glanced back down at Link quizzically.

“Are you still feeling excited love?” Sidon asked.

Link flushed and glanced away, shocking the prince. He wasn't sure what it was but all he wanted to do was have Sidon again.

“Oh darling...” Sidon said, kneeling down so he was more at Link's level and brought him into his arms. “Rest your body. I promise I will help you when you're a little more healed.”

Link nodded his head, flushing in embarrassment this time. Sidon pet his hair slowly and smiled.

“No need to be embarrassed love,” Sidon reassured him. “We can do whatever it is you want to make up for it.”

Link received another soft kiss against his forehead before Sidon held him against his chest and rose to his feet, carrying Link back into the bedroom.

Link dressed himself in green tunic and tan slacks, heading down the stairs with Sidon with a limp in his step.

The table was set in the kitchen area for the tree of them. Slightly burnt bacon on bread with lettuce and tomato sat on each plate.

The kitchen smelled of smoke which caused Link to be a little nervous.

“I know I'm not the best cook but I thought I would do this for you guys,” she offered, taking a seat down in one of the chairs.

Sidon helped Link into another chair before sitting himself.

“Well thank you very much princess. Link and I greatly appreciate it,” Sidon said, Link nodding his head in agreement.

“I was hoping that we could go to Gerudo Town today,” Zelda suggested, taking a bite of her food.

“We should get there before the sun rises too high. Being out in the desert when the sun is at its highest as well as when the sun goes down is extremely dangerous,” Link warned, taking a bite of his food and grimacing a little from the burnt taste.

“I can only imagine,” Zelda said and looked to Sidon. “There is a bit of a problem...”

“Do not worry about me princess. I am more concerned about being able to get in the doors fist rather than thinking about water. I'm sure there's some water source out there that I can go in to help myself,” Sidon replied.

Link glanced to his lover, paling a little. He had forgotten about that. Gerudo Town was in the middle of the desert with a very hot sun with little water around.

Perhaps they should have waited for Sidon to change back into a Zora...

Seeing his hero's distress, Sidon reached next to him and took hold of Link's hand, squeezing it softly. “I'll be okay,” he whispered.

“Sidon is right. We do need to figure out a way to get him through the doors. Since he is royalty it might be easy to let him in,” Zelda said, tapping her chin. “Link do you have any hold in the town at all? Any way that we could just get him inside with no issues?”

“Well..yes. I know the Chieftess. She usually tends to give me whatever I need. She even gave me the heirloom passed down from Urbosa herself...” Link said. She, as well as her personal guard, also knew that he was really a man despite his disguise but she always kept it a secret.

“Perfect. Then we should have no problems. After breakfast we should make our way out,” Zelda suggested.

No one protested and finished their meal in silence.

Once lunch was finished Zelda insisted on doing the dishes as well while they got ready. Link was hesitant about leaving Zelda in the kitchen still but another problem came to mind. Getting changed into his _vai_ outfit.

“Something wrong love?” Sidon asked as Link sat on the bed as the prince packed some things for the trip.

“Not really...” Link said, picking up his outfit. Biting his bottom lip he finally decided to go change and slipped into the bathroom, the outfit in his hands.

Normally clothes did not bother him all that much. He never cared for what he wore. He just wore what he needed for the occasion and that was it.

Now as he slipped the silky fabric on his body he felt so...exposed.

And he had been naked in front of Sidon already.

What if Sidon didn't like this on him? What if he laughed?

With a flushing face Link adjusted the garment but held off on putting the veil on his face. That piece was not needed until right when they got to the town.

He slowly opened the door and peered out, watching Sidon close up their bag and keeping his own body hidden behind the door.

At the sound of the door opening Sidon turned to look at him with a smile. “Everything it packed love...why are you hiding behind the door?”

“This outfit that I have to wear...I...I'm embarrassed by it,” he admitted finally, keeping his feet planted in the bathroom.

“Come now I don't think it could be that bad,” Sidon said gently, his encouraging smile on his face. “You look good in anything...or nothing at all.”

Link playfully rolled his eyes but then finally stepped out from behind the door.

Sidon's eyes widened at the sight of him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Do...I look okay?” he asked softly.

Sidon's cheeks flushed darkly then and he took the few short steps to his lover. “You...are absolutely gorgeous.”

Link's cheeks could only grow darker. “Really?”

Sidon nodded his head eagerly, his hands stroking along his sides, feeling his soft skin as well as the silky fabric.

“So desirable...so...”

“Ready to go?” came Zelda's voice as she stepped into their room, bag hoisted over her shoulder. “I cleaned up downstairs and prepared the house for us to leave.”

Would there ever be a time that Zelda didn't interrupt them?

Her eyes then landed on Link, a large grin spreading across her face.

“Oh my goddess Link!” she cried out, clapping her hands gleefully. “You look so cute!”

Link flushed and glanced away. That was the usual response he got whenever he showed anyone what he looked like in this outfit. He much preferred Sidon's reaction.

“Thank you...” Link said uncomfortably. Seeing this Sidon moved a bit closer and placed Link's cloak around his exposed shoulders.

“I wish this could be for my eyes only,” he whispered into his ear seductively as he tied the knot of his cloak.

Link couldn't help but smile, feeling a little better.

“Just about ready,” Link said, taking the veil and tying it around his face, his blue eyes shimmering a little as he stared out at his prince.

Sidon smiled and then handed him the Sheikah slate, sliding his arm around his waist.

They would miss their home but who was to say they that couldn't come back soon? Surely he and Sidon could come back just to be alone with one another.

Zelda came closer and rest her hand on Link's shoulder seeming rather eager to get to the next destination.

“Gerudo Town, here we come,” Link said and then pressed the shrine on the sheikah slate.

 


	20. No Matter What

Getting into Gerudo Town was a lot easier than they had all anticipated. Zelda and Link were welcomed in with open arms from the guards outside. Though they were a little hesitant about letting Sidon through the gates. But once they had explained that he was the prince of the Zoras they ushered him in quickly.

Even if he was a male, it not proper to send away a member of the royal family.

As they were through the gates Link relaxed a little more, leading the other two further into the little town. The sun was starting to beat down a little which meant that they would need to seek shelter under something soon or risk being burned or in Sidon's case becoming so dehydrated that it would hurt his sensitive skin.

Especially so. Even if the prince had told him that everything would be alright he still worried about him.

“Fascinating,” he heard Sidon say softly as they walked towards the main palace where Link knew Riju would be residing.

“I remember those!” Zelda said excitedly, bouncing on her feet as they passed the sand seals pen. “I want to go surfing...I never got the chance...”

Link smiled sadly under his veil. Zelda really never did have the chance. Aside from doing her duties as trying to awaken her powers she was always busy with the Divine Beasts and the Champions of Hyrule.

“Surfing? What does that have to do with those animals over there?” Sidon asked curiously, head fin flicking behind him.

“I'll tell you later,” Link said with a smile.

The group soon stepped into the main palace, Riju sitting in her usual seat, her personal guard standing next to her looking intimidating as ever. Riju had looked bored at first, her young face pressed against her hand in boredom.

But once she saw the group she perked up with a grin on her face.

“Well isn't this a pleasant surprise,” she said with a smile, sitting up more, eyes playful. “It is so wonderful to see again, champion. And I see you have brought the princess, as well as another unusual guest.”

Riju bowed her head a moment out of respect for the three of them.

“What is it that I can help you with?” she asked as she raised her head slowly.

“Well...I was hoping that I could see the Divine Beast Vah Naboris?” Zelda asked with a bow of her head herself. “I was also hoping you would be able to help me.”

Riju hopped to her feet with a grin. “Gladly princess. We must take it slow though. The sands are hot at this hour,” she said, eyes flicking to Link and Sidon. “Your room is just the way you left it. Feel free to have use of it.”

Link smiled, despite that Riju was not able to see it. “Thank you.”

He glanced outside and cringed a bit. The sun was high in the sky now, shining brightly. Link refused to let Sidon out in the sun like this. It would dry him out in probably in a matter minutes. With no water around here to it was a very bad idea.

“Come on Sidon,” Link said, pulling him up the stairs and up to a door. He dug into his pouch and pulled out a golden key.

As the door opened Link smiled a little at the sight of the room. Curtains hung over the holes in the wall which were there in place of windows. A large canopy bed sat in the room, adorned in ruby sheets. A small fountain sat in the corner of the room, pouring in fresh cool water.

“You stayed here before?” Sidon asked impressed, heading to the water himself and immediately began to wet down his arms and torso.

Link closed the door and pulled off his veil setting it on the table on the other side of the room on the table near the bed.

“I tend to have plenty of places to stay in each area of Hyrule...well except central Hyrule as well as Death Mountain area,” Link explained. Death Mountain was too hot and Central Hyrule sat in run. Definite places that he should not be staying in.

He took their bag up on the bed and started to pull out a few items.

The drastic change in temperature bothered Link quite a bit. He could only imagine what it was doing to his prince. They had gone from drastic cold with falling snow to a hot desert with a blazing sun.

Granted that the desert was not as hot as it had been when Link had come there the first time. That time had felt like he could never get a break from the heat until night fall hit and it had become so cold teeth would chatter.

“Well I am glad you do,” Sidon said with a grin, shaking the water off of his hands and stepped to the bed, taking a seat down on the fluffy mattress. “So tell me, what is this surfing thing you were talking about?”

Link plopped onto his back next to him and let out a laugh. “It's a very fun activity.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Time seemed to pass by quickly as they waited for the sun to lose its strength a little bit. As the sun started to move over in the sky Link and Sidon finally emerged, Link dressing himself properly of course.

They had asked around where they could find the frogs they needed and every answer they received pointed them across the desert to the oasis.

For the moment they looked about the vendors, talking with the Gerudo women there a little, answering several questions as most of the women there had never met a _voe_ Zora before. Especially not the prince.

At first Link didn't seem to mind at all, watching Sidon quietly as he told the women of what it was like in his kingdom.

Though after a moment he noted that some of them were attempting to...more or less claim him as their own. Link was forced to pull Sidon away into one of the empty alleyways, hiding in the shadows to keep Sidon out of trouble.

“Someone is jealous,” Sidon whispered with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss his cheek, his body pressing closer.

Link rolled his eyes and shoved at his chest to make him step back. “Well I could just leave to the mercy of those women...”

Realizing what he was getting at he shook his head quickly, not wanting to be left alone with them. They were harmless of course, but Sidon wasn't sure how to speak to them or act around them without causing a disturbance or risk being tied down to someone he didn't want to be with.

“I'd say it's about time that I get changed and we make our way to the oasis,” Link suggested to the other and then pulled out some rupees from his pouch. “Can you go rent out two of the sand seals over there and I'll meet you outside the walls.”

With a quick kiss to his cheek he swayed his hips back to the palace, feeling Sidon's eyes on him before he walked out of sight. He immediately went to his room and dug around in his bag for the specific outfit that he had in mind.

If Sidon liked the vai outfit on him, perhaps he would like the voe one just as much? If not even more than the other?

And that was just what he changed into. He smiled at himself in the mirror, eyes looking over himself. The belt that attached the arm armor on himself didn't do much to hide any of his bare, scarred, muscular chest.

Leaving his hair in his ponytail he nodded in approval before using the sheikah slate to go outside the walls to find Sidon, tucking his vai outfit into the bag on his back.

He found Sidon quickly, watching him for a moment as he stood next to the seals, admiring them and even petting one of them.

“Ready,” Link said as he approached, catching Sidon's gaze as his eyes widened at the sight of him, cheeks flushing.

“Link....you....you...” Sidon said softly.

Link laughed softly and rest his hand against his arm. “I was hoping you would like this one It's one of my favorites.”

Sidon's hands immediately went to his bare skin, stroking his bite mark slowly with the pad of his thumb as his eyes enjoyed the sight before him.

“Let's get going before it gets too cold,” Link said with a smile, taking Sidon's hand and giving his palm a soft kiss.

Sidon could only watch his sexy body as he made his way to one of the seals and grabbed the rope. He slid the rope around Sidon's waist then and helped him step onto the shield that they had been supplied with.

“Try to keep your balance,” he said to him. “And hold on tightly to the rope. I'll give out the verbal command for each of them to go.”

He stepped towards his own then and attached himself. He gave Sidon a wink and then gave the command for his own seal.

The seal immediately started to slide through the sand, the rope giving Link the power to control the seal to which way he wanted. He guided the seal around Sidon, a large grin on his face and a laugh present as he saw the awe and happiness coming from his lover.

He called for his own seal to stop and came to a halt in front of Sidon.

“Ready?” Link asked and Sidon grasped hold of the rope. “Follow me.”

He called out both commands for the seals and the two immediately dove into the sand, pulling them in the direction of the oasis.

The two of them made it across the desert quickly with little to no issues. This was an experience Link was glad that didn't end up in disaster. As the arrived at the oasis the two came to a stop and Link hitched them to a post nearby.

“Excuse me love...I do need to use the water once more,” Sidon said wearily, sliding the rope off himself and head to the water, sinking down until he was fully submerged, not minding the other people there.

Link stepped to the bank of the pool of water, looking around the water's edge to see if he could find anything that would indicate those frogs. Sadly nothing pointed to it.

He was glad that they had been able to find this water for Sidon however. Despite that they had found it though it did worry him. How much was Sidon able to take ?

Sidon reemerged a moment later, letting out a sigh. “I didn't see any frogs when I was under there. Perhaps we're in the wrong spot?”

Link sighed as he sat on the bank of the water, resting his sandy feet into the liquid. They didn't have long to stay there. The sun was setting fast and they had to make it back to the town before the sun set. The desert was no place for anyone after the light was gone. Link had experienced that too many times before in his travels.

But for now he could sit there.

“Perhaps its a seasonal thing...we just have to be patient,” Link said with a sigh, resting his chin on his knees as he held them close to his chest with his arms. Sidon moved closer to the edge and rest both of his arms on either side of Link.

“My love...” Sidon said with a small sigh. He hated seeing Link so upset. He wanted to make him feel better but there was nothing that could be done.

“Then we will wait if that is what you wish,” Sidon said softly. “Remember I love you no matter what race you are.”

Link blushed a bit and reached his hands out, resting them on Sidon's shoulders. “I'm sorry for making you wait so long for our wedding...”

Sidon smiled sadly and soon scooped Link closer to him, hugging him close. “I will wait forever if I need to.”

Link leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt horrible for making the two of them both wait for their wedding. All because he wanted to be a Zora again. It was such a...selfish thing for him to do.

With how horrible their luck had been lately who knew when their wedding day would be. It was not fair. They should not have to wait any longer.

“When we get back to Zora's Domain...Zora or not...I want to get married,” Link finally said.

Sidon let out a content sigh and smiled, squeezing Link to him again.

After a few moments the two of them separated and moved about through the small shops there, asking about the whereabouts of these frogs.

This was not the right season for them just as Link had thought. They would have to come back another time.

The journey back on the sand seals was a short one and Link had to put his other outfit on to get back through the gates.

Zelda found them soon after concern written on her face at the sight of the two of them, upset and quiet. She immediately ushered them inside the palace, bringing them to the library and having them sit down.

“You two look like something terrible has happened,” she said softly. “What is it?”

“I just have this strong feeling that we'll never find these frogs. We had another dead end today,” Link said with a heavy sigh, resting his arms on the table and leaning his chin down onto his arms. “I feel like we're walking in circles.”

“Link...” Zelda said softly, looking to Sidon then. “I can understand that he really wants to become a Zora again but..I never thought he would be this upset.”

“Well...to be honest princess...when we were going home we were going to be wed...this is sort of blocking that path...” Sidon said with a small sigh.

Zelda sat back a bit in her chair but then stood up abruptly, scaring the two of them.

“Then by all means you should be wed now,” she said happily, earning confused gazes instantly from the two men. “I am the princess of Hryule after all...I do have the power to wed the two of you...that is if you wish it so...”

Link instantly sat up, looking to Sidon.

“Well...we could still have our ceremony when we get back to the Domain...but we could still have this now...” Sidon said, taking Link's hands in his own, his gaze gentle and loving. “Link...would you want to wed me now my love?”

Link ripped the veil off of his face and turned towards Sidon in his seat. To be able to call himself Sidon's husband even if it was just through the two of them made his heart swell with happiness. Zelda did not know how much this would mean to them.

“Zelda...my dear friend, would you marry us?” Link asked as he looked to his friend.

Zelda smiled warmly and approached the two of them, taking one of each of their hands, resting Link's palm into Sidon's.

“I would be honored,” she said softly.

She closed both of her hands around both of theirs, her hands glowing with a soft light yellow light emitting from her palms.

“Do you both promise to love and to cherish one another till the end of time?” she asked softly.

“I do,” they both said together.

“Do you promise to push through any hardships together and stay loyal to one another?”

“I do.”

“Then...by the power of the goddess...I bind you two in a forever bond of marriage.”

The two watched as her hands glowed brighter and soon two silver bracelets formed on each of their wrists.

 


	21. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry the chapter is late! Things have been a bit hectic where I am and I was also a little distracted by the new overwatch cinematic for mei. (if you dont know me well just know that I LOVE Mei from Overwatch)  
> I have an important note at the end of the chapter so please read once you are done reading this chapter!

The struggle to get into the bedroom was rather humorous should anyone have passed them in the hallway. Thankfully no one did.

After they had thanked Zelda several times for what she had done for the two of them, which they were still in shock from how generous she had been, Zelda shooed them out of the library, telling them to go consummate their union to seal their wedding blessing from her.

It was embarrassing at first for her to be telling the two of them to go have sex, but once they stepped into the hallway near Link's room, their lips became locked in a fiery kiss and they honestly were not able to keep their hands off one another.

Sidon had picked Link up at some point and carried him the rest of the way to the room. He struggled between getting the door unlocked and open as well as pull Link's shirt from his body. Of course he attempted this all the while trying to keep their lips locked.

Link pulled back with a laugh, helping Sidon with the door and then the full removal of his shirt which got lost on the floor of the bedroom.

Despite how eager he was to feel their bodies entwined in passion he still had that small voice in the back of his head reminding him of his still sore backside from the last time they had made love. It honestly was not that long ago...

But he ignored the pain. He would not let this ruin their wedding night.

Once the door was closed behind them again and locked, their lips met once more. Sidon blindly walked them to the bed, nearly tripping over something, and then laying them both down slowly onto the mattress once his legs had hit it.

The prince pulled back just enough then to stare down at Link's flustered face.

Link was truly a a sight to see.

Shirtless chest flushed, the silver bracelet on his wrist only reminding both of them that they were now bound forever. Just the way they wanted.

“So amazing...” Sidon whispered, about to settle next to him when Link grabbed his arm and pulled him up towards the headboard, the prince sitting up and pressing his back to the headboard. Once comfortable Link climbed onto Sidon's lap, straddling his legs.

The prince chuckled softly, stroking his fingers through Link's long hair, the ponytail having fallen out long before in their attempt to get back into the room.

“My beautiful bride,” Sidon mumbled then.

“My handsome groom,” Link purred right back at him, leaning in closer with Sidon to lay another soft kiss on one another. He didn't mind being referred to as the bride. He rather liked it very much. It had a nice ring to it.

Link couldn't help but sigh in content against his lips, pressing his smaller frame closer to the other male.

Their tongues met not long after, soft moans from both of them filling the air as they both started to become more aroused.

While Sidon's cocks slowly pushed through the slit in his body, Link sported an instant tent in his pants just from simply kissing the other.

Sidon's hands roamed down from his hair then all the way down to his hips where they stopped on his pants.

With lips still connected he wrapped an arm around Link's waist and pulled him higher against his body, using his other hand to slide his pants down his body, hand stroking along his skin as his hand passed over his rear end.

Link kicked his pants off once they were down by his ankles and he was ready to settle back down on his lap when Sidon suddenly turned his body around, pressing Link's back against Sidon's strong warm chest.

Panting softly Link shivered as Sidon ran his hands down his legs.

“I want to feel you as close as possible to me,” Sidon whispered into his pointed ear, licking the tip of his ear then.

Link couldn't help but let out a small gasp and shiver, pressing his back further against the prince's torso. Sidon chuckled against his ear and then pulled back a bit, leaving Link to pout a little in front of him from the lack of feeling.

“Do you have anything for a form of lubrication?” he asked.

Link nodded his head, gesturing to the bottle that sat on the night stand. He had made sure to bring that from his home in Hateno in case they found themselves like this once again. It had done well for them already...

Sidon's long fingers grasped hold of the bottle and he was soon coating his fingers with the oil. He spread his own legs then, taking Link's legs wide open with him, leaving Link at such an angle that he could not get up.

By now the prince was fully erect, Link's own erection just mere inches from Sidon's twin cocks. What was it that Sidon was planning?

He took hold of Link first, stroking him slowly and eliciting a moan from the blonde, the slick feeling of his palm giving him such delicious friction.

As his hand worked his shaft Sidon licked at Link's neck, not using his teeth this time. The wound was fresh enough, he didn't want to hurt him again.

His hand then guided Link's erection towards both of his own, sliding the smaller cock in between both of them.

The new feeling caused Link to buck softly, moaning louder as he tilted his head back. It was so new and strange but felt amazing nonetheless. Sidon smirked, his mouth moving to his ear where he lightly teased him with his tongue.

His hand released Link and grasped the heads of both his own. Then he slowly started to thrust upwards, causing delicious friction that left both of them moaning lowly. Link tried to thrust but with the angle he sat in he could not move much.

“Oh my Link...” Sidon moaned, rolling his hips slowly, his other hand doing its best to hold onto the blonde's hip. His grip was tight on accident, meaning a bruise would soon follow on that pale skin after this session.

Link hadn't really felt anything like this before and he had to admit that he loved it. Perhaps another time they could do it again?

He was at Sidon's complete mercy as he shyly thrust his own hips against Sidon's members to the best of his ability. The friction was amazing, but not quite enough of what he needed to reach that edge of pure bliss.

It was like Sidon was teasing the two of them. And he surely knew it.

“What is it that you wish my bride?” he asked with a husky voice, nipping at the point of Link's ear, his hips jerking upwards, causing Link to cry out softly.

“You...” he said quietly, gasping as Sidon's hand released his hip and moved to his chest, pinching one of Link's nipples.

“What was that love?” Sidon asked, snapping his hips upwards into him again, punching a groan from Link.

“Oh goddess...Sidon....I want you,” Link moaned louder, tilting his head back against his shoulder. “I want you inside of me...”

“Such dirty things from such a pretty mouth,” Sidon cooed in his ear, turning Link's head towards him and kissing his lips feverishly, releasing his hand on his own members and went for the bottle again to coat his fingers once more.

Link's quivering hips relaxed, his one arm sliding around Sidon's neck.

A gentle clawed finger slowly pushed into Link's body, Link letting out a soft grunt of pain and pleasure as Sidon pushed inside.

“This should not take long love. You're still quite stretched out from last time...” Sidon told him, petting back his hair as he moved his finger, and then slowly pushed in another, scissoring them out to keep the other stretched.

Link relaxed his legs and his body, panting softly at the feel of being stretched again. He wanted to tell Sidon to stop and to be inside of him _now_. He wanted his _husband_. He wanted _all_ of his his husband right now!

“Please...” Link groaned to him, thrusting his hips down onto Sidon's fingers.

“So eager...it's cute,” Sidon purred, removing his fingers slowly and lining up the tip of one of his cocks to his entrance after coating himself quickly with the left over oil on his hand. “And I must admit very sexy.”

With the last word spoken he pushed inside of him. Link gasped sharply, hands clawing lightly at Sidon's thighs as he felt himself get filled once more, that familiar painful pleasure hitting him once again.

A deep moan came from Sidon's chest, holding Link's hips with both of his hands now as he pushed his hips up to meet Link's backside.

This caused his cock to slide deeper into the other, his tip brushing against his prostate. A soft gasp emitted from him, Link grinding his hips down a bit on Sidon's tip.

Knowing that Link was more than eager for this Sidon pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting up into him again to the hilt.

Link shivered, pushing his hips down as Sidon lined himself up to do it again.

“I love you...so much,” Link whispered as Sidon's hips started to pick up the pace, his second cock rubbing against Link's weeping erection.

“Oh Link...” Sidon said softly, stroking his hips with his hands. “I love you.”

Link couldn't help but smile, loving those words coming from Sidon, but then gasped as Sidon ground his tip into his prostate.

Holding his mouth closed to quiet his next loud moan he reached down between them with one hand and grasped Sidon's second cock.

Sidon's hips came to a slow stop when he felt that, knowing full well what Link was intending on doing.

“Link...we can't. You'll hurt yourself,” Sidon said weakly as Link stroked the second cock in his hand.

Ignoring the warning Link guided the tip of the cock to his entrance and pushed him inside his tight body, leaving the prince a panting moaning mess behind Link as he slowly slid himself inside of his tight entrance.

It was very tight inside of him like this but not tight enough where Sidon was not able to move. The two waited a little moment until Link was more used to the feeling before Sidon started to move his hips once more.

Link let out a sharp gasp at the feeling, throwing his head back against Sidon's shoulder, his body completely at the prince's power.

Kissing the mark on his neck Sidon wrapped both arms around his waist and started to thrust deep into him. Link's cries of pleasure only grew louder and louder to the point where someone could possibly hear them. His arms reached behind him, wrapping themselves around Sidon's neck for something to hold on to.

“Sidon!” Link cried out louder then, thrusting his hips weakly into Sidon's thrusts, his cock leaking and begging for that release.

With a grunt Sidon thrust harder into the other. Just those few powerful thrusts into his prostate Link lost control.

He came hard, body arching a little from how Sidon was holding him. He released onto his stomach and Sidon's arms, his body tightening around Sidon's members.

The prince let out a gasp, tugging Link down hard for one more thrust as he released deep into his body. Link's mouth hung open in a silent cry, seeing stars as they both rode out their orgasms with Sidon slowly moving Link's body on his cocks.

The blonde soon collapsed back against Sidon, laying himself weakly against his chest. Sidon's grip loosened around him and he massaged his bruised hips with the tips of his fingers. The bruises were already forming but neither of them cared.

Weakly Link turned his head, gently kissing Sidon's cheek. Sidon immediately turned his head and kissed his mouth.

Link surely would not be moving for several days after this.

“How do you feel?” Sidon asked, his fingers coming to stroke through Link's locks of hair out of his face. Link leaned into the hand, feeling exhausted from the day's events. So much had happened that day...including having sex twice.

From everything that they had been through and had done Link was just down right exhausted. Sleeping sounded wonderful right now...

“Tired...” he admitted, nuzzling his face into Sidon's neck and letting out a soft grunt as the prince pulled his soft members out of Link's body.

“Well then by all means rest my love,” Sidon told him, grabbing a towel that was sitting on the bed side table and gently cleaned Link's body.

Once he was clean he laid them both down, Link laying on his stomach on top of Sidon's torso, his head tucked underneath Sidon's chin.

Sidon soon laid a blanket over Link's body to help keep him warm and flicked the light off. Moonlight shined through the window giving them enough light to be able to see one another still but not bright enough to keep them awake.

Link lifted his head a little, kissing Sidon's chin lightly. Sidon chuckled softly and tilted his head down to capture Link's lips in a soft kiss once again.

“Sleep well my bride. I will be right here with you in the morning,” Sidon promised him. Link smiled, kissing his chin again.

“I love you my prince...” Link said, laying his head back down.

Sidon smiled at the familiar way the two of them spoke like this and hugged him close. “And I love you my champion...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be a new chapter next week (August 30). I will be away that week and don't have access to a computer to post anything.  
> I will be writing the chapter though while I'm away and it will be posted September 6


	22. A Dream Come True

Neither one of them wanted to get out of be the next morning after having spent so much energy the night before. Though despite the tiredness there was a sense of peace between them, no urgency to get up and move.

They loved it.

They were wed officially, the proof in the bracelets around their wrists.

They would just want to stay in this moment forever.

Sadly they were not able to and they got up from the bed, a decision made already with just a glance at one another on what they would be doing next.

Now that the two of them were wed, plus with the added fact that the frogs were not around during this season, there was no reason to stay in the desert any longer and delay going back to their home in Zora's Domain.

And there they would have a proper wedding.

While they were glad that Zelda had married the two of them, they felt a little cheated about not getting their proper ceremony. So much planning had gone into it already. They would not let their wedding die away.

As Link got dressed Sidon approached from behind. He slid his arms around Link's bare torso, pulling him closer to his body and pecked his bare shoulder slowly. Though then he moved his lips all the way up his neck.

Link shivered and a smile graced his lips.

“I know we haven't been gone that long but I honestly cannot wait till we get home...” Sidon said to him. Link grinned and nodded his head.

“Me too love,” Link said, squeezing his arms onto Sidon's.

The prince smiled and pressed his face into his hair. They would need to leave really soon. There was much to do in order to prepare.

After Link was dressed he made sure to find Zelda and told her of their plan. She was a little disappointed about their idea but she agreed and asked if she could come along in hopes to help plan the wedding as well.

And so the trio returned back to the Domain.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It was about a couple of weeks later that they finally would have their day. As soon as they had gotten back they had all gotten into preparing the ceremony.

Things were falling into place. Wedding preparations were in full swing and Elsie had finally been found. Unfortunately she had been the one behind the whole situation and was now forced to solitude in the Zoran dungeons.

Link's friends were contacted from all over, decorations picked out as well as the food for all of their guests. Even Kapson the Zora had come back from Tarrey Town to officiate the wedding for the two of them.

Link hoped that his friends would be able to come by with the cold weather.

Now the morning of their wedding Link woke up a bit later than he had anticipated. Zelda was supposed to help him get dressed for the wedding but she was nowhere in sight. And he wasn't allowed to go in search for her either.

He wasn't allowed to leave his room in risk of running into Sidon, whom he was not allowed to see since the night before until he walked down that aisle. A proper tradition he supposed but he really did miss his prince.

He set to dress himself but soon Cyra had come knocking on the door to help him in place of the princess.

“Zelda asked me to help you in her place while she took care of something,” Cyra said, dressed in a long deep purple dress. “She'll come back in time, don't worry.”

Link sighed but nodded his head, allowing Cyra to help him dress into a deep blue tunic with long white sleeves and white pants and adorned in plenty of silver jewelry all along his body. It was a little uncomfortable but he was not about to insult the royal family. This was also another tradition that he would uphold.

“You nervous?” she asked softly as she sat Link down on a chair and brushed out his blonde locks of hair.

“A little...I just don't want to mess it up,” Link said with a small sigh, watching in the mirror in front of him as Cyra tied his hair back into a half ponytail and then rest a silver circlet with a sapphire in the middle onto his head.

He felt stupid feeling nervous about this whole thing when he had already sort of done this before back at the desert. But then again Link was not used to being put out in front of a crowd like this. Not even when the kingdoms were celebrating their victory against Ganon. He just wanted to make a good impression on them all.

“You'll do fine,” Cyra said with a gentle smile and squeezed his shoulders. Once done fitting the circlet onto his head and fixing his hair around it she stepped back and smiled at the work she had done for him.

Link stared at himself in the mirror and flushed a little. He almost hadn't recognized himself at first. He had never been dressed this nice before.

“You look wonderful,” Cyra said happily, clapping a bit and then looking to the clock on the wall near them. “And almost late. Come now. Your prince is waiting.”

Grabbing onto his hand she led Link out of the room and outside the doors of where the ceremony would be held.

“Now you wait here. I have to go find Fengus inside,” she said, giving him a quick hug and then slipping through quickly so that no one would see him yet.

Link swallowed and stared down at his silver and blue shoes. Would Sidon like him like this? Was he just as nervous as Link was?

A soft knock on the other side of the door sounded and Link straightened up.

“Ready when you are, Link,” came Bazz's voice. Soft music began to play and Link's heart hammered against his chest.

“I'm ready,” he responded softly before he could change his mind.

Both doors were pulled open then and Link's clasped his hands in front of him, resting them on his stomach. His blue eyes scanned over the familiar faces of so many people. He was amazed by how many had actually came by with the weather being the way it was.

Bolson had come and was sitting with Karson as well as Rhodson and her husband. Riju was there with her body guard. Yunobo had come as well, seated next to Teba and his family. So many people he had come to have in his life all in one place. It warmed his heart.

At the very front of everyone in the front row next to King Dorephan Link saw Zelda. Cyra had been right. She had made it just in time.

His legs shook as he tried to walk with so many eyes on him but he soon felt relief wash over him as that familiar golden gaze landed on him.

The prince smiled gently at him, dressed in a deep blue coat himself adorned with similar silver jewelry to Link's.

Everyone else faded away as Link slowly made his way to Sidon. He suddenly didn't feel nervous any longer. It wasn't important any longer of what others thought. All that mattered right now was him and Sidon.

As he grew closer Sidon held out his hand for Link whom happily rest one of his own in Sidon's warm palm.

“My Link...you look amazing,” Sidon whispered, bringing Link's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“As do you...” Link responded quietly, resting his other hand in Sidon's as they faced one another in front of Kapson.

With a small cough from the older Zora the guests were seated once again.

“We are gathered here today to join Prince Sidon and Link in matrimony,” Kapson began once things had quieted down.

“Prince Sidon...before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Link to be your husband, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?”

Sidon smiled and squeezed Link's hands. “I do.”

Link's smile only grew and his heart fluttered in his chest at hearing him say those words once again to him.

“Wonderful,” Kapson said, slowly turning to Link. “And Link...before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Prince Sidon to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?”

Link beamed brightly. “I do.”

At those words Bolson let out a loud sob of happiness, dabbing his eyes with a pink handkerchief, Karson wrapping his arms around the other man and hugging him with a smile on his face as they watched the couple.

Link laughed softly and turned to Sidon once more.

“With the power within in myself I now deem you married in the eyes of the goddess. Prince Sidon, you may kiss your bride,” Kapson urged.

Sidon's grin only widened and he pulled Link closer to him, cupping his cheeks with both of his hands. Slowly he leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

Link's hands grasped onto Sidon's, leaning into him as his eyes fluttered shut. If he hadn't been so close to the prince he was sure his knees would give out from under him.

“And so dearly beloved, please help me in greeting this newly married couple, Prince Sidon and Prince Link,” Kapson finally finished, clapping his hands.

The guests all stood once more and began clapping loudly, cheers soon following after.

Sidon slowly pulled away from Link's lips and then scooped him up to his chest, heading right for the aisle.

Pink flowers reigned down on them from all directions, most likely an idea that Bolson had for he had done this in another wedding Link had been to.

Sidon immediately whisked him away into a small private room, laying his lips against Link's once more once the door was closed behind them. They would wait to consummate their wedding again. They just wanted a moment alone before they were expected at the wedding reception. After however there would be nothing holding them back.

“More officially mine at last,” Sidon whispered, kissing his nose as he set Link back down on his feet. “My prince...”

Link flushed but smiled. He had never thought of that till now. He was now a prince.

A small knock sounded on the door and Link went to answer it, opening it a crack to reveal the princess.

“I know you need a moment alone but I wanted to give this to you now. I suggest not using it until after tonight so you aren't unconscious on your wedding night,” she whispered, pressing a small box into Link's and and then pulling the door closed herself.

Link stared at it confused. What had Zelda given him?

He opened the box carefully as he turned around and then paused, a smile coming to his face as to what he had found.

Inside the box sat a small vile with familiar blue liquid inside of it.

The elixir to turn him into a Zora.

“Sidon,” Link said softly, moving back to his prince and holding out the box to him. Sidon peered inside and beamed brightly.

It was the best wedding present they could have ever received.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! Thank you so much for loving this story! I loved writing it so much that it hurts that I have to end it now.
> 
> BUT I am already in the process of writing another Sidlink story. It is an au and I hope to have the first chapter up soon and i hope it receives just as much love as this one did!  
> Also on my tumblr (triforceangel) I am opening up for writing prompts for one shots for this pairing :D

**Author's Note:**

> Link's Zora design was created by the ever talented BlackOwle2 on tumblr. Permission was given to me by the artist to use the design.


End file.
